Broken Lines Of Silver
by ChristinaRoss
Summary: A mysterious, silver-eyed girl shows up on the door step to the Titan's Tower. She is seeking the young heroes help from a haunting terror. Can they help her? Will they help her? Yes, yes they will. Rated for violence, maybe sex, maybe yuri...Raven story
1. A Desperate Plea

_**Broken Lines Of Silver**_

Author: ChristinaRoss

Disclaimer: I do no own the Teen Titans or any of their characters. Though I wish I did. But I do own a character in my story that is yet to have a name.

Author's Notes: Okay, so this is my first fan fic. I wanted to write a fan fic for a while but I didn't know which topic/category to choose and then after reading several Teen Titan ones and watching the show almost everyday, I decided to do that. But I still had the problem of a plot line and whatnot so after not sleeping again on another lonesome Friday night (oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that, now everyone will know I have no life), I said: Screw it! I need to write something. And so I sat down and wrote whatever came to mind and what came out was this! But in all honesty, I have no idea where this will be heading, so bare with me. And to let you know, all thoughts are in _italics_. Please READ AND REVIEW and I shall personally reply to each one with praise and joy, even if they were criticisms. Because that's just the kind of person I am (well, sort of). Even if no one reads and/or reviews this, I shall continue to write it for my pure enjoyment because I would personally like to know where this would end up going. So… ENJOY!

_Chapter 1:_

**A Desperate Plea**

Silver eyes streaked from left to right, trying to spy any unwanted followers, as the soaked brunette rushed to her desired destination.

It had been raining hard all night but the young woman decided that that wouldn't stop her from fleeing her home. She needed to be somewhere safe and home wasn't it. And so her feet pounded within the puddles of the dark streets of the cold, dreary night.

A sudden noise from an alleyway caused the girl to quicken her pace and her eyes stayed frozen forward, not daring to chance a glance for fear of what may lurk in the shadows. She was close now. She could feel it, could make out the outline of the building, a giant, metallic 'T', with even a few, odd rooms alight at this hour.

_I'm almost there. Just a bit further now._

Her skin was crawling with an eerie feeling enveloping her very soul.

_No one deserves to feel this afraid._

As she reached the final path towards the Titan Tower, exhaustion set within her body and mind.

_No. Can't stop now. So close. Come on. Keep up. Keep going. Don't stop now. You can do this._

For the last few feet, the girl dragged herself to the front door, the adrenaline rush finally ending. She reached the large door and gently rapt her knuckle against it, unable to create a loud enough sound from her weakened arm.

_Damn. They'll never hear that. Come on. Knock harder._

The intercom beside the door had gone unnoticed by the young woman as her body obeyed her forceful mind and she pounded harder on the door.

"Hey! Can anyone hear me? Please. I need your help. I need…" the girl's next words were drowned out by the loud crash of thunder booming in the not so far off distance behind her.

"Please," she sobbed as her hand slipped from the door and rested upon the intercom. Her legs collapsed from underneath her from the sudden frustration of realization of her wasted efforts. She pushed down hard the button on the intercom and raised her head just enough for her voice to travel through the device into the tower's speakers.

"Hello? Please… can anyone help me?" Silence rested on the other end of the communication network while noise surrounded the girl outside of the tower.

The girl sat back down, resting her back against the door as she pulled her legs in close. She hugged herself tightly and tears were now flowing freely from her silvery eyes. She sat there, in her protective position, craddling herself for a few minutes until she heard the intercom crackle at her.

A male teenage voice was finally answering her cries over the intercom. "Hello? Is someone there? Can you hear me?"

The girl could not pick herself up, her body refusing after its long, tiring journey. She whispered, "I'm here. I can hear you."

"Hello? If you can hear me, I'm coming down."

The soaked brunette sighed in deep relief and she allowed her body to finally relax. Her back slumped further down the door as she slowly closed her eyes, falling into a well-deserved rest that her body and mind craved for so long. Now she was safe. Now she could rest.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Robin opened the door to the main room with a wave of one of his hands over the sensor pad. He marched into the large room and came face-to-face with the other four members of his team.

The large, robotic man stood from his seat on the couch and walked towards Robin. The goofy, green changeling changed out of his form of a fluffy kitten scratching up the sofa and into his human form, focusing all his attention upon his returning leader. The beautiful Tamaranian princess stood beside the darkened, half-demon sorceress, nervously playing with some of her red strands of hair and biting her lower lip. The mysterious telepath stood perfectly still, her hood pulled over her head to hide any of her reactions. All four teenagers looked curiously at the dark haired, young fighter and what he carried in his arms.

Robin looked down at the drenched body sprawled out across his arms and then returned his focus on his teammates. He didn't say a word.

Unable to take the silence any longer, Beast Boy spoke first. "Alright! If no one else will ask, I will!" He threw up his arms in frustration and continued, "Who is that, Robin?"

"I don't know," he replied coldly. "She was just outside the tower in the rain. I heard something over the intercom and when I went down to check, I found this girl unconscious on our door step."

"She didn't say anything?" Cyborg asked.

"No."

"And there was no thin piece of dead tree with the writing on it describing the circumstances of this situation with her?" Starfire innocently asked as she floated towards the Boy Wonder to take a closer look at their visitor.

"No."

Raven followed in suit to Starfire, opening her mouth to say something but getting cut off before a sound could escape her lips.

"And no to whatever question you were going to ask, Raven," Robin snapped annoyingly. "I know nothing about her. I know just as much as any of you do."

Raven glared at Robin and stated her initial thought; "I was going to suggest that we get her dry and warm for the night."

"Oh." Robin broke the gaze between himself and Raven, looking down embarrassingly at the girl in his arms again. "Good idea. I guess she'll have to spend the night here. And tomorrow, when she wakes up, we can hopefully have some answers."

With that, all Titans broke apart to help settle the guest in for the night in their own ways and then returned to their own rooms for a restful sleep while thinking of the new scenario before them.


	2. A Stranger Among The Strange

**Broken Lines Of Silver**

Author: ChristinaRoss

Disclaimer: I do no own the Teen Titans or any of their characters. Though I wish I did. But I do own a character in my story that is yet to have a name (grumbles, I need to think of a good name).

Author's Notes: About the title… I was thinking one night and the only thing to come to my mind was broken lines. I have no idea where that came from; I wasn't even listening to music or talking to someone or anything. It just popped into my head and I couldn't get it out so I figured I'd go with it and link it into my story some time later. But I wanted to incorporate silver somewhere in there because of my made up character so I did. I apologize for the stalling for naming the mystery girl, because in reality I have no idea what her name should be. And I'm sorry for my poor skills at describing clothes, but it doesn't matter if you can't picture it, the only thing that does matter is that you understand that her clothes are different than what the Titans are used to people wearing. Characters may be a little off because I only know them from the show, not the actual comic books. And lastly, I would have posted this up earlier but I got into a big, messy fight with my best friend and so now I feel horrible, so… here it is now. Read (I will love you), Review I will adore you), Enjoy (I will… what's more than adore?)!

inu-yaha 1234: Thank you ever so much for the review. You have the undying honour of being my first ever reviewer. Soak in the glory! Thanks for the short but sweet encouraging words.

wAFFLES: Wow! Another reviewer and so quickly! Thank you so much. Reviews mean a lot to mine, especially happy ones, and yours was a happy one. So please tan under my loving rays and thank you full heartily for taking time to read my story and encouraging me to continue.

kairistwin: Thank you so much! I really appreciate your encouragement. Especially when you ask me to write more. I hope your keep reading my story and write more reviews, whether their good or bad, I like/need/want them. Thank you and bask in my eternal love.

_Chapter 2:_

**A Stranger Among The Strange**

Eyelids began to flutter slightly as sunlight from the open window near by hit them. The brunette let out a low moan and twisted her body, stretching out her arms for relief of cramps. After feeling soft, warm sheets consuming her, she shot open her eyes, unfamiliar with such luxuries as a bed at night. Her silvery eyes darted around the empty room she lay in, examining her location.

_What the…? Where am I? How did I…? _

The room was bare, only housing a small dresser, desk, chair, lamp, and the bed she was lying upon. She looked closer at the chair, which was facing towards her; something familiar caught her eye as she was scanning the room. Her clothes were spread out across the chair, every item neatly placed in the form of a person as if an invisible girl was wearing them. Her brain still not fully awake, she thought for a moment of what she saw before her.

_If my clothes are there… what am I wearing?_

She quickly sat up, allowing the sheets to drop from her shoulders to her waist. A dull pain shot through her head and her vision darkened, becoming a pitch black. She moaned again as she held her head in her petit hands.

"Ah. Blackout," she stated to herself.

_Shouldn't have sat up that fast._

Once the room slowly faded back into her sight, she refocused her attention on the question raking her brain. She let her hands rub against the sides of her torso, feeling the material covering her. It was smooth and warm. She looked down for her eyes to determine the exact answer. She was wearing a set of fleece, fuzzy pajamas decorated with tiny, pink rabbits hopping all over it.

_How did I get changed? I don't remember. Who's are these? They certainly aren't mine._

She looked back over to her outfit, the invisible form still watching her. She studied her clothes, trying to piece together when she wore that particular ensemble. The night before flashed before her eyes again. The rain. Her running. Her desperate plea for an answer to her cries for help.

She spun her legs over the edge of the bed and threw the remainder of the covers off of her lower body. Her feet touched the plush carpeting covering the floor and she walked towards her clothes. She picked each piece of item up separately and laid them on top of each other over her right arm. The misplaced girl headed into the bathroom connected to the room and quickly changed. When she came out of the bathroom, she folded the foreign night garments and placed them gently atop the bed she freshly made. Spinning on her heal, the young woman pondered her whereabouts as she headed towards the exit.

Let's see. I was running. It was raining. I was heading towards… the Titan Tower! Did they find me? Did they bring me into their actual home? Into the Titan Tower?

The door swiftly opened and the silver-eyed girl walked out into the darkened hallway, looking down both directions and contemplating what her next move would be.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

The tall, tanned beauty flurried from cupboard to cupboard, pulling a variety of ingredients down. The counter was quickly being filled up with clumps of different colours and shapes. Starfire slowed down her pace as she reached for the last object and rested her feet upon the hard floor again. She hummed a delightful, Tamaranian melody to herself as she prepared her morning meal. She had just finished when she heard a quiet cough behind her. She spun around to face the mysterious soaked stranger from the night before, now dry and looking shyly at her feet.

"Greetings!" Starfire exclaimed throwing her arms up and out in hopes of hugging her guest. "You have had a restful night, I hope."

"Uh… yeah. Thanks." The girl lifted her head slightly, her brown strands of hair still covering most of her face.

Starfire came closer to the girl and lifted her up into a large hug. "I am ever so glad that you are appearing better. I am Starfire. Welcome!" She noticed the girl gasping for air and released her gently. "Would you care to join me in the breaking of the fast?" Starfire asked innocently, smiling brightly as a little child would when receiving praise for a job well done.

"Breaking of the fast? Oh, breakfast! Um… no, it's okay. I've already invaded enough as it is."

"Do not be foolish in your sayings. Sit and eat. I have made some gornsnabs. It is a delicious, nutritious dish from my planet Tamaran. Please, place your posterior upon this chair and digest food with me."

The brunette could not refuse the Tamaranian's request for fear of offending her. So the girl sat down in the seat Starfire had indicated and waited to be served. Starfire placed a large plate covered in a purple substance, which looked crunchy and squishy at the same time, in front of her.

"Mmm. Looks good," the visitor said nervously as she stabbed her fork into the unknown creature before her. The purple blob let out a hissing sound as the fork punctured the outer layer of flesh. The girl glanced over to her hostess to see her gobbling down just about everything on her plate. She swallowed down hard and lifted her fork filled with the purple goop to her mouth, holding it just an inch away. A sudden odour of rotten cabbage filled her nostrils and she chocked back a sudden urge to vomit.

_Here it goes._

She closed her eyes tightly and shoved the fork into her mouth, removing it as soon as the food had left it. She grinded the food with her back molars, which caused the substance to crackle in her mouth and she gulped the remainder down. Her eyes filled with tears from the rough material eeking its way down her esophagus. It was her first taste of alien food and she didn't much care for it. She could feel eyes watching her and she opened hers to see Starfire staring at her curiously. She tried her hardest to give a sincere smile towards the other woman and it seemed to work. Starfire returned to her meal and the girl hurried her way through hers, not wanting to offend the delightful chef by not finishing.

After she was finished her interesting breakfast, Starfire took the plates away and sat back down next to the girl, studying her over. She opened her mouth to make small talk with her visitor when the sound of someone entering the room distracted her. The metal-man walked towards the two girls sitting at the kitchen table and flashed them a heart-warming smile.

"Hey ladies," he greeted. His human eye diverted towards the newer one of the girls. "Hi. I'm Cyborg. Nice to meet you." He held out a robotic hand in hopes for her to shake. She understood and took it into hers shaking assertively.

Cyborg waited patiently and quietly for the nameless girl to introduce herself. But instead he was only met with silence. The girl looked around nervously and the tension was beginning to rise. Cyborg, realizing that she wasn't go to reveal her name just yet, ended the awkwardness by speaking first.

"Well, I have some things to do in the garage. I'll see y'all later." He then turned to Starfire and added, "When Robin needs me, tell him where I am." He left without saying another word to the duo.

Starfire turned her attention back to the brunette who still stood, arms loosely hanging by her side as she stared at the door that Cyborg exited.

"Ooh. I am sorry, new friend. I am afraid I must find Robin. Please do not feel lonesome or unwelcome. If you wish, you may partake in the ritual of watching the Saturday cartoons on our large viewing device. I will see you later." Starfire followed Cyborg's previous path and exited the main room.

The young woman was alone again. She decided to follow Starfire's suggestion and parked a seat upon their large couch, lying on a slant, with her legs just barely dangling over the sides. She grabbed the remote control off the coffee table in front of her and began to surf through the channels. But before the girl could decide on a channel, another Titan entered the room.

Beast Boy looked around the room and immediately noticed someone was flipping through the channels. Beast Boy could not see the couch potato because she was lying too low on the couch. He started to approach her and decided he was going to tell this person a thing or two about stealing his television time.

"Hey, Raven. I thought I told you yesterday that I wanted the TV today. Honestly, what would you want to watch anyways? You hate TV. Why don't you just read a…" Beast Boy stopped talking once he realized he had made a mistake of the thief's identity as the girl lifted her head over the back of the couch.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you were someone else." The girl looked down timidly and folded her legs up under her to allow room for the hero. He sat down next to her and grinned sheepishly.

"It's alright. I'm sorry if I took your television time. Starfire said it was okay if I watched some."

Beast Boy's expression changed from goofy to sincere. "That's okay." He lifted his hand up in a wave. "I'm Beast Boy."

"Yah. I know. You people don't have to introduce yourself to me. You're the Teen Titans. Everyone in Jump City knows you guys," she said, teasing him lightly.

Beast Boy looked away embarrassingly. "Right. I knew that."

She felt bad for making him embarrassed so she giggled anxiously. "But you couldn't have known I was from Jump City. I certainly don't look like I'm from here."

Beast Boy realized that she made a good point as he studied her over. She was wearing a bright green tank top with several buckles crisscrossing one another closing up the front. It opened up just above her bust and the material ended just below it, revealing her abdomen. The back of her top tapered from the front of her shirt down behind her back causing it to end at her pants. Her tan capris hugged tightly against her low hipbones. The bottoms flourished open, slightly ruffled creating a look of waves. To complete her ensemble, she wore small, black gloves, which ended at her wrists, and short, black boots, which were stylish but easy to move in. He compared her outfit to the usual attire of the average citizen of Jump City, in his mind. The outfits were considerably different.

After finishing his inspection of the woman, he raised a curious eyebrow and asked, "So, what is your name? And where you from?"

The girl lowered her eyes again, examining her gloves. She opened her mouth to speak and looked up at the lad before her. As she caught his stare, she quickly shut it again.

Beast Boy faced the television and thought for a moment. "Hey, you like video games?" he asked.

The brunette nodded her head vigorously and smiled. Beast Boy tossed her a controller and they started up a racing game for two players.

After several challenging rounds between the pair, the score being Beast Boy three wins and the silver-eyed girl four, she started to feel her stomach flutter a little.

_Oh no. I bet it was that breakfast._

"Oh," she groaned and clutched her stomach.

Beast Boy lost his concentration of the vehicle he controlled and crashed into a nearby wall. "Hey! You cheated. You can't distract me like that." He turned to face the source of his distress and was taken aback to see the girl was actually in some discomfort.

"You alright?" he asked, worry plastered across his face.

"Yah. I think it was just the breakfast I ate," she bended over to allow her face to meet with her knees.

"Don't tell me you ate Starfire's cooking?" he asked surprised. "Rule number one in this household is: don't eat any Tamaranian food. That stuffs deadly!"

"Now you tell me. Ohhh." She lifted her head up again to face the green being beside her. "I think I need some fresh air. Where's the nearest exit?"

"You're just afraid I'm going to catch up to you and beat you in are game marathon," he accused.

The girl flashed him a weak, pleading smile and he understood she was serious.

"Well, you could go to the roof. There's a great view there. Just go through that door," he pointed to the lone door in the room, "go down the hallway, take a right," he turned into an octopus and pointed his numerous, long arms in all different directions as he recited them, "then a left, then keep going until you reach a dead end, then turn around, go back a little bit, take another left, then a sharp right, and it's the third door on your left." He sighed in relief, as he returned to his true form, at completing the lengthy instructions and then sucked in some much needed air for his aching lungs.

The brunette gave him a confused gaze but he had already returned to his video game, so the girl got up and left the room.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

After entering four wrong rooms, the lost girl was about to give up and head back in the direction she came from.

_Why do they have so many rooms? And hallways? How am I ever going to make it back?_

She decided to press on and try at least one more door, hoping that if this one didn't lead her outside, it would at least lead her to another Titan who could help her find her way out of this labyrinth.

She pushed open a door on her left and found a large set of dark stairs, leading up. She followed the stairs carefully, taking each step slowly as to not trip and fall. When she reached the top, she pushed her shoulder into the heavy door and it sung open, pouring light onto the petit girl's form.

_It's about time._

The short figure stood basking in the sun as she breathed in deeply, closing her eyes to try and settle her aching stomach. The wind blew across her face, forcing her shoulder-lengthened, layered hair out of her eyes and fluster behind her.

_Alright, avoid Tamaranian food. Check._

A faint voice carried through the wind into the girl's ears. "I take it you ate Starfire's breakfast."

The girl shot open her eyes and scanned her surroundings, trying to determine the source of the comment. She spotted a dark cloaked figure, floating gracefully a few feet off the ground, legs folded over each other.

The girl cautiously walked closer to the meditative Titan. She spoke in a shy voice, speaking slowly so the purple-haired girl would catch her words while she was concentrating on her meditations. "Hi, Raven. I'm sorry if I'm intruding. I did eat Starfire's gornsnab and I needed some air to calm my stomach. But I would have just went out the front door if I knew you were busy up here." She stood beside the levitator and waited for the okay to sit down and stay.

Raven slowly descended from her hovering position and resettled onto the hard ground. She nodded for the brunette to take a seat beside her. The girl complied and folded her legs in the same fashion as the dark mistress beside her.

Silence rested between the two young women for several minutes as each swam in their own thoughts.

After a while, Raven sighed and stood up. She left her hood hang loose behind her head and she offered a hand to the girl beside her.

"Robin is calling for us. Let's go inside."

The girl raised her eyes towards the hand offered in front of her and she took graciously. As her head reached its maximum level, just a bit below Raven's own, she turned towards the doorway in which she entered from.

Raven let out a small grunt to catch the departing girl's attention. "Wait. Not that way. I have a better, faster idea. So this time you won't get lost."

The girl looked at Raven curiously.

_Wow. She must have amazing powers. How did she know I got lost? How did she know Robin wanted to see us now? And how did she know I ate Starfire's food?_

Raven grabbed the brunette's gloved hand and the girl looked up at her puzzled.

Raven smirked and commented, "Hmm… silver eyes. Interesting. Not very often you see someone with silver eyes."

"Well, it's not very often you see someone with super powers," the girl smirked from her rebuttal.

"Often enough for you at least," Raven smirked back.

With the final word, a black portal surrounded both girls as they were sucked through the floor beneath them. Silver eyes darted left to right, trying to determine just exactly what was happening. Before her mind could come up with its final conclusion, the pair was already back in the main room.

Raven let go of the guest's hand and started to leave. The girl just stood there, still in shock from her mysterious travel.

Raven glanced back over her shoulder at the befuddled girl. "You coming?" she asked.

The confused woman looked up at the questioner near the door and gave an anxious look.

Before the girl could reply to her question, Raven stated, "Come on. The conference room is this way. Everyone wants to have a chat with you."

The dazed teen leisurely followed the sorceress to the entire team in their private conference room.


	3. Questions From Answers

_**Broken Lines Of Silver**_

Author: ChristinaRoss

Disclaimer: I do no own the Teen Titans or any of their characters. Though I wish I did. But I do own a character in my story that I have finally named (it came to me during another sleepless night, and it seems to fit my purpose well)!

Author's Notes: Now the story is getting to the… well, not quite juicy part, but certainly a juicier part then the beginning when I was trying to establish the situation, setting, and characters. As said above, I finally found a perfect name for my girl! I won't tell you here, you'll have to read, but to clarify a little, and I should say a few things about it. Well, her name has a sort of French connection to it, but whether you speak/read French or not, does not matter. The connection is explained in the story, it is just that some people (non-French speakers) may not be able to understand when I try to explain the pronunciation, and others (French speakers) might just keep thinking her name is the actual French way of saying it. But either way, its okay, her name isn't all of a big deal; so don't worry if you struggle with it. I'm finally figuring out where my story may lead, I know a lot of events I want to happen and some more background information and whatnot, so I'm not totally blind on this project anymore. Flashbacks will be in **bold**. And Raven lovers, who are only reading this story for her because I said it would be a Raven story and you just love to read any Raven story, don't worry; I will shift the focus on her soon enough. Read, Review, Enjoy!

Hotshot45: Thank you very much! I love good reviews. And so far that's four good and zero bad! And I love when people tell me to write more! So since you did both, you deserve a good round of applause. claps for a long time So thank you and I hope you come back and read more, because I will write more for the sake of my reviewers!

sexychicky862: Thank you; finally someone has given me a little reason to why they like my story (good detail as you said). I can't believe the amount of reviews/amount of goodness of reviews that I have so far for just two chapters! Thanks so much, hope you read more as I add it, which I certainly will, as this chapter here is proof... hehe.

kairistwin: Ooh! My first returning reviewer, I'm sure others will return but they didn't know I updated or something. Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my writing, I like it too, or else I wouldn't show it to anyone… hehe. And silver eyes certainly do rule, don't they? Red are cool but they kind of mean evil too often and silver is more neutral so I went with silver. I shall write chapters faster, but hopefully not crapier, so you won't have to wait too long. Thanks for returning and waiting.

Rabid-Gouki817: Wow! My first 'excellent'! Thank you, you have the honour of being my first excellent! Ooh! And thank you so much for adding me to your favourite authors lists! My first for that too! And thank you for your feedback on how I introduced people, I wasn't sure if it was good or not, so now I know! Thank you so much for encouraging me to continue and showing support. I also appreciate that you understand and not… 'make fun?' of my socializing abilities.

inu-yaha 1234: Hourra! Another returnee! Thank you for returning to me and reading and reviewing again. I'm glad you want me to write more. And capitals! Wow, you mean business which I thank you even more some for demanding meto write more (especially in capitals)because it shows how much you really care. Thank you for returning and waiting and I shall oblige to your command.

_Chapter 3:_

**Questions From Answers**

The crowded conference room was abuzz with questions and conversations flying in every which direction. The only person not saying anything was the one that should have been talking.

Robin finally stood up and held out his hands, signaling everyone to quiet down. The variety of teens closed their mouths and laid their attention on their leader.

Once he was sure that all eyes were on him, Robin began, "Alright, everyone. Now we all have some questions we want to ask but let's now scare the poor girl away." He cleared his throat and continued, "As leader, I'll go first. I'm sure my questions will be very similar to all of yours." He pivoted to face the nameless girl, his eyes hidden behind his black and white mask. "Why did you come to the tower late last night?" he asked. He sat back down in his chair at the head of the table and awaited the visitor's answer.

The girl looked down at her folded hands on the table and spoke quietly. "I need your help." She scanned the faces of the heroes before her and caught sight of Robin opening to say something else. She cut him off before a sound escaped his throat; she knew that her answer wasn't satisfying enough. "I needed a place to hide," she peered back down at her hands and pressed on, "from someone. A man. An awful man, who's after me. If he finds me, he'll kill me. I'm sure of it." She sighed in relief at revealing this to someone because she had never dared to tell anyone before, for fear her tormentor would find out and kill her.

The room was silent; everyone was pondering what they were just informed of. Robin took control again, "Why is this man after you?"

She frowned at the thought that these Titans wanted complete details in order to help her. She didn't like giving complete details to her story. It was often too painful. She breathed in deeply, knowing this would be long and began, "I guess I'll have to start from the beginning. I met him when I was seven…"

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

**Sitting on an old, worn couch, a petit woman was carefully sewing up a pair of torn trousers belonging to her husband. She felt reassured knowing her seven-year old daughter was playing safely and quietly by herself in her room.**

**She kept her eyes cast downwards as she nagged her husband, who was in the kitchen attached to the room she was currently sitting in, "You have to be more careful. Honestly, how many times do I have to fix your pants in one week?"**

**The bulky man chuckled at her question and walked towards her, a drink in his hand. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. It comes with the job. Saving lives and all." He grinned at himself and joked, "Maybe I should get the city to replace all my tattered clothes. You know, as part of my pay."**

**The woman ignored the comment and continued her last stitches on the hole around the knee of the pants.**

**As the young couple enjoyed they're day off, their peace was interrupted by a sudden bang radiating from the main hallway. Both of the worried adults stared at each other, the husband putting on a stern, serious face to calm his wife, while the woman's face was plastered with fear.**

**"Stay here. I'll check it out." Just as the law enforcer stood to investigate, four muscular men, wearing masks to cover their identities, entered the room. Each one them was holding a loaded pistol and two of them pointed the deadly weapon at the husband. He subtly felt around his waist, searching for his issued weapon.**

_**Damn. I'm not wearing it. Damn, damn, damn.**_

**Two others pointed their guns towards the woman still sitting, unable to make her body move. "Don't even think of trying something!" one demanded. "Either of you."**

**The couple was forced to sit down upon the plaid couch and they hugged each other tightly. As all guns were aimed at their shaking figures, a new stranger entered the room from the forced entryway. He was clothed in a dark suit and he left his face to remain hidden in the shadows from the darkened hallway. A menacing, deep chuckle emitted from his throat as he eyed the terrified pair.**

**His voice was just as evil sounding as his laugh but it had a charismatic tone to it, "Well, well. Officer Craine. What a lovely home you have here. And such a beautiful wife too." He grinned widely, his white teeth piercing through the darkness.**

**"Who are you? What do you want?" the police officer questioned.**

**"I want you to suffer as much as you've made me suffer. You have been a thorn in my side for too long. I am trying to run a service here and you keep bringing down my customers and operations. That's not very nice, you know." The grin had been wiped from his face.**

**"You don't want to mess with me," the husband threatened. "You do anything to my family or me and the city will have your ass. You hear me? Your ass!"**

**"And I say, I'd like to see them try." He turned towards his minions, "Kill them." He faced back towards the doomed pair and watched with a devilish smile streaked across his face again.**

**The couple screamed out in terror as all four guns fired at once, leaving the victims to bleed within each other's arms.**

**The shadowy man ordered his men to disperse, "Leave. I want to take a look around alone."**

**The men complied and departed, leaving no trace of clues to their identities.**

**The shadowy man walked around the small apartment setting, eyeing every object as he passed them. He reached the first door on his left. It was covered with stickers of flowers and pink rabbits. He twisted the knob in his dark, gloved hand and entered the little girl's room.**

_**So the officer has an adorable little daughter. Oh, I mean had one.**_

**He was scanning the room, looking for the missing child, when he noticed the closet door slightly open. He stepped closer to it and could hear a faint humming coming from inside. He opened the door further and discovered a cute, little, brown-haired girl crying and humming to herself, cradling her knees.**

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

"And so he took me in, saying that some horrible people killed my parents and that he came to get me and protect me from them. Being only seven, I believed him. But as I grew older, I knew it was him. He made me do terrible things. Said I looked so innocent and sweet that anyone would trust me. So I was his errand girl, making deals, buying or selling high-tech computer parts with the dangerous men of the underworld. I was just a little kid." The brunette began to weep for her sake, silver eyes glistening from the pools of water forming in her eyes.

"Why did you not simply flee from this man earlier?" Starfire asked, holding her new friend in her arms to comfort her.

"I tried. I couldn't. He always found me. He would catch me trying to run away and he would beat me to a bloody pulp. There was no place I was safe from him."

"That's sick, man! That someone would do that to a little girl!" Beast Boy yelled, furious from the thought.

The sad girl lowered her head in shame.

"So how did you escape?" the Boy Wonder asked.

The brunette sniffed, trying to hold herself together from completely balling out her eyes, and answered the boy, "Well, he said that I was getting too old for his jobs for me and I didn't look as innocent as I used to. So I went out less, only stealing things for him, something I'm not proud of. He only kept me around for his amusement, if he didn't beat me, he would rape me. Finally, I had enough. I didn't bother to take anything with me; worried he would discover my disappearance sooner. And so one night I left, saying I was going clubbing and spotting out some potential volunteers for his work force. He let me go out once and a while if I behaved. That was yesterday. I ran and thought of the only place that I would, could," she stressed the word, "be safe and that was here." She glanced around the room at the Titans to gather in their reactions.

"I see," Robin said. "Well, you've come to the right place. We'll protect you and stop this mad man." He banged his fist into a cupped hand to emphasize that he meant business.

The girl finished crying and looked up at her saviors, "Thank you. Thank you all! I know I wouldn't be able to survive if you guys weren't here." She smiled weakly at them, trying to show her gratitude.

"No problem," Cyborg said, smiling back.

Robin needed more information to identify this villain so the could begin the process and searching and capturing. "So who is this man exactly?" he asked, standing.

"I don't know exactly. I've never heard his name. He only tells me to call him 'Sir'. And he always just stays in the shadows so I can't see his face. All I know is that he has great power over people and he is pure evil. His voice is also sinister but charismatic, so he could win anyone over to his control just by talking to them. I hate him!" She pounded the table with clenched fists and yelled louder, pounding repeatedly with each sentence, "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

Robin tried to calm her down, "That's alright. We'll find him and end his reign of terror on you and others." He walked over to beside the girl who held her head within the palms of her hands. He placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and whispered, "It's okay. You've said enough."

Beast Boy fidgeted in his seat anxiously. He had a question that everyone seemed to forget about and he wanted to know the answer desperately. He yelled in the background, "Hello? Can anyone hear me? I have a question." No one acknowledged him. He turned into a small buzzing bee, zipping by everyone's ears annoyingly so it would make it impossible for anyone to ignore him. When everyone turned to face his empty seat, he changed back into his boyish form and landed on his chair.

"Okay, BB. What's your question?" Cyborg encouraged the green lad.

"Well, what I wanted to ask was," he eyed the petit girl who was timidly moving her eye sight away from his glare, "what is your name?"

The girl looked up at him, shocked. She quickly turned her head away again embarrassingly. She eventually answered, "I don't remember." She kept her head down, not wanting to see the accusing, questioning glares. She sighed and went on to explain, "I don't remember because I haven't used or heard my name in ten years. Not since my parents died." She looked down the long table to the dark sorceress who had been quite the entire meeting. She then examined her gloved hands and continued, "Sir, uh… the man, only ever called me 'his silver tigress' and I didn't dare use my name anywhere else because he told me not too. And if I sneak out to have fun, if I used my name anywhere, he would find out and catch me. So I eventually forgot my name since I never used it. Names can identify you too distinctly and exactly."

"And silver eyes can't?" the hooded telepath inquired sarcastically.

The silver-eyed girl giggled a little from Raven's point. "Yeah. I know what you mean. That's why I never make eye contact much with anyone. Call it a defense mechanism, but it's just more of a habit now, not because I'm all that shy." She laughed at the silly idea of it.

Beast Boy brought the group back on track, "So, if you don't have a name anymore, what do we call you?" He was getting frustrated from the whole story now.

"I don't know. Nothing like 'Silver' or 'Tigress'."

Starfire beamed with excitement. "Ooh! May we not take the pleasure in providing you with a suitable title in which we may refer to you as?"

"You want to name me? Sure, I guess. Go ahead. I can't think of anything myself."

"This will be so much fun!" Starfire glided around the room in joy, landing next to the unnamed girl and studying her over. "Let's see. How about… "

"Steel!" Cyborg interrupted. "Because her eyes are silver, metal is silver, and steel is a kind of metal!"

"No," Beast Boy replied for the girl. "Nothing that obvious. How about… Chantal!"

The girl shook her head and smiled a sorry.

Starfire continued her earlier thought, "You could be named Sweenob. It is a beautiful creature from my home world."

"Or Debbie!" Beast Boy waved his arms frantically in the air behind the group crowding around the girl, trying to grab their attention to the genius ideas he had.

The team continued to rattle off names left and right, but the girl kept her head lowered not reacting to any. None had captured her excitement but she didn't want to purely turn down the eager teens' suggestions.

Finally, as everyone stopped talking to try and think of something to please the girl, a monotone voice echoed from a darkened corner in the room. The sorceress had not said a word since the quest for a name had began and all eyes turned to her.

Raven stepped forward out of the shadow as she spoke, "How about Amie?"

"Amy?" Beast Boy asked turning into a dog and tilting his head in confused fascination.

"Yes. Pronounced like 'Amy' but spelt like 'Amie'," she corrected, stating the new word with a short 'A' sound instead of a long one. "It's French for 'friend'. Instead of a 'y', it's spelt with an 'i-e'."

"I get it," Cyborg said satisfied.

Now returned to his normal shape, Beast Boy questioned, "Since when do you know French?"

"Since I took the time to learn it. Not playing video games," Raven replied coldly.

Raven clearly being finished with her reasoning and contribution, all eyes refocused onto the girl, waiting for her judgment. She pondered for a while, reciting the name in her head and picturing other people calling her by it. After a couple of moments, the girl looked up to the Titans and a large grin spread across her face.

"I like it. It suits," she beamed. She stood up and her smile grew larger. "Thank you all for showing such care towards me. I haven't experienced such things in a long time. You care enough to help me, by protecting me and sheltering me, and you care enough by naming me." She giggled at the idea of a group of people naming her as if she was some kind of pet or something. "Thank you, so much. Truly. You don't know how much this means to me." She flicked a tear away which was beginning to form in her right eye and she breathed in deeply, showing she was finished her little speech.

Robin stepped closer to the newly named girl, Amie, and took her hand in his, shaking respectfully. "No problem. That's why were here, to help."

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

In his caped, green-yellow-red-black attire, Robin sat at his desk, staring at the images flashing across his computer screen. After their meeting, Robin excused himself from the group to begin his search for Amie's tormentor from the little amount of clues she could give him.

He skimmed through the various databases, looking for any similar facts. But he had gotten nowhere so far. Nothing seemed to be jumping from the pages yet.

He sighed from frustration and exhaustion and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. If he couldn't come up with anything soon, he would have to change tactics. So far, it was decided that they would search for this man through criminal records on their computer and wait for him to make his move first. If Amie was telling the truth, which there would be no reason for her not to, than this mystery man would come looking for her soon enough. And when he finds her, he'll be in for a nasty surprise because the Titans will be ready for him.

As Robin leaned back in his chair, placing his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling, his thoughts began to wander to Amie herself; the way she looked, her flowing brown hair which constantly fell over her face, her cute, petit frame that was wrapped up so tightly in her stunning outfit, her beautiful smile which she rarely flashed, her tiny nose that scrunched up whenever she was nervous, and those eyes. Those stunning silvery eyes that she barely let anyone see. He smiled to himself, as the picture of their visitor grew clearer.

After a few moments, the crime fighter shook his head vigorously and sat up straight again.

"Argh," he grunted in displeasure.

_Why do I keep thinking about her? I can't seem to get her out of my head. Not since I saw her lying peacefully outside the tower's door. I can't think about her. I have to find this villain. She's a guest. She's a victim. She's someone who needs me… us to save her and I can't waste my time thinking about her in that way. It's not right._

He refocused all his attention to the screen in front of him, clicking the mouse cursor on several icons. But as he stopped selecting various things to examine a particular article, his mind traveled back to Amie.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

A muscular, masked man sat in a large chair, hidden in the shadows behind his large desk. He clasped his hands together, the fingers intertwining with one another, as he listened attentively to what the messenger before him had to say.

"Sir," he began, nodding towards the powerful being in front of him, "we've located the girl." He paused for a second, letting the news soak in his superior's mind. "She's at the Titan's Tower. She's under their protection now."

The dark man grinned, but it could not be seen from under his mask. "Good," he commented. He waved his hand in dismissal and the minion fled the room swiftly and silently. "Very good," the mysterious man said again to himself, pleased with how things were beginning to unravel.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Amie stood in front of the closed door, contemplating her next move.

_Should I knock? I don't want to disturb them. I could always see them around later, like at dinner or something. But I should say it while I still remember and it's not too late._

The Titans had split apart after the meeting, Robin saying he would begin doing some research to find her foe, and the others retreating to their own tasks. Beast Boy had stayed beside her, shooing the eager Starfire away before she could ask the bored teen to accompany her to 'the Mall of Shopping'. When everyone dispersed, he smiled at the girl who was starting to act less nervous or shy and invited her to play more video games with him. He wanted to regain his title as 'Champion Video Gamer' in the tower and she agreed to give him that chance. Unfortunately for him, she was an excellent video gamer. She had to do something when she was all alone in Sir's lair when she wasn't on one of his missions, or being beaten or raped. Because of her method of entertainment, the green changeling was unable to regain his self appointed title.

After several rounds of various racing games and fighting games, the girl began to get bored with such a lack of challenge. She excused herself as politely as she could from the screen and the couch and stepped into an empty hallway.

So now she stood as tall as she could, trying to muster the courage to knock upon the door in front of her. She didn't know how she found this door so well; she had walked around the hallways aimlessly, studying the names written in a contrasting white on the black doors. She had passed by four familiar names, which rested down adjacent halls, and once her eye caught sight of a particular name, she stopped coldly.

_Just knock already. It would be worse if you didn't and then they opened the door to find you hear stuck frozen. They won't mind you knocking. It won't disturb them greatly. Just knock, damn it!_

She knocked.

She could hear a muffled voice from inside the chamber, "Come in."

She waited for a few minutes, waiting for the door to open, but it didn't. She knew how to get out of a room but not in. Some doors had hinges and can easily be pushed or pulled open like the exit but the bedroom doors seemed to operate by some sensory program. She discovered this as the looked for a doorknob or handle and found none.

She knocked again quietly and asked, "Umm… how do you get it?"

She heard the sound of a body getting off a bed, and marching towards her, through the door. The door opened a few inches to reveal a pale face, framed by short purple hair. Amethyst eyes stared into silver eyes, not showing any kind of emotion. Amie shuddered in discomfort at the lifeless pools in front of her, which seemed like they were staring into her very soul. Raven knew that the girl felt uneasy about her gaze and removed her sight to look upon the girl's entirety.

"Yes?" she asked in a monotone voice, which matched her emotionless eyes.

"Oh. Umm… sorry to… umm… disturb you, Raven." The girl stumbled on her words. She was nervous to speak because she felt that Raven was angry at the intrusion. She couldn't tell what Raven was thinking, no one ever really could, and not being used to such a blank stare, such as the other Titans had seen everyday; she feared that this was a sight of her annoyance and anger. The other team members grew to learn not to consider Raven's silence to such reactions and emotions. She was just always that way because she needed to be, less she loses control over her powers. She pressed on before she forgot the point of her visit, "I just, uh…"

She was interrupted by the cool, calm voice, as Raven ordered, "Stop apologizing."

"What?" the girl asked, thrown off her guard by the surprising request.

Raven explained, "Every time we talk, which is twice now, you always begin by apologizing. Don't. You don't need to apologize. It's not as though you barged into my room unannounced. No, you politely knocked and so you are allowed to speak to me and I will listen. So stop apologizing for things that don't need it."

"Oh, okay. Alright then." She readjusted her mental process, trying hard not to say 'sorry' again, and returned to her initial reason for being there. "Well, I just wanted to personally thank you for naming me." She laughed slightly again at the curious idea of it. "I really liked the name you thought up. It suits… well; at least, I think so. And it's really kind of you to pick such a welcoming and well… I guess warm name for me. You know, how you said it means 'friend' in French… or… uh… something. It shows that you care." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously with her gloved, right hand. _I'm babbling. Just sum it up. _"So, my point, I guess was that I just wanted to thank you. That's all. So thanks… again, I guess."

"No problem," Raven replied, trying to form a decent smile to calm the girl. Her small smile seemed to sooth the young woman in front of her, as she sensed the tightened muscles relax and stretch out. "Anything else?" the dark telepath added.

"Umm…" Amie thought for a moment. She searched her brain for something, anything that she could say to prolong her conversation with the curious sorceress so she could stay longer with her. But there was nothing. She could tell that Raven wanted to be alone so she finally answered, "Nope. Guess not. Well, I'll catch ya later then. Byes."

With that, Raven shut her door once again and returned to her enticing book.


	4. Risking The Bait

**Broken Lines Of Silver**

Author: ChristinaRoss

Disclaimer: I do no own the Teen Titans or any of their characters. Though I wish I did. But I do own Amie, her and her awesome silver eyes and her mysterious past, etc…

Author's Notes: I'll try and keep this short, because they have been getting longer and longer and I'm sure you want to just get to the story. I apologize (hmm… maybe I should take Raven's advice too, I seem to apologize a lot) that not too much 'action' has taken place (I am not solely referring to actual fighting but just events in general) so far. I have all sorts of plans but the writing becomes so long so fast and so I end a chapter at a convenient place and then I realize I didn't put much 'action' into it. So I'm trying to pick up the pace to get things rolling but I don't want to rush anything either, so you'll have to be patient. Oh, and I threw in a club scene because every story with teenagers has to have a club scene somewhere. That's, all. Read, Review, Enjoy!

Rabid-Gouki817: Whoa. You are a fast reviewer. I posted my thing and then a couple of hours later, a review! Thank you for your obvious dedication to my story. I am pleased and thankful for your insight and encouragement. And good eye with the Raven-Amie thing… I meant to do that… yes… (looks around nervously). Yeah I did do it on purpose, I think… Anyways, thanks again and again and again for reading/reviewing/enjoying!

Hotshot45: Thank you! I am glad you have returned, yet again. And that you gave me another good review with those awesome, short but sweet, encouraging words. I usually give up on things pretty quickly, but reviews, like yours, keep me going. Thank you again!

inu-yaha 1234: Uh oh. Capitals AND exclamation points. I'm starting to get scared. You really mean business now. Thank you ever so much for the compliments you have bestowed upon me. And I try to write a chapter in about one, two, three tops days just because people like you demand it soon and I don't like to disappoint. Thanks!

kairistwin: Thank for continuing to read my story. And for saying that the chapter was great as always as the others! That's an awesome compliment! That's awesome about your sister's name, I thought I made up that name but it's cool that it actually exists! And hilarious that you almost fell out of your chair, sorry about that. Thanks so much!

DBZmotoko: Yeah! A new reader/reviewer! I keep sucking them in! Thank you for joining my band of followers. And thank you so much for your kind words, 'freaking rocks' is quite the compliment. So all I have to say is thank you (for the review and adding me to your favourite authors) and your review freaking rocks!

_Chapter 4:_

**Risking The Bait**

"This isn't working." The distraught Boy Wonder pounded a gloved fist onto the table and glared at his small audience of Cyborg and Starfire. "We need to let him know she's here. He won't be able to if we keep her locked up in the tower all day. We have to lure him in."

"Like a trap, you mean." The metallic man stared at his leader, making sure he understood Robin's plans fully.

"Exactly," Robin reassured.

Starfire sat quietly and neatly, with one tanned leg crossed over the other, and analyzed the discussion taking place before her.

Cyborg questioned Robin's plan further, "So, if we're setting a trap for this guy, we're going to make Amie," it was the first time he used the girl's new name since it was chosen for her and it rolled easily off his tongue, "bait? I don't know, Robin. The girl's been through enough as it is. You really think you should put her through this?"

Robin crossed his arms and titled his head up to clear his mind. He didn't like the idea of bringing Amie into this kind of situation, making her leave the safety of the tower and wandering out where her dominator could find her again. He really didn't. He didn't want to risk her health, her freedom, even her sanity, but what other choice did he have.

_It must be done. Aside from what I may think of her, we need her to catch him. Or else he could find some other little girl to use in his twisted games._

He finally answered the robot humanoid, "Yeah. I do. We can't catch this guy unless we're willing to risk… some things. She'll be safe though. We'll all be nearby to move in on him if he shows up."

"So where did you have in mind to let the piece of meat dangle for our lone wolf?" Cyborg asked sarcastically.

"Hey! I care about her just as much as anyone else does in this tower. So don't give me that kind of crap, okay?" The young hero was infuriated that the larger teen in front of him would even accuse him of not caring about Amie. He was trying to do this for her, for her safety, in the long run.

Cyborg held up both metal hands, palms facing the angered soul, in defense. "Right. Look, I'm sorry, Robin. I didn't mean it like that. Just… well, what did you have in mind anyways?"

Robin calmed himself down and continued his previous thought, "We need to bring her somewhere public. That way we can stick nearby but still remain hidden. Someplace with crowds that she would normally go to so our guy doesn't suspect anything out of the ordinary to find her there. Somewhere like…"

"Ooh! We could attend one of your Earth dances. I have longed so much to partake in such events but the opportunity had never arrived."

"A dance? If you wanted to go to a dance before, Star, you could have just asked me. I would have taken you to one," Robin stated, and then blushed a little and added, "as friends, you know."

Starfire beamed a joyous smile and rested her cheek upon her closed, flat hands.

Cyborg interrupted the pair as he shouted enthusiastically, "Yah, baby! We're going to a club tonight!"

"Alright, you two. Calm down. Let's just keep this 'trap' plan between the Titans. We don't want Amie to be afraid so we'll just act like we're just heading out for a fun time on the town, okay? If we can get her to come with us."

"I believe I could be able to convince her to join us in our festivities," the Tamaranian princess offered.

"And I'll rally up the rest of the crew," exclaimed Cyborg.

"Sounds good," commented the bold, dark-haired lad. _At least I hope so._

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Amie sat on the edge of her assigned bed; the one she had spent the previous night curled up in, and crossed her legs. She slouched forward, letting her arms fall loosely to her sides. She closed her eyes and let out a pleasing moan from her rosy lips. She had just finished a nice, long, warm shower to relax her muscles and clear her mind from everything.

_Oh, I really needed that. That felt so good._

She fell backwards onto the bed, lying completely flat as her legs remained over the side. She was starting to fall into a calming sleep when she heard a timid knock on her door. She shot up straight, opening her silver eyes wide, panic filled her heart.

_Sir!_

A feminine voice set Amie's racing heart at ease, "Amie? May I enter?"

"Umm… yeah, sure. Come on in," she replied.

The door obliged, opening to reveal a tall redhead who stepped delicately inside the room. The door closed behind her.

Starfire studied the tiny brunette who sat before her and blushed a little. Amie was only wearing a bathrobe, which wasn't tied up very tight so the top and bottom openings were widening as the girl shifted her weight from side to side. Starfire threw her eyes downward, looking away embarrassingly for staring at the somewhat bare figure being revealed.

"Oh. I am sorry, friend Amie. I was not aware that you were not properly dressed," the nervous Tamaranian princess apologized.

Amie looked down at herself to what Starfire was referring to. She had forgotten what she was wearing, or better yet, what she wasn't wearing. She covered her mouth with a thin hand to hide a giggle that she accidentally let out when watching how nervous and embarrassed Starfire obviously was.

Feeling more like her usual self now, Amie stood up and strutted towards the taller girl, who still maintained her sight on the floor beside her, and placed a hand on her shoulder to relax her and ease the tension. "Hey, Star, it's okay. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I forgot that I hadn't gotten dressed yet." She giggled again. "It doesn't bother me if you see me like this," she used her other hand to tilt the alien's vision to her own face, "we're both girls and besides… it's not like I'm naked or anything." She flashed her pearly whites in a cheeky smile at Starfire whose expression had returned to its normal, cheerful state.

"You are correct, friend. Now let me inform you of why I have come to visit you…"

Starfire was interrupted from her invitation speech by a boyish outcry emitting from the now opened doorway, "We're going to a club tonight! Going to a club tonight. Oh, yah. Going to a club tonight." Beast Boy danced as he walked into the room to join the two shocked girls, moving his arms in a circular motion in front of him. He stopped as he reached the duo and examined both of them.

After finishing his inspection of a thrown-off Starfire, he moved to Amie and gasped. "Oh, uh… sorry ladies. Uh… Amie, you're robe doesn't look like it quite… uh… fits you well." He gulped down hard and slowly backed away from the fleshy figure. His face turned a bright red as he fled the scene. Just before his quick exit, he threw back a last comment, "Well, I guess I'll just catch you two downstairs or maybe even just at the club. Bye. See you boobs later… I mean both! Both later!"

Amie and Starfire both stared into each other's eyes, trying to gauge one another's reaction to the fumbling changeling's quick departure. Suddenly, as if on cue, both teens had burst out into laughter, clutching their sides and slowly dropping to the floor as tears formed in their eyes.

They continued to laugh for a couple of minutes until they're lungs began to gasp for air. They slowly stopped their chuckles and breathed in deeply, trying to regulate their airflow once again.

Once the pair calmed down, both still collapsed on the ground, Amie met her silver eyes with Starfire's green ones again and questioned, "So what did Beast Boy say about a club or something?"

"Oh yes. I am here to invite you to accompany us, your friends, to a dance," Starfire stated as she played with a strand of her hair.

"A dance? You guys are heading to a club? Wha… Why?" Amie was a little surprised; she had never imagined that the crime fighters would actually go into town to a club for fun. She thought they just stayed in their tower and entertained themselves there until a villain lured them out to battle.

_I guess it makes sense though. I mean they are just teenagers too, despite all the powers._

"We wish to have some amusement and celebrate the arrival of a new friend among us," Starfire pleaded, flashing a cute childlike smile at her listener. "Would you please join us?" Green orbs grew wide in anticipation of the girl's response and filled with a pleading want.

_Leave the tower? But I came here to be safe. Outside is dangerous. It's scary. What if Sir…?_ Her breathing and blood flow became rapider. Panic filled her heart once again. She glanced over at Starfire, who maintained her hopeful position, for reassurance. Starfire's puppy dogface calmed the worried woman. She sighed and slowed her thinking down. _Calm down. No need to panic. They just want to have a good time. You don't want to disappoint them, do you? They won't let anything bad happen to you. It's just going to be a fun time and you deserve to go. Deserve to have a good time._

"Umm… alright, Star. Sounds like a good time," she said reluctantly.

Starfire's face lit up with joy from the girl's response. She grabbed her newest friend by her small wrist and dragged towards the door. "This is wonderful! Let us go down and gather with the others."

Amie pulled her wrist free and stopped in her tracks. Starfire turned around curiously.

"Ah… Star? Is it okay if I get dressed first?" she smirked, placing her hands on her hips to remind the redhead of her current attire.

"Oh…" she giggled, "Yes, certainly. I shall see you later?" she asked.

"You bet," the half-naked girl replied.

As the Tamaranian left her, Amie began to redress and focused on calming thoughts. _You'll be fine. Just for one night. You owe it to them to go for their help they're willing to give you. You'll be fine._

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Raven entered the room and leaned against the wall beside the door she had just come from. She gave the large robot, who was standing in the middle of the main room, a hateful stare and groaned. Cyborg walked over to the young sorceress and grinned his amusement.

"Looking good, Raven," he said as he approached her, eyeing her new outfit up and down. She was wearing a set of dark clothes, a pair of black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, which dipped quite low revealing her pale, smooth arms and white collarbone. If she was forced to dress differently, she wasn't about to glamour up in any way.

She squinted her eyes and stated in her emotionless voice, "I hate you. Why am I doing this again?"

"Come on. Do it for Amie. This could help us catch that guy. And we can't have a proper trap if he can see all of us in our super suits lingering around. That would blow our whole cover!" He raised his arms up in demonstration.

"Yes. I get that, but why aren't you dressed up too?" She emphasized the word 'you' and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him in a dare to answer her.

"Please, you think there's any clothes that could properly hide these metal parts?" He held out his arms away form his body to show off what he meant. "I don't think so," he answered for her. "But hey, I have to suffer just as much as you do. I don't even get to go into the club. Robin's ordered me to stay in the T-car for an outside post. So you have it better off then me! How am I supposed to have fun tonight if I can't even go inside the club?" he complained.

"You think I'm better off? I rather be stuck in that car than go dancing. I'm not the dancing type."

"Oh come on, Rae. I'm sure you're a great dancer. In fact, I bet you have some pretty fly moves," he teased.

A dark glow formed around a nearby chair from the kitchen and it floated in the air just above Raven's tormentor. "Don't make me hurt you," she replied coldly. "So where is everyone else?" she asked as she placed the chair back down carefully, the black energy around it gone once it reached the sturdy floor again.

"Well, Starfire is stringing Amie along, but by now, they're probably changing. And Robin and B.B. headed over to the club already. Robin wanted to scope it out first and make sure it was alright," Cyborg explained.

"Then why did Beast Boy go with him?" she asked dryly.

"I don't know. He came through here in a hurry and pleaded with Robin to take him with him." He laughed out loud at remembering the scene from earlier. "You should have seen him! He looked so spooked and beat red. I don't know what it was, but something really scared him silly."

Just as Cyborg finished regaling the seemingly uninterested Raven with the whole story, Starfire and Amie entered the room. The two girls wore mini skirts and tiny matching tops. Starfire had her usual long, purple boots on, which complimented the other colours of pink and blue of her outfit for the evening. The borrowed clothes of Starfire's that Amie wore were coloured in various shades of green and she had her hair tied up in a small ponytail, loose strands falling out from every side.

The brunette looked over at Raven, who crossed her arms in an impatient manner, and exclaimed, "Wow. Raven… you look umm…" _Good._ Raven gave her a challenging look, daring her to say something that she probably shouldn't even try to say. The girl smiled shyly and continued, changing her original choice of word, "different. Not bad different, of course," she stuttered, trying to fix what she thought might have sounded bad, "But just…" she left her thought trailing, unanswered.

"Uh. Thanks," Raven forced herself to reply. "You too." She gazed at Starfire who stood awaiting her compliment as well. "And you, of course, Starfire."

Starfire rushed over to Raven and hugged her tightly. "Ooh. Thank you, friend Raven. And I agree with friend Amie. You do look good yourself."

Raven peeled the excited girl off of her and thanked her as well.

Cyborg interrupted the three girls' little discussion and shouted, "Come on ladies! Let's get a move on before the night is over. Rob and B.B. are probably having all the fun already without us."

So one adolescent male, accompanied by three beautiful young ladies, hopped into the blue-silver car and sped into the heart of the city.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

The red motorcycle came to a slow halt in front of the crowded building and its riders jumped off. The driver turned to his passenger with a serious look upon his face.

"Listen up, Beast Boy. We don't want to alarm Amie by making her think that she'll be in any danger. So we'll have a good time but keep a constant eye on her without causing any suspicion." Robin, dressed in a casual pair of khaki pants and a long-sleeved, checkered shirt, noticed the green being was staring past him at the neon lights of the club. He snapped his fingers in front of the distracted lad and asked, "Beast Boy? Are you even listening to me? Focus here."

"Sorry, Rob," he apologized. "I just can't wait to get in there, that's all." He turned his attention back onto his demanding leader. The Boy Wonder wore a pair of large sunglasses over top of his usual black and white mask. Beast Boy grinned. "You think those shades will disguise you enough?" he laughed, "Why don't you just take off you mask. That'll work."

"You know I don't ever take off my mask. Now pay attention. Starfire, Raven, and I can pass as average people in this crowd. But you," he pointed a bare hand at the changeling, "and Cyborg can't. So that's why Cyborg will be an outside scout and you'll…"

An offended Beast Boy cut him off, "What do you mean I can't pass for normal?"

Robin sighed and answered, frustrated that the creature-man would even ask such an obvious question, "You're green, Beast Boy. It's kind of hard not to notice you."

"So what am I supposed to do? I don't want to have to sit out in the car all night too."

"You'll come inside with the rest of us but you'll have to maintain a low profile. Do you know what I mean?" He didn't let the boy answer, "Don't draw attention to yourself and it's probably best if you change into a small animal, like a fly or something, so you can watch the people and notice any strange behaviour from a distance without anyone knowing. Okay?"

"Ah, man! Come on! This is the hottest club in Jump City! And you're not even letting me have any fun here."

"Beast Boy, don't start. We can always come back later after we catch this guy, so Amie is safe. Do this for her, okay?"

Beast Boy moaned and then agreed, "Fine. But only for her, not because you ordered me too."

The pair of boys started to walk towards the club entrance at a slow, easy pace. Robin looked over a Beast Boy, who was staring at all the girls in line for the club, and asked, "Hey, why did you come with me anyways? Didn't you want to ride over with Amie and the rest of the team?"

Beast Boy let out a small "Eep," and swallowed down hard. He cast his eyes on the ground and rubbed his hands together nervously. "Well, I thought you could use some help, that's all. Can't I be useful every once and a while?" He threw back in defense, switching the tables so the focus was now on the dark-haired boy.

The accusation didn't faze Robin in any way and he pressed the issue harder, "Come on. I know something's going on. You can tell me."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand and smiled weakly. "Well… it's just that… I sort of had an embarrassing moment back there with… uh… Amie." Robin kept staring at him for more answers, fully interested now that the subject was about the new silver-eyed girl. "I just kind of… well, I… kind of… walked in on her when… she was… uh… she was only wearing her… her bathrobe," he mumbled, Robin barely able to catch what he said.

Robin's expression lit up and a whole flood of questions came pouring out of his mouth, "Oh ya? What did she look like? What was her body like? Could you see any parts of her? Did she look good?" Beast Boy gave him a shocked look at his friend's unusual behaviour and Robin coughed timidly and blushed. _Control yourself._ "Oh… uh… never mind. I'm sure she doesn't care. It was an accident. Could've happened to anyone." _Except me._ "I'm sure she's forgotten all about it now anyways." _Damn it. What happened? I couldn't control myself. I just had to know all about what Beast Boy saw. What's wrong with me?_

Beast Boy shrugged off Robin's comment and decided to ignore his leader's previous obsessive ramblings of questions. _That was weird. What's with Robin lately? Oh well. Whatever it is, he can handle it himself._ "Let's just head inside now." Robin nodded in agreement and the two slipped through the door and into the club, which was already packed with people despite the earliness of the evening.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Cyborg parked the T-car across the street from the busy club. Amie looked out her window at the crowd and the sign. "Breakable," she whispered with a hint of delight from recognizing the name. "I know this place. I come here a lot. Well, I used to," she said, her tone switching to one of apprehension. She touched the window softly, feeling the cool glass against her sweaty hand.

Raven was the only one in the car to pick up on the subtle changes in the girl's voice. She tried to change the topic a little for the poor, distraught girl's sake. "So, is this place any good?" she asked dryly, in reality not caring of the answer because either way she knew she wouldn't enjoy herself here.

Amie glanced to her right, past the giddy alien in the middle, to the darkly clothed woman at the opposite end. She smiled at Raven and answered, pleased for the shift in subjects, "Oh yeah! It's great! They have this large sheet of glass that's over a small pool of water for the dancing floor. And the water is lit up bright blue and it's filled with all kinds of tropical fish that just swim around. It's really cool." Raven nodded her understanding and attempted to give a small smile of her own in return.

In the middle of the discussion happening all around her, Starfire fidgeted, anxious to join the party already. "May me now dance?" she asked, hopeful.

Amie giggled and opened her door. "Yah, come on. Let's go!"

The three females exited the car and walked towards the club's entrance. Amie looked back over her shoulder to see their chauffeur still sitting in the driver's seat, not following. "Hey, Cyborg! Aren't you coming with?" she threw back at him.

Cyborg smiled and put his arm out of the window, resting it on the car door's frame. "Nah," he answered. "I've got a headache right now and music wouldn't help much," he lied. "Maybe I'll join you guys later. Don't worry about me. I'll just rest here for a while." Amie still didn't move from her stance in the middle of the road, half way between her metallic friend and her two female friends. She didn't want Cyborg to feel sad for being left out of the fun. Cyborg waved her away with a large hand and commanded, "Go on. I'll be fine. I'll catch up later." Amie obeyed and followed the two heroines in front of her into the club, as music poured out of the open door and into the clustered streets.


	5. A Fallen Star

**Broken Lines Of Silver**

Author: ChristinaRoss

Disclaimer: I do no own the Teen Titans or any of their characters. Though I wish I did, well except for Robin (I don't really like him if you couldn't tell, he's annoying). But I do own Amie.

Author's Notes: Well, despite my efforts, my chapters are still moving slowly, but you people don't seem to mind, do you? Things can't be rushed. And this introduction section is still large! I don't want to, because I promised I would, but I may have to cut down on replying to the reviews. Maybe I can just lessen what I say, or just make a list of everyone and say 'Thanks to these following people' or something. I'll decide for next chapter. But for now, I'll move them to the end of the story, that'll neaten things up a bit. Last little note is that since their at a club, of course there will be drinking, now I don't say that its alcoholic drinks but it can be assumed, or not. But just pretend that the people live in a world where legal drinking age doesn't matter and some people are aliens or have super powers. I know it might be hard to imagine that, people not caring about drinking age I mean, but try. Oh, and the title of this chapter, I debated about using this because some people might jump to conclusion that this is about Starfire, well don't jump! Don't even leap! Just Read, Review, Enjoy!

_Chapter 5:_

**A Fallen Star**

Silver, purple, and green eyes scanned the busy bodies filling up the dim room. Despite the number of lights that were flashing on and off, the room was still very dark and the three girls were but shadows. Amie swallowed down hard and exhaled the breath she had been holding in since she entered the club. It was just like she remembered and she was thankful for the familiarity. She waited patiently for her comrades to finish their inspection of the surroundings before she moved. She knew that they wanted her to lead the way because they had no clue where to go as she did. She took an assertive step forward, secretly terrified inside, but showing a confident front. She didn't want the heroes to know that really she was scared to be there, to move at all, but she did for their sake's, especially Raven's. She didn't want to seem weak in front of the powerful woman.

She quickened her pace a little, weaving between the dancing figures, towards the bar and said over her shoulder to her followers, "Come on. Let's go sit by the bar and decide what to do next from there."

The usual techno music was blaring through her ears and she stopped walking once she reached the glass bar. Everything in the place was glass; it was the club's theme, hence the name 'Breakable'. Even on a few occasions, some of the partiers had gotten a little rowdy and smashed a few of the clear decorations but no one was ever injured.

Amie sat upon a bar stool and waited for her new friends to catch up. Starfire managed to squeeze out of the crowd and took a seat next to the small brunette.

"It is quite full," the tall tanned beauty stated. "How can one dance in such a crowded confinement?"

Amie giggled at Starfire's bewilderment. "Yeah, it is pretty full tonight. Hey, where's Raven?"

Amie didn't need to hear Starfire's answer, as low curses emitted from within a bundle of people. The dark sorceress stepped out of the group after tossing back one last threat and joined the two girls.

Amie wanted to giggle at Raven's sour behaviour but decided against it, feeling it was safer to not tease the frustrated half-demon and risk losing her head. Instead she asked the others what they wanted to do, "So do you guys want to sit here for a while, have a drink? Or do you want to dance? Or maybe find the others? Or what?"

Raven glanced into the silver eyes, which pulled away immediately in habit, and said dryly, "I'm not heading through that swarm of pests again. I'll stay here. But you two can go ahead if you want." She nodded to both Amie and Starfire.

Starfire dropped her enthusiastic smile and replaced it with a concerned pout. "But Raven, we do not wish to leave you here all by yourself. We shall stay here with you until you are ready to move again." Then she looked over at Amie who was looking around the dance floor anxiously. "Unless you mind, friend Amie," Starfire said, worried that she would have to choose between her old friend's and her new friend's wants.

Amie turned her focus onto the uneasy face beside her and grinned, "Nope. It's all good. I could use a drink anyways. I'm so thirsty. Besides, if we sit here for a while, maybe the guys will find us." She swiveled her stool to face the bar and waved to get the bartender's attention.

Out of the corner of his eye, the bartender saw Amie's request and walked over to the three lovely ladies sitting by themselves. He studied each of them separately, getting an evil stare from Raven, an innocent smile from Starfire and a bashful glance from Amie.

The bartender immediately recognized the last girl and exclaimed, "Hey, Girly! Haven't seen you around here in a while. Where you've been at lately? I take it your father's still keeping you on a short leash, huh?"

Amie coughed nervously, not raising her sight and answered the older man, "Uh… yah. Can we, uh, have three drinks please?" She could feel the two sets of questioning eyes staring holes into the side of her turned head and exhaled slowly.

"Sure," the loud man answered, turning around to start mixing ingredients. He asked over his shoulder, "So who's your new friends? Haven't seen you here with them before. What happened to the last two, big goons you had shadowing you around? Man, I can't say I blame you for ditching those two. They were…" He pivoted around, holding three small glasses in his large hands and placed them down on the counter top in front of each girl. He smiled at the threesome and continued, "ugly. Not like you two thought." He winked at Raven and Starfire who both started to sip their drinks. " So are you singing for us again tonight, Girly?" He received no response. He backed away and then continued, "I must say, Girly, you're choice in accompaniment certainly has improved greatly." He held out a hand for either of the strangers to shake and introduced himself, "Hi. I'm Jeff, Breakable's official bartender. Well, one of them at least."

Starfire took the man's hand and shook vigorously. "It is good to meet you kind sir."

The man yelped quietly from the tight grip encompassing his knuckles and commented, "Quiet a grip you've got there." He chuckled and held out his now free and wounded hand to the dark figure, who looked at it, slightly raising an eyebrow. He took the cue and retracted his hand back behind the counter. He walked away from the trio, feeling the tension in the air around them, and went to fill another customer's order.

Raven turned to the girl she wanted to question, who sat perfectly still with her eyes still downcast and hiding her face behind her hand as her elbow rested on the glass surface, and asked, "So what was that about?"

Amie swung her head around slowly, lifting her eyes slightly to meet the others. "Well," she began, "That was just Jeff, someone I know from here. Like I said, I used to always come here. He can be pretty talkative though." The corner of her mouth raised into a half smile. "And about the big goons and the father comment… I used to tell people that I had a strict father so it would explain my unusual behaviour and absences. The goons were Sir's men that he sent to watch over me sometimes when he knew where I was heading. They were pretty scary and ugly," she laughed nervously.

"And the singing?" Raven furthered.

"Oh, that. Well it was nothing. I would just," she brushed a loose brown strand from her face to behind her ear, "sometimes sing here. For money. Because Sir never paid me for his jobs. And I wasn't allowed to get my own part-time job so… yeah. It's no big deal." Her sentences came out choppy and forced and her eyes filled with self-shame.

"You sing?" Starfire eagerly asked.

"Yeah, but I'm probably not all that good. Just good enough to entertain these kinds of people," she flicked her head back towards the crowd.

"I thought you said you always try not to draw attention to yourself, to better hide from your… problems. Maybe you haven't noticed but singing does seem to pin all eyes on the singer," Raven said in a deadpan voice.

Amie clasped both hands behind her neck, her elbows pointing towards her accuser. She flashed a goofy smile and retaliated, "Well, like I said, I needed the money and it was better to sing for it than to resort to plan 'B', prostitution. Besides, singing always made me happy. It was the only thing keeping me alive and sane." The truth made her chuckle. She had never considered singing so important to her but now that she thought about it and was defending it, she realized how much she loved to sing.

A sudden boyish voice behind her caused the brunette to leap from her seat. The other two had seen the abnormally dressed boy walk towards the group but didn't warn the unsuspecting victim of his approach. "Hey, guys. Did I hear someone mention singing?"

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

The green coloured fish swished past the smaller red fish near him and zoomed through the water, trying to spy anything that would catch his buggy eyes. Four familiar figures did just that as he noticed Robin and the three ladies making their way across the dance floor. He swam towards them, following directly under their footsteps.

_Oh, I wish I knew what they're talking about? Why do they get to have all the fun and I'm stuck here as a fish? Lousy Robin. I bet he just wanted me out of the way so he could get all friendly with Amie. Argh, after this dance, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! Wait a minute…_

Beast Boy's anger was dissipated at the sight directly above him. The group stopped walking and was standing fairly close to the DJ's turntables and Robin was saying something to Amie. Beast Boy couldn't make out what they were talking about but he didn't care. That wasn't what was currently on his mind. He stared above him, his fishy lips opening up in a gasp, frozen in their drooling state.

_Wow. Amie is wearing a skirt. Ho, man! Damn, I'm so glad I'm a fish._

He floated in the same position, stuck, unable to peel his eyes of the beautiful sight before him, for a few minutes. His lustful gaze was broken when the petit girl in the mini-skirt walked away, heading up to the DJ occupied at scratching disks.

_Damn._

The remaining three finished talking amongst themselves.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

"Why is she going to sing again?" Raven asked, hearing the answer the persistent hero gave the young artist but knowing that he truthfully had other reasons behind his demand. She took her glare off the curious green fish below them, whom she had been studying for some time while Robin convinced Amie to sing tonight.

_I'll have to have a talk with that boy soon._

"Because," Robin explained, "If we want this guy to know she's here, we're going to have to show her off a little. Once he hears she was singing here, he'll come looking for her. It's perfect!"

"Ooh! I cannot wait to hear her sing! I am sure she has quiet a beautiful, lyrical voice," beamed the overly excited Starfire, who was unusually hyper after the drink she gulped down.

"Yeah," the Boy Wonder agreed, " She probably has a great singing voice." He smiled at the thought, picturing the silver-eyed girl gliding on stage as she danced, her voice carrying over the undeserving crowds. He sighed, longing.

A sudden screech from the microphone caused the fallen boy to snap back to reality. A booming voice echoed into the room, as the DJ announced, "Alright, listen up you party people! We've got a special treat tonight. This girl here," he extended his right arm out beside him, showing off the fairly timid woman who was focusing on her friends' faces within the sea of others, "is going to sing for us tonight. Some of you might remember her, and for those who don't, be prepared to be blown away. So give it up for…"

"Amie!" the performer finished as she grabbed the microphone from the unwilling man's hands.

The horde of teenagers screamed and cheered, throwing their arms up into the air. A fast tempo-ed beat began blaring behind the star and the audience settled down slightly. Amie's lips parted and the words flowed out with ease from her throat. She maintained her speed with the background music, allowing every word to have its own emphasis. Her voice rained within everyone's ears. It was beautiful, sweet and softly forceful and she made it seem as simple to do as breathing. It was second nature to her. She moved her body in unison to the rhythm of the music, swaying her hips, shoulders, and lone free arm in any direction the melody ordered her to. She floated down from the platform gracefully, her feet moving as if they were gliding on air.

The four heroes stood in awe, Beast Boy now standing beside, joining Robin and the girls, absolutely stunned at the sight before them. The nervous, withdrawn girl they met the other day was completely gone now. Instead, what twirled in front of them was a confident, emotionally warm woman, pouring her soul into every word she sang and every move she danced. Their jaws dropped, each face blank from complete shock, none realizing that she was that good at her hobby.

_Wow. Who thought she had it in her?_

_She's incredible, so beautiful and captivating._

_That voice, I could listen to it all day._

_She is magnificent. I am ever so envious… uh… and proud._

The masses of people waved and weaved around, appreciating the added vocals, as Amie continued her solo. When she finally finished her lengthy song, the Titans snapped out of the trance they had been locked in the entire time. Amie thanked all her listeners as they cheered and went on with their usual affairs, and she joined her comrades once again.

"So, how was that?" she inquired, hopeful for a good response from the only critics she cared to hear from.

Robin spoke first, lively, "That was amazing, Amie. Real good."

"Really?" she eagerly asked, just wanting to hear more praise for her skills.

Raven answered the girl's repeated question in a reserved voice, "Yah. Good job."

To the dark sorceress' discomfort, Amie flung her arms around the young woman's neck, pulling her close in a thankful, friendly hug. "Ooh, thank you, guys!" she screamed into Raven's close ear. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Robin and Beast Boy stared at the embracing girls, jealousy washing over them, as Raven struggled to free her self from the entangled limbs.

_Ooh. Lucky Raven. She doesn't even like hugs. It's going to complete waste!_

_That should have been my hug. I complimented her first._

The irritated darker figure finally pulled away from the joyous brunette and she murmured, "I'm glad you're pleased but I don't do hugs."

"Oh. Sorry," she said, looking closely at her hug-victim, making sure that that apology was acceptable and required, unlike her previous ones which Raven had scolded her about.

Raven nodded in appreciation and Amie felt at ease.

Silence was among the set of adolescents until Starfire, who had been oddly quiet lately, interjected through the stillness. "Shall we dance?" she asked no one in particular.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

"All is calm so far," the robotic man confirmed, as the communication link crackled on the other side. He could barely hear his fierce leader's commanding voice through the loud music piercing in the background. He had been bored sitting by himself in the dark car outside the club and decided to update Robin on the occurrences, which were none, when really he just wanted to talk to someone and abolish this dullness. The dark-haired clubber wasn't responding much to Cyborg's conversation so he decided to drag him into one by force. "So what's been going on in there? Anything interesting?" he asked, wanting to know what he was missing out on.

Robin seemed distracted on the other side of the link, turning his head back constantly to see something, or someone off in the distance behind him, but he eventually answered the desperate teen, speaking slowly and loudly, "Oh… nothing much, really. Just some dancing. Nothing out of the ordinary or interesting happening in here," he lied, not wishing to share information about Amie's performance, desiring to keep the memories all for himself, and regretting that his other teammates were able to share into his joy.

"Oh," Cyborg said, disappointed. "That's cool."

"Yah, look, Cyborg. I gotta go. Just call me back if you notice anything strange, okay? We won't be much longer," ordered Robin, waiting for agreement in his demand.

"Alright," Cyborg whispered, turning off his communicator and lying back in the now reclined chair. "Whatever you say, Robin," he added to himself, slightly annoyed.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Robin closed his communicator and marched back in the direction of the dancing girls he left. Beast Boy had revisited one of his posts, sitting on a wall as a fly, spying the unsuspecting crowds through his big, gooey eyes.

Starfire and Amie danced freely in a small spot while Raven leaned against a nearby wall, watching from a distance with folded arms. The two dancers attempted very hard to convince the 'party pooper' to join them in their fun but to no avail. Raven would and could not be budged. So the two of them determined to dance with each other.

On Robin's return, he squeezed in between the two girls and started to wiggle his hips in his own goofy fashion. "Hey, ladies," he greeted. "May I join you?" He was sandwiched between two of his loves, Starfire and Amie, his old crush and his new crush, one like a wife and the other, his mistress. He flashed them both a wide grin and let them dance in circles around him. He couldn't have been any happier… until Amie collapsed at his feet.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

"Well, she seems to be certainly more comfortable now," Raven murmured under her breath, commenting on the scene unfolding before her eyes. Amie was spinning close around the Titan's leader in a flirtatious manner while Starfire tried to mimic her competition's free flowing moves, attempting to keep up with the smoother girl's motions.

Raven sighed solemnly, a part of her secretly wishing to be out there too on the dance floor, well, a small part of her at least, enjoying herself but she wouldn't dare to listen to the annoying voice within her.

_Of course, not with Robin though. Hmm… He also seems to be enjoying himself, a little too much. What is with all the guys lately? A new girl comes in and they drool all over her… I hope Cyborg doesn't join those two, but something tells me…_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she witnessed the smaller figure buckle over, falling to the ground by Robin's feet. The still conscious, other dancers halted, gawking at the unexplained situation. Raven, preserving her rationalism, dashed over to the fallen figure, lifting her body up a little from the dirty, hard ground. She held the sleeping girl's head on her left arm and flicked her sight on Robin, who stood, still stunned. "We have to go… now!" she insisted.

Robin didn't respond. He rested perfectly motionless, watching the dark-clothed girl lift Amie up onto her folded knees. Starfire took the lead, "Yes. We must get her back to the tower. Come, Robin, let us inform Beast Boy of this misfortunate situation." She dragged the silent boy along with her, trailing off to find the green being, in whatever creature-shape he might be in at the time.

Raven watched as the two disappeared into the crowd, Robin still keeping his eyes on her and Amie until the last moment. Once there was no sight of them, she struggled to stand, not used to lifting such weight on her own without her powers, even though the girl in her arms was fairly light-weighted. She started to walk toward the club's exit, pushing past people, no one noticing her distress. Before she could reach her destination, silken arms wrapped tightly around her neck, clutching for life, and a warm body pressed close against her chest. She looked down, already knowing the source of such a physical attack upon her. Amie had awoken.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

"She what?" Beast Boy yelled, fear and sorrow in his voice.

"Do not worry, Beast Boy. Raven is taking her to the T-car and we shall take her back home. She will be fine there, I am sure," Starfire calmed the panicked former dog, now frantically waving his arms around and pacing back and forth.

"Yeah, don't worry, Beast Boy," Robin added, finally back to himself. "She probably just fainted from exhaustion. Too much excitement in one night after what she's been through already, especially within the last twenty-four hours. We'll find out back at the tower if anything is really wrong, which there won't be. So let's get going."

Beast Boy shot ahead of them, wanting to check on Amie himself, and tossed back, "Well then, let's go!"

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

"Raven…" the frail voice whimpered. Her silver eyes glistened, filling with unshed tears and engulfed in sheer terror. She cuddled her carrier tighter, not wanting to ever let go. She felt a welcoming hand rub her back soothingly.

"There, there," cooed a somber voice, "you're going to be okay. You just fainted, that's all."

"Don't leave me," the weak Amie begged, "please."

"I won't. I promise. Were bringing you back to the tower, so just hold on tight, okay?" Raven patted Amie's light brown hair and felt the tense body in her arms relax. The form fell back, her arms releasing their death grip from Raven's throat, and laid back down into the sorceress' hold. "Amie?" Raven whispered, looking upon the young woman's still face. Amie plummeted back into a state of unconsciousness, but this time willingly, with a peaceful expression. She felt safe in the powerful heroine's grasp.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Cyborg blasted his voice throughout the enclosed car, singing along to the latest chart toper, so he didn't notice the frustrated, dark shape approaching him. Black energy surrounded the car's sound system, cutting off the tune that was playing and then dissipating. Cyborg discontinued his singing and rolled down the window to holler at the half-demon for ending the only fun he had all night. Instead, he was faced with a weary, tired, pale face.

"What's going on, Rae?" he asked, concerned now because he had never seen Raven show such emotion, or any emotion for that matter.

"Open the door," she commanded. "Amie fainted. We're heading back home. Plan's over."

"Alright," he said, stepping out of the car and opening up the side door for Raven so she could unload her burden.

Raven laid the tranquil body across the back seat, Amie still sustaining a loose grip onto Raven, slender fingers wrapped around her bare arm.

"Looks like she doesn't want to let go of you," Cyborg noticed.

"I know." Raven climbed into the back of the car and sat, raising Amie's head as she did so, placing it back down gently atop her lap once she was fully settled.

The driver revisited his proper seat and turned the key, starting the ignition just as Beast Boy came rushing out of the club's entrance with flailing arms. "Hey, guys! Wait up!" he exclaimed, hoping they saw him, which was difficult not to. He leapt into the passenger's seat, glancing back at Amie, concern written across his face.

Cyborg's foot levitated above the gas petal, holding off from pressing down and heading home. A thought crossed his mind, "B.B., where's Starfire and Robin?"

Beast Boy snapped into his seat and shot back impatiently, "Robin has to ride his R-cycle back and Star said something about flying home ahead to set up the Med lab or a bed or something like that. Whatever Amie might need. So let's go already!"

With that, Cyborg released his foot's hesitation and the car zoomed forward, heading back home.

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**

sexychicky862: Thank you. I am glad you have returned! Sorry I didn't include your review in the last chapter (4) but I posted it just before I got yours, so here is my thanks now! Yah, the flashback is sad but required for her character. Thank you for the compliment and encouragement!

kairistwin: Hehe… I like your comments about Robin and Beast Boy but… No, I won't ruin anything. Thank you for your review and that you think that I get better every chapter because I thought my last one sucked. And I try to update ASAP for my reviewers like you. Thank you so much!

Rabid-Gouki817: Well, Robin being human is still debatable. But he certainly isn't perfect like he seems to be portrayed on the show. Thank you for your comment and your review. Yeah, I'm trying to add a little more humour and character into my story. I am glad you keep returning to read and that you enjoy this so far. Thanks!

inu-yaha 1234: Wow! I rock! That's the best compliment I've ever gotten! Thank you! I am touched, truly I am. (wipes tear forming in eye) And you said my fan fiction does too? Wow. Thank you so much and guess what… you ROCK too! Thanks and I hope you keep reading my story!

DBZmotoko: Thank you, you think all my chapters are awesome? Kick ass! Yah Robin is actually a dirty little perverted boy in reality and its all downhill… no uphill I guess from here. Thank you for the awesome review and I shall keep them coming as fast and as good as possible! Thanks!


	6. Shattered Dreams

_**Broken Lines Of Silver**_

Author: ChristinaRoss

Disclaimer: I do no own the Teen Titans or any of their characters. I do own Amie.

Author's Notes: Well, the replies to reviews fits nicely down below, so I'll keep them there. It seems to solve my cramped problem. Oh and warning! This chapter has a small rape scene, nothing really graphic because I'm afraid my "sexual" writing may be crappy but I haven't tried yet, maybe later. Also, because rape is kind of a touchy, painful and disturbing topic to write about so I don't want a lot of details on it. But the allusion is certainly there. Oh and finally a tiny, itty, bitty yuri part shows up. Nothing big, not yet at least… so just be a little warned. It may be a small scene but it will have BIG repercussions muhahaha! So if you think you'll be bothered, just skip over the **bold** and hospital scenes. Well, Read, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy!

_Chapter 6:_

**Shattered Dreams**

The room was silent except for the sounds of machinery beeping, indicating their proper function, and a lone monotone voice echoing quietly in the blank space.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven chanted as she levitated in her usual meditative position. She remained in the bright room by herself, the only other being there, unconscious. The others were tired and reluctantly trailed off to bed, after much reasoning from the logical girl. She assured them that Amie would be fine without all of them crowding over her and that she herself would stay by just in case. She was the best choice to do so, never getting much sleep anyways so her body and mind was used to such abuse, and she did promise the fallen girl that she wouldn't leave her and she always stuck to her promises. So, she waited patiently for any sign of life emitting from the filled medical bed, while keeping focus on her meditation practices. She slowly let her eyelids fall, slowing down her breathing and fully relaxing. It had been quite an interesting day.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

**"Where were you, my pet?" purred the soothing yet vile voice from her worst fear looming above her as she rested on the ground, silver eyes filling with tears.**

**"I… I…" she stuttered trying to answer him before his rage boiled over and he attacked her again. But it was too late. Before she could satisfy the man with an excuse and begged for mercy, he had her by the arm, forcing her to stand.**

**"I don't want to hear it! There will be no sound coming from those sweet lips of yours, understood?" She sadly nodded, dropping her terrified gaze off of his hateful one. "Don't look away when I'm talking to you," he ordered, not raising his voice but she could tell his anger was rising. "Have we forgotten our manners already? Everything I've taught you just slipping out of your mind? That makes me look like a bad teacher and I don't like looking bad." He slapped her hard across the right side of her face with his free left hand. She held in a cry, obeying his command of her silence. He grinned viscously, his face still hidden in the shadows, covered by some sort of mask. Without warning, he threw her to the floor. She slid across the small, dark chamber, hitting her head against the far wall. He paced himself towards the wounded girl, taking his time because he knew she couldn't escape from him now and he loved to feed off her growing terror.**

**He reached his prey and bent down beside her, while she moaned and lifted a hand to her head, feeling the damage. He clutched her wrist, positioned on her brow, and demanded her attention. She placed her spiteful gaze upon him and braced herself for another beating.**

_**I can take another beating just so long as he's not in the mood to…**_

**She failed to stifle back a whimper, and the man chuckled at her pathetic attempt. "Take of your clothes," he instructed plainly, "and meet me in my chamber. I have a yearning for a good fight right about now." He smirked and walked away, kicking dust at her with the back of his boot's heel, leaving the girl to undress herself for his own pleasures.**

**The battered girl sat alone in the dark, slowly and reluctantly undoing her blouses buttons one by one. She fumbled with the small, plastic disks, her hands greatly shaking and her fingers too nimble to obey.**

_**Oh God no. Not this again. Anything but this.**_

**After forcing herself to move quicker, the petit brunette entered her nightmare. She lightly stepped into the beast's lair and was engulfed by complete darkness. She found her way to the large bed, feeling the soft, betraying sheets against her exposed skin. She was unfortunately very familiar with the bedroom, able to shift around without bumping into anything, despite the gloom. Sir always kept the lights off, telling her that she was too disgusting to look upon and he couldn't bear to lay his eyes on any part of her.**

**The vulnerable girl perched herself onto the bed, awaiting her 'privileges' as he called them. She huddled her legs in close to her body, rocking back and forth, covering as much flesh as she could from peeking out. Her muscles stiffened as the door opened, revealing the shadowy figure, sauntering straight towards her. She bit her lower lip, preventing her from screaming and didn't waver from her protective cocoon shape.**

**"Come now, my ferocious Silver Tigress, show me some of that anger I know you have bottled up. Don't make me beat it out of you," he pleaded, rubbing her shoulder seductively.**

**She lashed out at him, scratching his naked chest with her sharpened, claw-like fingernails. She knew that was what he wanted, he needed, to feel aroused, but she couldn't help it, her hatred for him overwhelming her senses causing her to react instantaneously.**

**"Good," he praised, overpowering her and pinning her body to the bed. He lowered his face close to hers, her nose scrunching as she felt his hot breath on her cheek. "Look at yourself," he whispered in her ear. "You're absolutely repulsive. You don't deserve to live. You're just lucky I'm so generous. But do you appreciate it? No. Instead you run off, leaving me to try and hunt you back down. Well, you can't get away from me that easily, my dear. You must now plead for my forgiveness. I want to hear you beg for it."**

**Tears streamed down the pale girl's face, as she tried to fight him off, kicking with her loose legs, his body weighing down atop her. He held her arms above her head with one hand and was stroking her face and hair with the other. He was too strong for her to handle but she still resisted, yelling, "Get off of me! I hate you! I hate you! You sick bastard!" Her shouting only encouraged her attacker further and he grinded his hairy thighs into her smooth ones.**

**"Come on, beg for it. I know you want to. Beg and it'll be easier on you."**

**She knew he was lying but her body was too weak from fighting him off for such a prolonged period of time that she couldn't oppose him any longer. She caved, crying out, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please… Please forgive me. I am unworthy. I deserve it all. Please forgive me. I am sorry." She launched forward, locking tight lips together in a desperate kiss, hoping it would please him and help her cause.**

**He pulled away bitterly as if her lips were poisoned and they were stinging his. He spat the girl's saliva back at her, soaking her drained face. "No," he hissed coldly and he finished up with what he intended to do, raping the girl for another time; destroying what little remaining innocence she had left.**

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

The limp body let out a small, agonized moan, components reviving themselves, moving slightly from their extended rest. The floating form shot her eyes open at sudden realization of the awakening patient. Raven hovered over to the bed's side, placing her pastel hands on the metal rail, set up for safety reasons. As Raven opened her mouth to speak, the still comatose girl's limbs flew wildly, banging against the bed, hitting Raven lightly a couple of times. Panic-stricken, Raven sprawled her body diagonally across the girl's, trying to pin her down and prevent her from doing any damage.

"Amie, calm down," she soothed. "Can you hear me? It's alright. You need to calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." It was no use; her pleas could not penetrate the lashing girl's thoughts.

Raven was having a difficult time controlling the young woman's erratic behaviour. Letting go of one of the legs she was holding down, Raven flipped open her communicator, ultimately regretting doing so. The now free leg kicked her hard in her stomach and she coughed painfully.

"What is it?" Robin asked on the other line, hearing the scuffle in the background. "Is there a problem?"

"Ugh… Just Amie… She's… kind of waking up… I could use some help here," she grunted in response. She closed the yellow, circular device and repositioned her holds on the feisty, petit brunette.

_Damn, she's strong for her size._

Raven was losing the battle when she heard an ear-piercing scream secreted from Amie's clenched mouth, "Get off me! I hate you! I hate you! You sick bastard!"

"I will… ugh… if you just calm down," Raven promised, tightening her hold even more so.

With that, the angered shape relaxed, pools forming within the closed eyes, and Raven released her grasp on the girl. She hunched over the sobbing corpse, close to her face, studying it for any more signs of life. The lying form cried out, Raven not startled at all by the sudden outburst, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please… Please forgive me. I am unworthy. I deserve it all. Please forgive me. I am sorry." What happened next, did however startle the sorceress. The unconscious figure rose from her embedded spot and pressed her lips firmly against the poor, unsuspecting heroine. Raven couldn't pull away, forced into a fixed seal by the hand on the back of her neck, hauling her closer and tighter into her. Raven's eyes went wide, as she tried to awaken the kisser, wanting to scream at her to cease this profound confusion. Her speech turned into only muffles inside the other girl's mouth.

A few lip-locking moments later, which seemed like grueling hours for Raven, Amie's silver eyes shot open in shock. She immediately liberated the distraught teen from her grasp and pulled back herself, pushing her back against the stacked pillows on the medical bed. "Oh my…" she exclaimed, her face giving off a sickly glow. "I am so sorry, Raven. I didn't… I mean I was… I thought you were someone else. Ugh… I'm such an idiot."

She tucked her knees in close to her chest, cradling herself in her usual manner. She sobbed quietly to herself, digging her face into the nook of her arm. Raven stood a distance off, after being shoved away in a panicked hurry. She reached out a hand to comfort the girl but felt a little awkward herself with the action.

_Oh boy. This is awkward._

_What have I done? Now they'll all hate me and kick me out of their home and I'll have to go back to that monster!_

The eerie silence between the two girls was disrupted as all four other Titans came bursting through the door. The two frozen figures turned to the bustling bodies at the doorway, each paralyzed.

"Where's the trouble?" Robin asked eagerly, wanting in on some action of his own. He surveyed the cramped room, disappointment flashing on his face briefly at the realization that the dilemma was over. Raven and Amie's petrified faces peaked his interest though. "Are you guys alright? It looks like you've two seen a ghost or something."

Raven nodded slowly, her eyes still wide and staring off into the blank space directly in front of her amethyst eyes. She didn't say a word, her lips too stiff to move, overly used from what they were accustomed to. She missed another comment made by Robin, his voice slipping past her ears. _Snap out of it. Act natural, for Amie's sake. She feels bad enough as it is without you reacting so petrified of the weird situation. It wasn't her fault. Snap out of it!_ She shook her head, concentrating on the present and the questioning stares she was receiving.

"Everything's fine," she reassured, attempting to keep her voice in its usual monotone state, making sure everyone had settled out of offensive mode. "It was just a slight…" she searched her mind for the right word, tossing out horrible choices, until she found a reasonable solution, "disturbance as Amie was having a nightmare. Right, Amie?" She glanced over at the only other witness, wanting her to confirm her explanation.

Amie's crying had ceased but she maintained her comforting hug around her bent knees. She stifled an affirmative, "Uh huh," to Raven's story and sighed deeply.

Robin knew there was something that the two mysterious women weren't telling him but he decided to let it slide… for now.

Starfire floated in the room, appearing pretty confused at what was going on, determining that she would question someone about it later, perhaps Robin.

Beast Boy had his own suspicions, brushing of few after more carefully considering Raven as one of the participants.

Cyborg also noticed that things weren't quite right but figured it was safer to stay out of other people's business.

After much reassurance of her good health and her need for some rest, the four clueless teens headed back to their rooms for their own much needed sleep, due to the hustle so early in the morning. Raven and Amie were left in the quiet room all alone again.

Raven turned to Amie, who was sitting up now, dangling her feet over the edge of the bed, her legs too short to touch the ground. The dark mistress coughed uneasily and sat down beside her, a no too close, comfortable distance away from her. Amie kept her eyes downcast, staring at a white tile on the ground. She didn't want to say anything, she felt so embarrassed as it was, but she knew that Raven was going to bring up the topic.

She was right. Raven cleared her throat and began, "Hey, it's okay, about earlier I mean, when you…" she slouched, not able to bring herself to actually say what happened, not for the emotionally fragile girl's sake but for her own, "I know you didn't do that on purpose. You were just having a nightmare and your body was acting it out. Let's just never speak of it again, okay? So, we can just both go to bed and act like nothing happened." She regained her posture and stood, walking towards the exit.

A small coo from behind her stopped Raven dead in her tracks. "Raven?" the voice requested her attention again.

"Yeah?" Raven replied dryly, spinning on her heel to face the once again shy-like girl.

"Umm…" _Was I that repulsive?_ "Never mind," she managed to slip it. _She hates me. I know it was an accident and probably felt weird to her, but did she have to seem so disgusted about what happened? It was a mistake, wasn't it?_ She joined Raven, standing up straight beside her, hiding her insecurity with a small, hopeful smile. The pair of them walked out of the medical lab, Raven flipping the lights off as they exited, and they separated into their own rooms for the night upon saying their final 'Goodnights'.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

For the third time in the last two days, Robin leaned over the conference table, his teammates occupying the lining seats, their attention focused on their leader. "Let's keep this quick," he announced, "before Amie wakes up." He cleared his throat and continued on to the issue he had to discuss, "Well, despite our early departure last night, I think the plan is going well."

"Well?" Beast Boy interjected. "But the guy didn't even show up!"

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose with his gloved thumb and index finger. "I know," he mumbled back. "But even so, he must know by now that she's still out there, nearby, and I bet he's pissed off. Like all villains, he'll come knocking soon enough."

"So we wait?" Raven inquired.

"Ooh… I do not have the patience to wait," Starfire wailed.

Robin tired to calm his agitated friends, "I know it's boring and you're all getting restless just lounging around the tower but it's not any different than any other time we're in between criminals. We always have to wait for them to act first before we can put them away."

Cyborg spoke up, dictating a thought he previously had, "It's been pretty quite lately though. Nobody else has attacked in a while."

"Yeah, I know," Robin noted. _I need to blow off some steam myself. I guess I'll train after the meeting breaks._ "Something tells me that our newfound peace won't last much longer anyways. Besides, there's plenty to do in the tower, like training, watching TV, fixing things, reading… uh… anyways, you get my point. So everyone just be prepared though if something does pop up and remember to make sure Amie feels welcomed and comfortable. After that fainting, I'm even more so worried about her."

Cyborg grunted to himself quietly as he stood with the rest, getting up to leave the room and make some alterations to some of his new projects._ I warned you that dragging her out in public would be a bad idea._

Raven pulled Beast Boy back into the meeting room just as everyone else spread apart. He gulped at being yanked by the collar of his suit and gasped for air. "Hey! What's the big deal?" he exclaimed, angry with her for the abuse. She absent-mindedly intimidated him against the wall, her still face not showing any emotions.

"Listen," she started. "Don't even think about doing anything stupid with Amie."

"What are you talking about?" he defended. "If you should be lecturing anybody, which you shouldn't be, it would be Robin. He's the one who's so obviously in love with the girl."

"Oh, I'm going to have a talk with him later too. But for now… I saw your little fishy face at the club last night."

The changeling started to sweat, rubbing his hands nervously. "You did?" he uttered. "Well, I was just doing my job, okay?" he shot back. "I was looking for any suspicious people."

"And did you happen to find any up Amie's skirt?" she countered.

Beast Boy's eyes shifted to the exit, wishing he could dash past his interrogator and flee the painful situation. He kept his eyes on the doorway, as he answered, "No. I was just… ah…"

"Right. That's what I thought. I'll let this one slide for now but remember, I'm watching you."

Without turning back, the embarrassed green being fled the scene. _Sheesh. Why does Raven seem to care so much about Amie now? She doesn't care about anybody._

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

Starfire hovered beside the worn punching bag, as the spiked combater continued to beat upon it. Her face was no longer cheerful, but showed off her worried, curious feelings. As Robin landed a fierce some sidekick against the bag, causing it to swing hard in the opposite direction, Starfire stated, "Perhaps I am just too ignorant in your Earth emotions, but I did not understand what happened with Amie and Raven earlier this morning and why they were behaving in such a peculiar manner. Possibly you could explain it to me?"

Robin didn't bother to stop his training, hearing Amie's name making him want to pound the sack harder, imagining it was all of her fears and he was going to destroy them for her. "Sorry, Star. I can't really explain it myself. In all honesty, I don't know what's with those two but I know something's up. Maybe we'll find out later."

Starfire nodded her understanding and lowered onto the ground, feeling more at ease now that she knew she wasn't the only one who didn't comprehend past occurrences.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

Amie stood once again outside Raven's bedroom, doing the same thing only a mere twenty-four hours ago. _I know she said to not mention it again but I really should explain. She's the one I feel most comfortable with and if I lose her as a friend or things are too awkward between us, I don't know what I'll do._ She knocked lightly on the door. There was no response. She knocked harder this time, saying Raven's name as she did. Still nothing. _Guess she's somewhere else then. Maybe I'll come back later._ As she turned to walk away, the door slid open. She spun, expecting to confront the dark sorceress but was instead only met by a glowing darkness. _Damn sensors. I'll never get used to them._ She hesitated moving, unsure if she should intrude into the other girl's room. _Should I? I mean she could have just not heard me knocking. But if she really didn't want to be disturbed or wasn't there, if she found out I came in uninvited… She'd hate me even more._ Her mind debated over the matter for several seconds until curiosity had gotten the better of her. She slowly placed a foot into the unknown territory, feeling a force drawing her further into the chamber.

"Raven?" she asked, part of her hoping the girl wasn't around and the other praying she was. Her voice echoed off the empty walls, radiating in the hollow room. Once silence returned to her ears, Amie noticed a slight hissing sound. It was coming from the bathroom and its door was closed which Amie hadn't realized before. _Oops. I guess she's in the shower. I'll just leave then before she even knows I was here._ She rotated around to leave, walking briskly until something glittering in the low candlelight caught her eye.

Under a pile of books, a silver handle glistened. She stepped towards it, looking over her shoulder to make sure she could still hear the water running and the door remained closed. She positioned her hot, sweaty hand on the cool metal, lifting it gently from underneath the small tower of books. She raised it up to her eye level and studied the mirror before her. The frame was covered in curvaceous etchings and small, embedded jewels. Her reflection stared back at her and a sudden wave of disgust fell over her. _**Look at yourself. You're absolutely repulsive**. No! **You don't deserve to live.** **And now you're all alone. Everyone hates you. Just look. How could anyone possibly like you? **No._ She replaced the mirror back down onto the desk, feeling an unexpected hate towards it. She slammed it harder than she intended to, hearing a faint cracking. Her heart sank, fearing and dreading what she had just done. _Oh God no. Please… Please don't be broken._

She reluctantly turned over the mirror again, staring at the pane of glass, a thin, tiny crack running across it. Her mind raced with her heart's pace, picking up speed with every nerve raking moment. _Uh oh. She'll notice this… Wait! Maybe she won't. It's so small and… It was an accident. I didn't mean to… I could just put it back under the books and walk away. If she asks, I could deny the whole thing… She probably doesn't even use it… I could buy a new one… Or a new pane of glass and fix it myself when she's gone… Yeah. I'll put it back for now and come back to fix it later. Hopefully she won't look at it until then…_

The anxious brunette heard the shower stopping behind her. Feeling petrified, she returned the fractured mirror to its original position and zoomed out of the room, closing the door behind her. _Stay calm. You'll fix it._

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

"Oh my sweet Silver Tigress, what trouble are we getting ourselves into now?"

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC**

kairistwin: Wow, you think I'm fast on the update, you're fast on the reading/reviewing! It's like your sitting by your computer just waiting… ready to pounce on it. Cool! And a little creepy, but appreciated. Yah, those crazy, hormoned boys, what shall we do with them? And how dare you call yourself that! Joking, I would be honoured for you to call yourself 'kairstwin', hehe, I mean: my loyal reader. Wow, I have a loyal reader! Thanks so much!

raerob4ever: Ooh! I shall update soon only because you asked, but the added pleasantry of it is bonus! So I send double thanks to you for the review and the please, I like please, it's such a nice word. But who is to say Amie has powers? (raises eyebrow inquisitively) But then again who's to she doesn't? (repeats previous action) You shall see and all will be revealed soon enough… maybe. Dum dum dummmm! Thanks so much and please review again, it motivates me!

inu-yaha 1234: Ooh! (I say ooh a lot, I should find another 'word' to use). So GOOD? Damn that's awesome! With each chapter I write, it feels like they're getting crappier and crappier and yet your reviews make them seem like they're getting better and better! Wow, you don't know the thrill I get when I log on and it says I have an email because I know it's from fan fiction and it means a new review. Thank you so much for the smiles you bring me with each review!

Rabid-Gouki817: Yup, I wanted Amie to have some amazing hidden skill that would blow the Titans away and singing just seemed most convenient and workable. I hope my poor attempts as describing her performance was okay, I don't sing myself (I'm bad at it lol) so I hope it sounded good. That Beast Boy is a troublemaker. Well you can speculate if you want to, but I'm glad you keep coming back for more. Thanks for another Excellent review!

D. Montgomery: Hourra! A new reviewer! Oh joyous day! Can my week get any better? Well you made it better already. Well, I am glad you enjoyed it so far and I hope you return for the remainder, I have barely scratched the surface of my story's plot. Thank you so much for taking time to read my story and then care enough to write a great review about my story. I hope my updating 'skills' weren't too bad for you, I consider myself kind of a slow updater, though others assure me I'm not. Well, thanks!

DBZmotoko: Alrighty! (I'm trying to use new words instead of Hourra and Ooh all the time, bear with me here.) I'm super rocking awesomely (again trying new things) pleased that you think every chapter is getting better and better, as I said before I have my doubts. But if you say they're all good then I am happy and I trust your judgment. And I'm very… hmm… need a new word… to the thesaurus! Aha! I am very delighted that my story is suspenseful, I try for it to be and it is! Thanks a whole bunches!

silverfox: Awesome! Another person to join my cult… I mean group of readers… yes… that's what I meant to say… (looks around nervously). I believe in a personal touch, I know I get happy and excited when I read one, even if it's not for me! Yeah, I love any kind of Raven and/or yuri story. And I'm sad that you're sad. But wow, I appreciate the comment of me should've started writing sooner (that came out awkward sounding)! I'm thrilled to hear that I'm keeping with the characters because I'm afraid I might end up wandering by mistake. Don't worry I shall keep it up, and thank you greatly!


	7. Lost Control

**Broken Lines Of Silver**

Author: ChristinaRoss

Disclaimer: I do no own the Teen Titans or any of their characters. I do own Amie.

Author's Notes: Finally done! This one was a big challenge. Well, I hope you people are happy though. Because I'm forced by you reviewers to write so much, I am now thinking in writing. I narrate my own actions in my head like a story. "It's annoying and constant!" she screamed. Oops. There I go again! Plus, I think about what will happen in my next chapters at night and I can't sleep because I might forget it, which I always end up doing anyways (forgetting that is). Therefore… my point is… if I failed any of my hard exams, I blame you all and the sleep deprivation you have cursed me with! Sorry for the lateness on this chapter, I'm stuck in the middle of studying for exams PLUS I must watch the chilling conclusion(s) to season 4 of Teen Titans! That's right! Raven fans will not be disappointed with it! Pure Awesomesity (I know, I make up a lot of words)! I hope I'm breathing again… And this is somewhat of a hard chapter to write; it's pretty risky and must to be done perfectly or else it would ruin everything. Lastly, there will be some actual 'action'/fighting next chapter, I think… I hope. Anyways, Read, Review, Enjoy!

_Chapter 7:_

**Lost Control**

A bright pink light flashed from underneath the mountain of books, highlighting every object within inches of it.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

The small, green car spun in circles wildly and eventually crashed into a nearby wall.

"Ah. No fair," the driver protested. "Give me a chance."

"No way, B.B." his competitor taunted. "If you can't deliver, than don't bother challenging me to a dual."

Beast Boy slinked down further on the couch, mumbling curses towards the robot man under his breath. His car reloaded onto the screen and he was using all his force to try and regain the lead. The sleek, blue car glinted on the horizon in Beast Boy's screen and he pressed down hard on the turbo button, his vehicle whizzing forward, catching up to his foe. He trailed close behind the leader, switching sides quickly to zip ahead. Cyborg blocked all of his attempts at passing him, always getting to the opening slightly ahead of the changeling. As Beast Boy still attempted to out maneuver his metal friend, he didn't notice the mines Cyborg just dropped until it was too late. He swerved his vehicle, trying to dodge the deadly orbs, but he ended up swiping against another cluster of them. "No!" he screamed, tapping multiple buttons, trying to recover control. The small, green car blew up within seconds, pieces flying all over his screen. Giant, red letters flashed in front of his eyes, proclaiming him a loser and Cyborg the victor. The game was over.

Beast Boy kept the controller loosely within his grasp and groaned, as Cyborg danced around in circles yelling, "Booyah!"

"Alright, I get it. You win, Cy," the crushed green being sighed.

After a few more moments of gloating, Cyborg calmed down and sat back down on the couch next to his creature friend. Cyborg noticed that something had been troubling the lad lately, so he decided to ask. "Hey, what's wrong with you lately? You seem… kind of down."

"Oh," Beast Boy whispered. _Should I ask his advice? Cyborg's a guy, I'm sure he knows a thing or two about the ladies._ "It's just… What do you think about Amie?"

Cyborg was shocked; he didn't expect the topic to be about her, he thought that Beast Boy was just upset again about not owning his own moped. "I don't know," he replied. "She's nice, kind of quite but that could be expected. I haven't actually talked to her much by ourselves. Why?" _I think I already know the answer to this question._

"Well, I don't know." Beast Boy scratched his scalp, and brushed his hair back a bit.

"You better not have fleas again," Cyborg interrupted.

"What? Oh, no. Just a nervous thing. It's just that I think… I really like her. I know I don't know her all that much, but just something about her, it just feels… like… wow. You know?"

"Uh… sure, I guess. But maybe you should hold off on making any moves on her for a while though," Cyborg instructed.

"Why?" Beast Boy's brow scrunched and he frowned, displeased with Cyborg's request.

"Well, we're trying to help her out right now, and dating her isn't going to help that much. Plus, she might not want to get too close to anyone, what with her past being how it is."

_He's got a point… I guess. But…_

"Wait a minute! You just want her all for yourself! You're just as bad as Robin. Trying to trick me into thinking I shouldn't go for her so you can swoop in and steal her!" he accused, harshly.

"What? No," Cyborg stuttered. "That's ridiculous. I'm just saying that she might be too fragile for any relationship now and if you date her, it'll distract you from trying to catch this guy and save her. I'm not trying to steal your crush."

_Yeah, right. I know his and Robin's little game. They're both against me. But I'll play along for now. And they can be sure that I'll be keeping a close eye on them… both of them._

"Oh, yah. I guess you're right," Beast Boy corrected himself, bearing a fake, thankful smile. "Thanks for the tip. I'll keep it in mind."

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

Raven stepped gracefully out of the steaming shower, water droplets falling off of her, soaking the floor beneath her feet, and she turned the knob slowly to cease the oncoming water flow. She wrapped a dry, warm towel around her slippery, glistening body and examined herself in the small bathroom mirror. As if on cue, her purple eyes flashed a light pink hue and then returned to their normal state within a mere millisecond. Having caught the quick changes, Raven blinked tightly and stared harder at her reflection, boring her sight into her deep eyes. "That was weird," she commented._ Wonder what that was all about. Well, everything looks fine now. I must have been seeing things._

After reassuring her normality, she shook her head, clearing her jammed thoughts, and brushed the happening swiftly out of her mind as she exited the small room.

The pale woman scanned her bedroom quickly and headed towards her closet. _Why I'm I bothering to wear a towel? I'm in my own room._ She shed her covering before she reached the large, sliding closet door. She placed a tiny hand upon the door, and pushed it open, revealing a row of identical leotard suits and hooded cloaks, dangling from separate hangers. _Wow. I need a new wardrobe. Everything's the same._ As she stared into the darkened closet, inspiration struck her and she grabbed the nearest outfit, flinging it over her shoulder onto her bed. She closed the closet's door, hiding the costumes once again, and plunked herself down onto the bed in front of the crumpled clothes.

_This can be fixable. I just need to make a couple of teeny adjustments, that's all._ With that, she got to work, starting with the black leotard. The dark sorceress began by ripping a long sleeve off and tearing it again in half, tossing the upper part behind her. She repeated the same actions to the other unsuspecting sleeve, creating two, long, black gloves lying by her side. Once she had accomplished this, she moved her attention down to the abdomen section, splitting the lower piece off completely. Her final alteration to the leotard suit was shredding up the top section, causing it to dip in a low U-shape. For the blue cloak, all she did was rip it in half length-wise, flinging the hooded half behind her with the rest of the scrap material. With the long, thick cloth remaining, she simply turned it upside down so the jagged edge was at the bottom and placed it with her newly redesigned gear.

"There," she announced her completion to herself, showing off a pleased smile. She stood up, picking up her clothes as she did, and quickly dressed, rushing out of her room just as had finished tying her new, blue skirt covering her satin, black panties.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

Four Titans and Amie gathered around the kitchen table, the room abuzz with laughter and talking. Robin flipped another pancake out of the griddle and poured in some more thick, pancake mixture. "Hope you guys are hungry," he chanted, readjusting his yellow chef hat that matched the apron tied around his waist. Everyone shouted their eager responses at once from behind him, causing the pancake resting on his flipper to slip, as he was about to toss it. The tasty breakfast treat spun through the air, soaring behind the team.

Cyborg and Beast Boy rose at the same time. "I'll get it," they cried out in unison, both racing to retrieve the flying, pastry disk. Just as the Cyborg had reached up an arm, almost touching it because of his large height, he tripped, sending himself and the green wolf crashing to the ground. They landed hard, their limbs entangled together, and moans seeping from their clenched mouths.

The remaining teenagers sitting around the table gasped at the sight before them. With his eyes still closed tight, Cyborg murmured, "It wasn't that bad guys. You don't need to act all shocked."

"That's not what we were reacting to," Robin informed.

Cyborg and Beast Boy opened their eyes to see a pair of bare feet right in front of their faces. The set of rowdy boys slowly untangled themselves and rose from the ground. It wasn't until they stood tall that they noticed the ruined pancake sprawled across the dark sorceress' head.

Neither looked at Raven's face, fearing the angered expression, which would lie upon it. They just glanced around nervously, occasionally returning their glares at the flopped pancake. Cyborg started to apologize first, too impatient to wait for the cowardly changeling who was procrastinating. "Look, Rae. Sorry about that. It just kind of… got away from us, you know?" he said, his voice wavering his uneasiness.

Everyone grew silent as the entire group heard the last thing they ever thought they would hear coming from Raven's lips. She giggled, a sweet, lyrical giggle escaping her mouth and she pressed a hand to her mouth to cover it up. No one moved, his or her eyes practically coming out of their sockets as they studied her over to make sure that this really was the half-demon they've known. As they gawked, she grabbed the flapjack from her hair, which she had earlier put into a half ponytail, the bangs pulled back and fastened together with an elastic band, and smiled cheekily.

"Oh, you silly boys and your games," she teased, letting out another child-like giggle, sending chills up everyone's spine.

_Okay… What's wrong with her?_

_Someone must have replaced the real Raven with an evil mutant zombie version of her! _

_I knew Raven would cheer up someday. Perhaps she would like to 'hang out', as they say, with me later._

_That's weird. I don't think I've ever heard Raven giggle like that before. And her voice… It sounds… not as cold as usual._

_What the…?_

As everyone was occupied with the thought of Raven actually laughing about something, Amie was the first to notice the girl's new attire. "Trying a new look?" she offered, inspecting the torn clothes. Raven did not only sound different but defiantly looked the part too. She wore her homemade, long, tight gloves, stretching up to just before her elbows. Her tattered cloak was used as a short skirt, tied in a knot at her right hip. Her shoulders were half showing due to the missing pieces of the sleeves and the opening now dipped low over her chest, showing some rather promiscuous flesh. She twirled on her heel to show off the backside, causing her skirt to flutter up, flashing a little of her black lingerie at her audiences.

"Do you like it?" she asked, aiming the question back at Amie.

_What is she doing? This isn't like her. How could she have changed so fast? Is this her way of dealing with that…? Does she think this is some kind of game? Is she mocking me? Why is trying to act all… flirty and fluffy?_

"Yeah, looks… umm… great," declared Amie.

"Uh… Breakfast is ready. You going to join us, Raven?" Robin asked, changing the topic and acting like nothing was different, hoping that would get everyone else to behave normal in front of the reformed girl as well. He removed his puffy chapeau and handed out plates.

"You bet! I love it when you cook, Rob-ums. You look so dashing it that little chef's hat." Raven strutted over to the counter and leaned up against it while she waited to be served. She rested her elbows atop the hard surface, cradling her head in her palms, and positioned her chest in between the slanted arms on the flat top. The others continued about their own business, trying to act normal but all secretly wondering about Raven, especially Amie.

Beast Boy stared at the sight; Raven had purposefully set herself up to show off as much cleavage as possible, which was a fair amount. His eyes stayed fixed at the breasts starting to pop out of the new jagged top until he remembered Raven's previous threat about such lustful actions.

_But she was talking about Amie. Maybe… Who am I kidding! This is Raven! She would be even more pissed off about it. She'd probably beat the living crap out of me! Better look away before she notices me staring._

He lifted his eyes to her face, surprised to see her looking straight at him with a humoured expression, cocking an eyebrow in his direction. "Nice view, B.B.?" she smirked, pushing her chest further into the counter, ultimately causing them to plumb up more and push out.

Caught off guard, Beast Boy gulped hard. "Yah, some nice hills and a quaint valley," he joked, praying she wouldn't beat him to a pulp for his retaliation.

Raven burst out laughing, throwing her head back and clutching her sides. "Good one!" she complimented through her loud chuckles.

The green boy was stunned, for a third time this morning. "You're laughing at my joke?" he questioned, emphasizing the word 'my'. "And you called me B.B.?" _That's a first. Whatever it is, I like this new Raven. _He decided to stop questioning why she was behaving differently, not wanting to jinx her transformation because she actually now seemed to like him.

"Yeah, you're so funny," she stifled, finally ending her prolonged laugh, striving to catch her breath. Once she composed herself again, Raven's short attention skipped over to Starfire who was reaching up in one of the cupboards to gather the maple syrup. "Wow, Star. Can your skirt be any shorter? Looks totally hot," she purred in a sultry, enthusiastic tone, her usual monotone voice long gone since her shower.

Starfire turned to face the speaker, giving a puzzled look, trying to figure out what her friend could possibly mean. "My skirt is not burning me. It is actually well-temperate," Starfire tried to explain.

"You're one to talk, Raven. Your skirts so short I can almost see your…"

"Beast Boy!" Robin interjected. "Sit down and be quiet. You're not helping anything."

"But I was just… fine," the discourage lad protested, and then halfheartedly regained his original seat.

Raven ignored Beast Boy's antics and attempted to clarify what she meant earlier, "No, silly. I mean your skirt looks good on you. Really shows off your legs." She gave a sexy wink towards the alien, still perplexed beyond repair.

Hmm… friend Raven certainly is pleasant today. Starfire was too naïve and unfamiliar with the Earth's ways to question the sudden difference in her companion.

_What the hell is going on with her? Am I the only one noticing? Or caring? I have to talk to her._

"Uh… Raven can I talk to you for a minute?" Amie asked politely.

Raven cocked her head to one side as a dog would when being spoken to. She didn't reply.

"About… about earlier?" Amie clarified.

A grin streaked across the purple-haired girl's face and she glided over to the shorter woman. She came in real close, surprising Amie, their boobs bumping up against one another, and she moved her face beside the brunette's. Amie could smell her sweet scent flowing from her hair and skin. When her lips were near enough to Amie's ear, she whispered, "You mean our little kiss?" sending chills down Amie's spine and causing her stomach to flutter. Amie gradually nodded her head and Raven backed away, smiling as she sat down beside her metallic friend.

"Wow, Cyborg, have you been working out again?" The excited girl ran her hand slowly down Cyborg's arm, teasingly. "Or maybe you just got a new upgrade."

"Uh… I guess," he answered, smiling at the compliment.

Sitting at the head of the table, Robin took action, "Are you feeling alright, Raven? You seem a little… different."

Raven's expression dropped into a small, pout-y one, whispering pathetically in a sad, whiny voice, "You don't like the way I'm acting?"

Falling for the girl's crushed act, he oddly felt guilty and sympathetic towards her. "No, I'm just worried that something might be wrong," he defended.

"Well, you don't need to worry," she cheered. "I'm fine! In fact I'm better than fine! I feel great! Just look at these fantastic firm breasts I've been hiding all this time. They're finally getting some air and light." She cupped her chest and lifted it up to emphasize her point.

All three guys gawked; drool dripping from their open mouths. _Well, if she wants to act this way, who am I to stop her. I'll just be sure to keep a close eye on her._

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

The cracked mirror, still concealed underneath the stacks of books, flashed a tint of light gray and then dimmed down to nothingness again.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

The confused girl awoke to find her head throbbing hidden within her darkened hood. She gradually picked herself up from the dusty ground and placed a cautious hand to her temple. Her purple eyes shot open and she searched the area around her, determining her location. She was wearing her usual black, one-piece leotard suit and blue hooded cloak. _How'd I get in my mind? I don't remember… _Her thoughts echoed loudly through the black, empty space in a dead voice, shadowing her like a ghost. "No point in thinking anything. It's too loud," she noted. As she scanned the region, she noticed the absence of some particular beings, all very similar yet uniquely different, her emotions. "Where are they?" She stood still for a while, surveying her options and possible actions, until a flash of gray light off in the far distance caught her attention. "Interesting." She started to head in the direction of the mysterious light source and then her head pulsated with pain. "Agh," she exclaimed. "Feels like someone's slashing my brain apart." After a few moments, the torture ceased. "I bet that light had something to do with this," she deduced. She continued on her way down the winding paths of her mind towards her answers.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

After their morning meal was complete, with a few more minor flirtatious comments made by Raven and some attempts at humourous jokes made by Beast Boy, the team and their guest moved their way to some nice, relaxing time in front of the television. As Raven sashayed her way towards the giant screen, following closely behind the boys and Starfire and being followed by a concerned Amie, she halted suddenly. Her eyes flashed a grayish colour and then returned to normal without anyone noticing. Amie, coming up close behind her, put a hand on the taller girl's shoulder. "You alright?" she asked in concern with the girl's unexpected stop, but with an underlining meaning about her overall welfare.

Raven shook her head, and whispered quietly, "Yes, I'm fine thanks." She continued her path to the remainder of people and took a seat far from the group. Abruptly feeling a wave of embarrassment, Raven curled her body up, hiding her skimpy outfit.

Cyborg hit a key on the remote control and the TV came alive with sound and colour. He flipped through a couple of dozen channels until one seemed to satisfy everyone. Raven timidly spoke up, "I'm sorry if I made anyone feel uncomfortable earlier. I hope you didn't mind the way I was acting. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Raven. Whatever problem you might have, you know you always have your friends to talk to about it," Cyborg comforted.

"Yeah, besides… I didn't mind." Beast Boy grinned. _How could I mind? She acting so sexy and she actually seemed to like me!_

With that done with, all eyes were pinned onto the screen in front of them, none wishing to miss a moment of their favourite program. Except for Amie. She bent down close to Robin's ear and whispered something, keeping her eyes downcast, not wanting anyone to know what her topic was about. Robin nodded and she took his hand, walking him over to secluded corner of the room.

A few minutes into the show, Raven's throat tickled and she let out a small cough. The viewers' attention was momentarily shifted from their interest to the dark, now quiet sorceress. "Sorry," she sighed just as Amie and Robin returned from their little discussion, her voice sounded as if she was going to burst into tears. "I didn't mean to distract you guys for your show. I'm sorry."

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

As the teens gathered around the television, Amie took the chance to pull Robin away to spill her worries and ask some questions. She bent in close to Robin's ear and whispered, "Uh… Robin, is it okay if I talk with you for a second… alone?" Robin nodded his response and she grabbed his hand, hoisting him up. _She's holding my hand… I feel so excited._ She dragged him to a far corner of the room and stopped, releasing her hold on him as she did.

"So what's this about?" Robin wondered. "You thought of something useful for catching this Sir guy?"

"What? Oh, no. It's about Raven… I'm worried. Why is she acting like this? I know I don't know her as well as you guys do but this certainly can't be normal. Has she every done this before? Is she just trying to get attention or something?" she flung off her questions rapidly.

"Wow, slow down, Amie. I don't know what's wrong with her but if she says she's fine then we should leave her to take care of it herself."

"But she's so obviously not fine! Don't you care about her? Aren't you worried at all?" she retaliated, frustrated and furious.

"Yes, yes," he tried to calm her. "I am a little concerned but if she doesn't want our help, I can't force it onto her. Don't worry about it. I'll keep an eye on her. If the situation gets out hand, I'll swoop in and fix it." _Then I can show you how amazing I am. You'll just die when you see me in action._

The conversation came to a close and they returned back to the others just as Raven was apologizing for a small cough she had made.

"Sorry," Raven sighed, her voice sounded as if she was going to burst into tears. "I didn't mean to distract you guys for your show. I'm sorry."

_What? Now I'm completely sure that something's up. Robin's wrong about her. She wouldn't apologize for coughing like that! She practically told me so herself!_

"It is alright, friend Raven. We do not mind. Coughing is a normal human function, correct? Therefore, you are not to blame," Starfire explained, smiling brightly at the melancholic girl.

Something struck Cyborg as very familiar about how the half-demon was now behaving. _I know I've heard that voice and seen that person before somewhere… Well, I know it's Raven but I mean the way she's acting…_ Before he could reach the deja-vu's conclusion or anyone else could say anything further, an alarm blared throughout the tower. Everyone sprang into action while Robin yelled, "Titans, go!"

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC**

I'm going to have to shorten my replies soon, or else they'll be as long as the chapter itself!

DBZmotoko: Sweet! I'm glad my story is touching someone, I hope in a good way. Yeah, flashback was sad; unfortunately that was her life on a regular basis. Three cheers for thesauruses! Without it I would be lost, my story would be filled with the same words like: nervous, said, looked, umm… well you get my point. And I like the 'Wow' at the beginning of your review, like your socks got knocked off or something. I shall attempt to keep up the spectacular writing and you keep up the fabulous reviews. Thank you!

Rabid-Gouki817: Yes, Sir is kind of obvious, though I hoped he wouldn't be. There is one line in the flashback scene, which really gave it away, and I wasn't sure if I should put it in but eventually people will have to know. Yah, since Raven's my favourite, I wanted a story focusing mostly on her and Amie needed someone she could feel safest and comfortable with so… that's Raven! And the BB scene, I wanted to add in some humour so it's not all serious. Thank you for the input and praise!

raerob4ever: Muhahaha! I love leaving a good cliffhanger so you'll come crawling back for more (does that make me sound evil or sadistic in anyway?)! Wow, I was laughing so hard when I read your CAPITALS demand. I must have looked crazy in front of my family. Oh no, I am weak against a please and I'm completely powerless against capitals! You have found my one weakness! Nooo! I'm melting, I mean typing, typing! Okay, now that that's done. Thank you for the boost, and I will update soon, but I don't take orders.

inu-yaha 1234: MORE CAPITALS! Funky Fresh (ooh, that sounded bad… or lame… or both)! I am thrilled that my chapters are getting better and better and you keep reminding me of it, because heaven knows that when I'm writing them, I seem to forget. I have the worst short-term memory. I have the worst… oops already said that. I will write more soon, but I hope that if I ever can't write more SOON, that you won't get mad for the delay. I set the update time bar too high! Oh well. I like the cute face. Thanks a million!

sweetnsexy2688: Wonderful! Another new person! Ah, what I wouldn't do if I didn't have people like you… (rhyming is fun!) It's cute? That's awesome! And I'm glad you clarified that the cute you were referring too was the good kind. I can't begin to describe how many times using that word and not explaining to people that I meant it in the good way has caused me some troubles. (I'm not mocking you.) Ooh! And I love your politeness! 'Please and thank you.' Much appreciated, most people demand. Thanks!

kairistwin: Yeah, good ol' reliable but feeling awkward Raven. You can always count on her to keep you safe. Unless you're on her bad side, as Amie seems to think she is. I am not at liberty to neither confirm nor deny that this will be a RavenxAmie story. The reason? One: I don't want to ruin it for anyone. And Two: I don't honestly know who will end up with who (or is it whom? Grammar ain't ever been my forte. hehe) I have no idea how this will end, I just let the story write itself. It's Alive! Thanks you!

silverfox: (hangs head in shame) Well, it tis true, I'm afraid I have no life… (sniff) all my friends are where I used to live (an hour's drive) so I don't really go out. Plus I have more time right now to write because I'm in the middle of exams. Well depicted you say, eh? That was my first ever attempt at any kind of sexual writing, even though not much sexually happened. I guess I just watch enough Law and Order SVU to describe rapes well. I will give myself more credit. Thanks for the kind words and waiting!

Desharik: Fantastic! Another, another new person! This story must be like honey if so many people (well many by my standards) keep coming in and joining the party! (I love honey… and parties!) And I get a 'very' attached in front of a 'good'? That's awesome! Not just awesome, but super rockin' awesome! I will keep up the good work, especially since I will soon have all the time in the world, until I forced to get a job. Thank you for joining my small crew of followers and adding my story to your favourites!

Helga vonGoogenshmit: To those who read other people's review replies: This is my sister so that would explain the playful bantering I am about to deliver, I will not insult any of you REAL reviewers. Hey! I'm no thief! Why don't you tell the world where you got your fake penname? (cough)Totally Spies(cough)! Your review/comments are somewhat biased though so I must disregard it, as I can only believe strangers. But it is awesome, isn't it? Don't tell people who Sir is! Bad Athena (hehe, sucker)! Thanks!

yurifan134: Or to whatever your real penname or whatever is. Another, another, another new person! I'm unstoppable! Soon the world will be mine! Or… just my story will be pretty popular and well liked. Either one works for me. I will write more! And I'm super, oober glad you liked it so much that you took time to review and demand for some more! And SURE that isn't your real name thingy… no need to be shy. Yuri is fun in healthy doses suitable to the reader's likes. Nah, I believe you. Thanks for the words!

vinnie the geek: Yeah! I've been hoping you would read my story (that sounded desperate). Every really good Titans story I've read, you reviewed so I was looking forward to you coming my way. I've only been able to read a bit of some of your stories (amazing so far, but I only review at the end of what's written) and I read your profile, pure hilariousity (not a word… I know). It's okay to Raven obsessed, I somewhat am, she is the coolest. Well, thanks so much for reading/reviewing and I hope you do return!

oBsEsSiVe AnD hYpEr: Another, another, another, another (hmm… how many do I need to use this time? Oh well.) new reader/reviewer! Oh happy and blissful day, can you get any better? No? I didn't think so. Wowee! You gave me a lot of input back (most so far) about my story/writing skills! Amazing, wonderful, strong, flowing, good and superb are such heart-warming words! And I loved your profile (I like to get to know my readers/reviewers better); it was hilarious! Thanks so much for words and the favs!


	8. Exterior And Interior Battles

_**Broken Lines Of Silver**_

Author: ChristinaRoss

Disclaimer: I do no own the Teen Titans or any of their characters. I do own Amie.

Author's Notes: This chapter has two fight scenes. I'm sorry if it disappoints any of you. I'm not good at describing fighting so I tried my hardest to avoid as much of it as I possibly could. If you would like a more intense battle scene, have no fear, I promise one later (I mean of course there has to be another fight scene when… I mean if they find Sir). And I know, I'm kind of steering off the track of Sir, but some issues needed to be pressed first, so I'll go back to him soon enough. Also, would you like any pairings in this story? I sort of purposefully left it kind of open for any kinds, like AmiexTitan or TitanxTitan, or maybe even Titan/AmiexVillain (but that might be a little more of a challenge). I'm flexible; I might be able to work in any you suggest, as long as they make sense (not something like SirxAmie, that's just crazy!). And if you want a pairing, would you also like a sex/lemon scene? I'm a little nervous about that, not sure my skills are up to it but I can give it a try and hope that it doesn't end up ruining my whole story. Please inform me in your reviews and I may or may not consider them, depends on what they are. But I do want to hear your opinions! Thank you and please: Read, Review, Enjoy!

_Chapter 8:_

**Exterior And Interior Battles**

The mini caped crusader was the first to arrive at the large screen and powerful computer. It contained all kinds of databases about Jump City and its villains. A map was launched into view at the press of a button, a red blip blinking on a particular road. Robin studied it for a bit while he waited for the others to catch up. As the arrived at the scene, he explained the situation in a matter-of-fact knowing voice, "It's Mumbo Jumbo. He's robbing a casino downtown. Let's move out!"

Robin was half way out the door when the innocent Tamaranian princess piped up. "Excuse me, Robin, but what about our new friend, Amie? Surely she cannot come with us. It would be dangerous."

Robin pondered the thought, rubbing his smooth chin in a fashion to show this off. _Well, I certainly don't want to put her in danger._ "You're right, Star," he agreed. "She'll have to stay here. And someone will have to stay with her, just in case some trouble occurs, like this is some kind of diversion to lead us away from her." He eyed the silver-eyed girl and quickly added, "Oh! And of course, to keep her company."

Beast Boy frantically waved his arm about in the air, resembling an eager student who knew the answer to a teacher's tough question. "Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! I'll stay!" he offered. _This is great! I can spend time alone with her, showing off my awesome charm._

Cyborg smirked. _Why is Robin the leader? That whiny, arrogant, obsessive, non-power holding hotshot. I should so be leader! Everyone knows I'm cooler. Why am I so jealous lately?_

Robin went through the options in his mind, considering whom he should allow to miss out on the battle. _Let's see… I can't let Beast Boy stay alone with her, who knows what he'll try. Same goes with Cyborg, I can't trust either them with her. They might try and snatch her for themselves. And I can't let Raven stay either. I have to keep watch over her while she behaving so odd like. Plus things seem a little awkward between her and Amie since she fainted. I still have to find out why. Well, I don't want Amie feeling uncomfortable or too comfortable, so I guess that leaves Starfire. Yeah, that's perfect._ "Star, how'd you like to keep Amie company? I'm sure we can manage taking Mumbo down without your help for once."

Starfire shined a huge overjoyed smile, reaching from ear to ear. "It will be my pleasure," she answered, clamping onto the brunette with an excited hug. "We will have so much fun together. We could paint our toe nails and perhaps watch a movie while we discuss the male gender, no?"

Amie tried to pry open the redhead's arms to free herself. "Yeah, of course. Sounds like fun," she stifled in between grunts.

"Good. Then it's settled. Starfire will stay to protect and entertain Amie, while the rest of us will end that mad magician's tricks." Robin started to lead the way out of the tower once again, signaling his team to follow.

The remaining team members, minus Starfire, followed close behind him. The green shape shifter groaned as he left the room. "I wanted to stay with Amie," he complained but Robin wasn't listening.

Instead, the leader looked back over his shoulder, spotting a reluctant Raven trailing behind. "Come on, Raven. Pick up the pace. You're falling behind," he threw back behind him, hoping the quiet girl would hear him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't be mad at me." She quickened her pace to catch up with him, flying through the air, her hood still covering her sad face.

"It's okay, Raven. I'm not mad at you. Just wanted you to hurry up a little so we can get to Mumbo before he flees."

The dark sorceress sighed and continued on with her friends to the crime scene.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

As the Titans fled their home, Amie watched them until the last of them were gone. She turned to her afternoon companion and smiled hopeful. "So what do you want to do first?" she asked brightly.

"Would you like to join me in watching a film? Perhaps one of the romance kinds, which I always enjoy watching with Robin?"

"Sounds good to me." Starfire grabbed her favourite video and popped it into the VCR, pressing random buttons with nothing happening.

"Ooh! How do you work these things? They are worse than a Snarplox on a Weenible!" Starfire complained, frustrated.

"Here, let me help you," Amie offered, bending down beside the irritated heroine. They're hands momentarily touched, feeling each other's smooth skin against their own. Amie blushed and pulled her hand away quickly, using it to press the correct key to begin the movie. "There we go."

Starfire took a seat on the couch and patted the space beside her, motioning her new friend to join her. Amie obliged sitting relatively close to the other girl. "Thank you," Starfire said cheerfully, "for your assistance in operating the video displayer device. Robin is usually the one who activates it for me."

"No problem. I understand. Those things can be quite fiddly sometimes."

Starfire looked astonished. "That is what I had told Robin… but he did not believe me."

"Oh," was all Amie could manage to whisper, not knowing how else to answer.

The pair began to watch the movie, creating small chat in between about what was happening, and they sat side by side, their thighs slightly rubbing up against one another.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

The usual Raven continued down the floating pathway, passing the dying trees filled with black, cawing birds. She sighed out loud and muttered in her monotone voice, "Wonder when this path will end. And what's going on outside my mind right now."

Suddenly, a spark of hope came in her eyes as she spied some hooded figures standing off in the far distance. "Now I will find my answers… I hope." She picked up her speed, walking briskly towards her emotions, which seemed to be standing in a line. "Hey!" she yelled up ahead, hopping to catch at least one of their attentions. No one heard her cry, as another flash of colour blinded her, this time a dark green hue. Her head pounded once again and she held it, hissing through clenched teeth, "What the hell is going on in here?"

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

"Alright, Mumbo Jumbo. You've had your fun. Now hand over the money and come in easily," the Boy Wonder commanded as he arrived at the scene, three of his four teammates standing beside him. _I hope he resists so I can kick his ass. I love fighting. Too bad Amie couldn't be here to see me take this pathetic loser down._

The blue skinned magician turned around to face his opponents. "Oh! If it isn't my favourite audience! Though it looks like you're short one. No matter. I'm sure you four will enjoy my show. Now pick a card any card." He shoved the large sack of money into his hat, it magically disappearing within the smaller confinements. With a flick of his wrist, a deck of cards fanned out of his palm.

"We're not here to play your childish games, Mumbo," Robin threatened.

"Yeah! We're here to kick your ass!" Cyborg added, satisfied with his contribution.

"Ahh... Come now. Pick one. Or maybe you would like all fifty-two." He flicked his wrist once again, sending all the cards from his hand towards the Titans. The cards edges glistened in the streetlights and the heroes noticed their unusually sharp sides, as sharp as knives.

"Titans, move!" Robin ordered, back flipping himself out of the way of the weapons. Beast Boy changed into a crow and followed suit, Cyborg hot on his heels. Raven drifted through a black portal and popped back up behind a trashcan, hiding from the foe.

Once all the cards missed their desired targets and hit instead some random nearby street objects, Cyborg shifted his right arm into a plasma cannon. A low humming sound emitted from the blue, metal weapon as it powered up, aiming directly at the mischievous criminal. He fired when it was at the ready, Mumbo dodging the close call. "That was close," Mumbo Jumbo said, irritated.

Robin jumped in for his chance to attack; he held five bird-a-rangs in his gloved hand, poised for the ready. Mumbo cut him off before he could make his move. "Tell me, Bird Boy, are you a gambler?" he asked, distracting the boy from completing his assault.

Robin fell for the interruption, replying, "No, but I am somewhat of a good risk taker."

"Good, my boy. Then, why don't you take your chance at rolling the dice?" With a wave of his wand, two very large dice appeared in front of their creator, blocking any possible shots to be made by the Titan leader. The dice began to roll quickly towards their victim, Robin, who stood stunned for a split second. The giant, white cubes covered with black dots nearly crushed the hero if it were not for a lightning fast cheetah knocking him out of the way.

"Thanks, B.B." he complimented, thankful for his friend's quick thinking. Robin stood up and brushed himself off a little, Beast Boy rejoined the battle. The black, spiky-haired boy looked around for any sight of his last partner. _Where the hell is Raven? And why isn't she helping us fight?_ He spotted her squatting behind the garbage can, observing the fight from the safe distance. "Raven!" he called out. "Why aren't you fighting? Get in there and lend a hand! We could really use your help!"

Raven stood slowly, mouthing a "Sorry" towards him, and walked out from behind her hiding place. As she approached the others, she stopped, her eyes flashing dark green and then returning to their normal purple colour.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

A dark green flash illuminated the surrounded area around the fractured glass, ending just as quickly as it had started.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

About half way through the movie, Starfire had something itching her mind, remembering her previous curiosities. She placed a hand on Amie's thigh, hoping to draw her attention away from the kissing scene happening on the screen. Amie shot her eyes at the alien in a questioning stare, muffling, "Uh huh?"

Starfire removed her hand from its position on the other girl's flesh and proceeded with her question. "Amie, I was wondering if you would be able to perhaps explain to me the peculiar behaviour you and friend Raven demonstrated a while ago in the infirmary." She held a serious face as she spoke, not showing off her usual joyful smile.

Amie felt herself become anxious and hot at remembering the embarrassing moment that she shared with the dark sorceress. She shifted her silver eyes off of the green pleading ones in front of her and glanced around nervously. "Oh, that? That was nothing. Just…" She stalled; trying to think of a likely excuse that the Tamaranian would buy. Her eyes fell upon the movie once again, the kissing scene becoming more passionate and intense. She stared at it for a while, the man and woman morphing into the figure of her and Raven. _Eek!_ She hurled her sight off of the familiar picture and returned her gaze upon the ever patient Starfire. "I just woke up screaming from a nightmare and it startled Raven a bit, which startled me," she lied, praying that the tanned beauty would be satisfied with the response and drop the subject immediately.

"Oh, I see. But if you two were merely just frightened by one another, why are you still acting unusual towards each other?"

"It's nothing, okay?" she snapped, regretting her harsh tone. She sighed, seeing the disappointment in the other girl's eyes. Starfire dropped her head, looking as though she was a child who was scolded for trying to sneak a cookie. Amie touched her chin and tilted her head to face her again. "Hey, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to snap like that. But really, you shouldn't worry what's between Raven and I. It's not as though we hate each other." _Though maybe Raven does hate me. Why else would she be acting so strange?_

Starfire smiled and refocused on the television, just catching the end of the long, heated kiss. "That looks so pleasurable," she commented, sighing at the romantic-ness of it. "I wonder what it feels like."

Amie was a little shocked. "You mean you've never kissed anyone before? Not even tried?"

"No," Starfire admitted bashfully. "I was hoping that perhaps Robin would kiss me like that someday but I fear he may not like me that way."

"That's crazy, Star. How could he not like you? Just look at yourself! You're beautiful, funny, and sweet and caring. I think he just must be shy."

"Shy? People can feel timid about kissing one another?" she questioned, curious at this new idea.

"Yeah," Amie answered back.

"Are you shy of the kissing?"

Amie let out a little giggle at the question; never thinking someone would ever ask her something like that before. "No, not really. Maybe sometimes, if it's with someone really special that I'm nervous around. But I don't really like to be around people… in that way." She shuddered, remembering the numerous, dreadful times she was taken advantage of by Sir, pledging to herself that she would never get close to anyone ever in her life.

"Oh. I see. But I am afraid that when the time comes for my first kiss with someone special, I won't know how to do it properly," Starfire said with concern.

"Well, just do what comes naturally. There's no actual right or wrong way to do it."

"Will you show me how?" Starfire pleaded, her eyes wide in a puppy dog stare.

Amie was thrown back by the request. "Show you? How?"

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Raven shook her head vigorously and grinned at the sight before her. "Time for a butt whooping!" she exclaimed, enthused. She flew with quick speed towards the blue villain, who was occupied with fighting off the three boys with his many tricks. While he was distracted she mashed into him, launching a powerful uppercut, sending him soaring backwards into a brick wall.

"Ouch," he protested, slowly picking himself up. "That hurt, missy!"

Before he could fully stand, she was on him again, wrapping him up in black magic and bashing him into wall after wall. She stopped after the fifth time. "Stop that! You're not even giving me a chance to regain my composure! You have to let me do that! It's the unwritten law of battling! Everyone knows that!"

Raven smirked devilishly. "Well, maybe I don't like to follow the rules when I'm fighting scum like you," she said in a spiteful tone. Without anymore talking, she recommenced her attacks, one after another, alternating between her magical powers and her sheer physical force, clobbering him repeatedly.

The three boys stood watching from a distance, unsure what to do.

"Should we help her?" Cyborg asked, wondering.

"Maybe we should help Mumbo out instead. Looks like he could use it," Robin replied, dryly.

"Yeah. Raven's going medieval on his ass. Almost feel sorry for the guy," Beast Boy added. "Almost."

They continued to stare at Raven, who was eager and excited in her battling, unlike how she was previously, avoiding such physical contact, until she had her fill. She tied the poor, beaten man up with a large, steel lamppost and joined her colleagues. "That was fun!" she announced, smiling happily.

"That was awesome, Raven!" burst out Beast Boy from behind Robin and Cyborg. "You were all like: Neeeerrrrrmmm! Bang! Crash! And he was all like: Noooo! Help me!"

"Yeah, pretty good job, Raven," Cyborg agreed with his green, little buddy, patting him on the head.

Robin just stood there, trying to hide his obvious frown. _So now she thinks she's all better than me… I mean us? She barely let me touch him. Oh, well… I guess she did do a good job after I forced her too. So in a way, my leadership skills were really responsible for this win._

The four Titans gathered up the evil magician who was pleading for mercy from the "wicked purple-haired girl" and dropped him off at the prison before heading back home with another successful job done at keeping the peace in Jump City.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Before Amie could receive an answer from the bewildered but willing participant, her head surged with pain. Images burned her mind, flashing by quickly.

She saw Sir's shadowed face and heard him talking in his charismatic voice of his. She saw her parents bodies drop to the ground; blood spilling from them and muffled screams heard in the background. She saw Raven rapidly and ruthlessly attack a blue skinned man dressed in a magician's outfit and heard her pleasured cries. She saw Robin frowning in disappointment and then suddenly switching to smiling while he talked to her. She saw Cyborg waxing his precious T-car and singing along to his favourite tune. She saw Beast Boy staring lustfully at Raven's chest, only drool escaping his mouth. She saw Starfire leaning in closer to her face, trying to steal a first kiss. All these images and thousands more raced through her mind all at once, some events that already happened and some that have yet to happen.

She clutched her head, hoping that would stop them, but it didn't. Starfire became very worried for her friend's welfare and frantically asked Amie what was wrong. Amie's mind couldn't hear the terrified girl's pleaded cries; they just passed by her ears, not entering. She fell to her knees and rested her head against the hard ground, taking in rapid breaths. She couldn't feel Starfire's warm hand rubbing her back comfortingly. She couldn't feel anything but the pain. "Stop!" she screamed as loud as she could, her lungs aching, feeling as though they would bleed and explode within her.

As if the images had heard her, they stopped instantaneously. She released her death grip on her own head and suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Her body temperature was high and her vision and hearing was blurred. She could just make out an orange-red blob in front of her. "Are you all right, friend Amie?" the soft voice asked, Amie only hearing it in a deep, slow motion.

Without realizing it, she nodded her head, picking herself up off the floor. "I'm fine, Star. I just need to lie down," she mumbled, not recognizing what she was saying.

"Let me help you to your room," the princess begged, holding the petit brunette up.

"No, I can manage." She led herself away, feeling her way through the darkened corridors until she reached what she thought was her room, stripping down to just her green panties and collapsing onto the comforting bed. She wrapped herself up in the warm, soft sheets and fell fast asleep.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

The blue, hooded Raven finally caught up to her emotions, noting her accurate observation that they indeed formed a line. She passed by her 'clones' and made her way to the front of the line to investigate what was going on. At the head of the line stood happiness, draped in a dark pink cloak.

"What's going on here?" she asked bitterly.

Happy was taken off guard and spun around, expecting almost see Hate, instead only seeing the complete, full Raven. "Oh! Hi!" she bounced, hugging her controller. "What brings you here?" she asked lightly.

"Don't 'hi' me! What are you guys doing lining up in front on this… this…?" She concentrated on what stood before her. It appeared to be some kind of portal, similar to the kind she used to move around more easily but coloured white instead of black.

Happy didn't let her finish her talking. "We're all lining up to take turns!"

"Turns?" Raven asked coldly. "Turns for what?"

A small, logical voice answered her question for Happy. "Well, you see, this portal allows us to control you for a short momentary time. Once we have had our fair turn, we return back into your mind and the next emotion has a chance to be released for a while."

"Released," Raven hissed.

"Yeah! We want a turn at showing through for once. You never let us out, so now's our chance!" Happy finished up.

Raven bit her lower lip. "Great. Who knows what you have already done out there? I may have a big mess to clean up once I'm finished in here," she mumbled. "Well, this ends now!"

Just as she announced her decision, Courage stepped out of the portal smiling. "That was fun. I came in just at the right time to give that dumb ass Mumbo Jumbo a good whooping." She giggled, suddenly stopping once she saw Raven's angered frown. "Oopsies. Busted."

Raven pushed all her emotions back, telling them to go about their normal business while she used her powers to close up this nuisance of a portal. They reluctantly departed, most complaining how they didn't get to have their chance of control, and Raven began her chanting. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

The portal began to seal until a yell behind her distracted her from the task at hand. "Hey! Don't close that thing just yet. I didn't get my turn."

Raven knew which emotion it was before she even turned around. She spun in a circle and was face to face with the worst part of herself, Hate. "Tough luck if you think you're getting a chance at controlling me."

Hate grinned evilly, all four of her crimson eyes glowing from within her blood-red cloak. "Well, then, if you won't let me pass, I'll just have to force my way in." She positioned herself into an offensive stance, preparing for battle. "Come on, let's see you size up," she taunted.

Raven didn't waste time considering the demon-side-of-her's proposal. She formed a large ball of black energy in her hands and flung it at the similar girl's body. The attack caught Hate off guard, sending her flying backwards. "Why you little…' she hissed, forming her own identical energy ball. "I'll get you for that." Raven smirked, daring her to try and Hate released her giant, powerful orb, screening towards the dark sorceress. Raven created a black wall to shield her from the impact, lessening the force of the attack.

Hate snarled, swooping in to use a physical attack, kneeing Raven in the stomach. Raven coughed, sucking in air to regain the breath that was knocked out of her. While Raven was incapacitated, Hate took this opportunity to soar up in the air, wishing the battle to be aerial.

Raven composed herself again and joined her foe up into the pitch-black sky. "This is ridiculous. Stop this now!" she commanded, tired of fighting herself.

"Never! I want to be able to control you. Then I can do all the fun, nasty things that you are too chicken and noble to do." Hate formed an enormous fist out of her magical energy and grabbed Raven, squeezing her tightly in its grasp.

Raven gasped and grunted, trying to slip free. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she yelled, her eyes glowing bright white, causing her attacker's fist to dissipate and release her. As soon as she was free, she fired off a couple of miniature energy balls and swooped in close to her, punching Hate hard across the face.

The battle continued on for a long while, each sharing equal attacks and blocks. They both flew apart after a long, striking merge between the two, panting for breath. "I need help," Raven whispered in between gasps. Using her mind, she called for her other emotions to reemerge and join her. Many of them obliged, floating up to the battle scene, and they hovered beside their leader.

"Do you really want to take us all on?" Raven asked, teasing and threatening at the same time.

"Crap," Hate growled. She knew that this battle was over and there would be no way she could bring them all down once they were working together. "Fine! Take back your precious control! Lock us up some more! But we will get out eventually… and then… you'll be screwed!" With that said, Hate disappeared off into the distance, not looking back.

Raven thanked her other emotions for their support and returned below to finish her task of sealing up the portal. After a few still moments, the portal was fully closed and she exited her mind in her usual fashion.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

A small crack on a beautiful hand mirror slowly disappeared, fixing itself up like magic, no more colours flashing from it.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Feeling back to her usual self again, Raven reassured her teammates that now she was truthfully fine and that she was just going though a 'phase' earlier. They accepted the matter because she was acting normal and had her same emotionless expression and voice again.

When they arrived back at the Titan Tower, a lonely Starfire greeted them. "Greetings, friends! How did the battle with the Mumbo go?"

"Pretty good," Robin answered wearily. He looked around the room hurriedly. "Where's Amie?"

"She did not feel well and so went to her room to rest. We did have a good time though. We watched a romantic film and had a 'Girl Talk'."

"Oh, that's good. I'm glad you two were bonding," he said sincerely.

Raven didn't care to hear anymore of the conversation. She was tired from her battles, her body's battle against Mumbo Jumbo and her mind's battle against Hate. She levitated her way out of the room, slipping away with out anyone noticing.

Shortly after, the dark sorceress' friends mimicked her idea and made their own way through the empty hallways, departing into their separate rooms. One of them was in for an unusual surprise, as they would soon discover an interesting intruder sleeping soundly amongst their belongings.

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**

Important Notice: Now please remember to add in your reviews and thanks in advance:  
1) What pairings you would like to so or you think will work well.  
2) Which bedroom would you like to see Amie end in, for funny and touching reasons (remember, whosever it is, they will MOST LIKELY be paired up, so choose wisely).  
3) If you would like a LEMON or not.  
4) And don't forget to tell me how much you LOVED my story so far, or just this chapter. And please people; don't be shy. You don't even have to write much, just an 'update' or 'I like it' (or dare I say 'I hate it') will suffice.

Yeah for me! I managed to make them shorter! Trust me, it was hard because I love replying back in better detail. Sorry.

oBsEsSiVe AnD hYpEr: I try to incorporate as much literary devices as possible so I look smarter than I am. My favourite is alliteration (if you hadn't noticed). Thank you!

raerob4ever: Do not be fooled. Please and capitals are my weakness but reviewers (good ones at least) are my strengths! You won't be disappointed; someone will appear. Thanks!

DBZmotoko: I'm glad that it shocked you in a good way. Sorry for the little confusion, I was worried that might happen. Thinking is always a plus though. Thanks for the review!

D. Montgomery: I will make sure that this chapter is up faster than the last one, if I don't run into as many troubles. It was great? Thanks for the encouragement and politeness.

silverfox: Don't worry, I wasn't really sad. Sorry for the slight confusion. Well, in all honesty, only half of what I write is thought out before hand. I write for me! Thanks!

kairistwin: Actually the first emotion was Lust. I really should have made her flirtier to make that clearer. Yup, this is some wild ride, hehe. Thanks so much for the review!

inu-yaha 1234: Aww… I can always count on you for a short, sweet review, my loyal first reviewer. I wrote up a storm last time, ahead a bit. So thank you for the push!

sweetnsexy2688: I must have really sucked badly if everyone thinks the first was Happy. It was Lust, though lusty people are happy. You win a prize for a good guess. Thank you!

vinnie the geek: I try, especially at the Raven points because I don't want to disappoint her fans. I am forever in your debt for your wisdom. Thanks for the compliments!

Rabid-Gouki817: I was worried there for a moment. When you said you didn't expect it, I thought that was a bad thing, is it? I hope you're right, or at least pleased. Thanks for A!

D: Congratulations! You wrote my fiftieth review. I was waiting to post this chapter until I got fifty (even though two shouldn't really count, but too bad!). Here ya go and thanks!


	9. A Promise Of Protection

**Broken Lines Of Silver**

Author: ChristinaRoss

Disclaimer: I do no own the Teen Titans or any of their characters. I do own Amie.

Author's Notes: Here is the much anticipated, new chapter! I appreciate the opinions and found them most useful. It seems that everyone wants pretty much the same thing: Amie to be in Raven's room and they end up together. Well, I think (more like hope) that you will like what happens, except Robin fans with despise me. I'm sorry; my story is coming out biased. I just hate that guy. As for the lemon… I couldn't bring myself to write a full blown one; it would have sucked. I can't even picture it. So, I've written more of a Lime and half of them is yuri (oops, I've said too much) so don't read if you don't like. Maybe later, in the relationships to be made, I might write a good Lemon, but not yet and no promises. Also, in this chapter, **bold** is a dream, not a flashback. I hope that doesn't confuse anyone. As for the two different titles, I couldn't choose between the two, so the actual title is the first one and the second one was a late addition that I liked. Lastly, but not leastly (I know! Not a word.), I would like to give 'props' (always wanted to say that but never had a chance to) to my little sister, lets call her Helga (she told me to call her that, her real name is too unique) for the two genius ideas used in my story; one in this chapter and the other will be revealed later. Read, Review, Enjoy!

_Chapter 9:_

**A Promise Of Protection  
****(a.k.a. Anything And Everything)**

Raven slipped into her room late at night after her weary battles and lit a few candles to see in the darkness, which consumed her belongings. With her body and mind drained from the day's activities, she just wanted to collapse on her bed and fall asleep. _Can't sleep yet. Have to brush my teeth first._ She grumbled at her own conscience and dragged herself into her small bathroom. She turned on the tap, allowing the water to warm up while she applied the green, cleaning goo to her toothbrush. She ran the covered bristles quickly under the flowing water and began to polish her teeth, pushing and pulling the blue toothbrush in every direction within her mouth. She continued to repeat this action for several minutes, her mind wandering and distracting her from halting her dental duty. _I wonder if Amie's okay? Starfire said she was sick. I hope it's not because of how I was behaving earlier. I'll have to explain myself to her later. She won't drop the issue like the rest of the team does. Wait… did I say 'the rest of the team'? She's not part of the team. I must be getting too used to her presence. I wonder when she'll be leaving. I almost hate to admit that I hope it won't be anytime soon. _

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

Robin stepped into his room and shut the door behind him. It had been pretty busy the last couple of days and yet the enthused crime fighter felt he hadn't accomplished anything. _Argh! We're no closer to helping Amie catch this guy. Why isn't he making his move? Maybe he got tired of her and doesn't care enough to take her back. But no… I know these types. They're very possessive, even of things they don't like. He would try anything to get her back in his clutches. There must be something else. Something Amie isn't telling me. But what?_

He was now stripped of his uniform, standing in his boxers, which were covered with designs of himself in different fighting poses. They were his favourite pair of underwear and they were the kind that children or obsessive fans would buy but he wanted a pair himself. They made him feel confident to be so important to have his name scrawled all over an item of clothing and he wore his pair as often as he could.

He stood in the darkness, not caring to turn on the lights, with only his 'pajamas' and mask on. He didn't trust anyone and so he never dared to take off his mask, even for sleeping. His figure was somewhat slender but muscular and well toned after all the years of training he endured.

He lifted the sheets slightly of his bed, and after his eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness, he spotted the sleeping beauty intruding in his bed. _Amie? What is she doing here? She must have… she must have wanted to see me. Yeah, that's it. She couldn't resist my devilish looks and boyish charm._ He slid under the red, cotton sheets and inched closer to the calm figure. Amie didn't awake from her peaceful slumber as Robin crept closer, moving swiftly once he noticed what she wasn't wearing. _Oh wow. She has beautiful boobs. Half the job is already done for me._ He grinned and brushed her cheek with the back of his bare hand. She sighed blissfully and a small smile snuck upon her face.

"Amie? Wake up. I'm here now. You can wake up." Robin pleaded, his voice reigning with impatience.

Her smile vanished quickly, replaced by a confused frown. "Robin?" she asked, unsure she was awake and not experiencing a strange dream. "What are you doing in my room?"

The Boy Wonder chose to ignore the last question and held her cheek in the palm of his hand. "Yeah, it's me." He leaned in to steal a kiss from her just as she forced her tired eyes to open slightly. He kissed her deeply, trying to force his wily tongue into her mouth unsuccessfully. Amie's brain was still in a shutdown mode, not allowing her to fully register what was going on. Not hearing any protests so far, Robin felt it was safe to proceed and slipped his hand under the sheets, massaging one of her plump, ripe breasts.

"What are you doing?" she murmured, sleep still controlling her body and mind.

"Shhh," he silenced her, picking up his pace. "Everything's fine. I'll keep you safe. I'll protect you." He shifted himself over top of her, rolling her from her side to her back for better access of what he wanted, craved for. She started to open her eyes wider, taking in her surroundings and the present situation but before she had a chance, Robin had planted another slippery kiss onto her lips. This had woken her fully now and she tried to push the lad off of her body. Unfortunately, he was much stronger than her and pressed harder against her. Amie tried to protest but her complaints were muffled within his mouth. Finally, Robin broke free from their lip lock to take a breath while he continued to grope the girl's bare chest.

"What are you doing?" she hissed loudly, every word filling with more anger. "Get off of me."

Robin didn't listen. His body was acting on its own, his hormones taking control. _Oh, I want her so badly. I have to have her._ His actions became more forceful and he grinded his hips into hers, kissing down her neck. "Come on, Amie. You know you want to," he whispered in between his kisses.

Amie struggled to thrust him off of her crushed body and she screamed, her voice becoming desperate and fearful, "Get off of me!"

This time Robin obeyed, sitting up, still straddling her hips; he looked at her, his hidden eyes full of lust. He started to bend back down to carry on with his fantasy while Amie could see his face vanishing. Instead, what replaced the spiky-haired boy was her worst nightmare returning to haunt her, Sir. It was just his body's outline but she knew it was him and her heart seemed to stop, hovering in panic.

Robin maintained his slow descending speed towards his desire, not noticing the hand that was making its way up to the side of his face. Amie slapped him hard across the face and he stopped his lowering, holding a palm to his sore, red cheek. "Get off me, you sick bastard!" she screamed as loud as she could. "I hate you! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Robin sat stunned for a while, unmoving. The realization of what he was doing hit him. "What? What am I doing?"

Amie thrashed her legs about, eventually releasing them from his weight, which was holding her down. She launched herself out of the bed and scurried to the door, tears forming in her eyes. Robin was still confused of what was going on as if he wasn't the one who was even there doing it. He threw his attention on the girl scrambling by and pleaded sorrowfully, "Wait! Amie, come back! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… I'm sorry." It was no use. The frightened woman had already departed, leaving her loose clothes behind.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

The distraught brunette raced down the long, dark corridors, heading towards the only place she truly felt safe in this wicked world. Tears were flowing freely now from her puffed eyes.

She knocked quickly on the door in front of her and buried her drenched face in the palms of her hands. "Oh, please open," she begged in between sobs. The door obliged to her command, sweeping open revealing a weary, confused face.

Raven stood in awe, her toothbrush protruding from her mouth and green foam encircling her pink lips. "Mmphr," she attempted to say the girl's name but all coherent speech was blocked in her throat by the blue, plastic rod.

Amie looked up at her friend's eyes, staring into them with a pleading gaze. Raven hadn't noticed Amie's lack of clothing due to the shadow falling upon her from the darkened hallway. In a sudden movement, Amie flung her arms around the taller girl's neck, squeezing tight against her body in a depressed hug.

"Mmphr, Grmph!" Raven tried to object with no success. Amie was silent, except for her cries, and she blubbered onto Raven's shoulder, wailing in distress. _She probably had another nightmare again._ Raven caved in and she wrapped her arms around the trembling figure. Her gentle hands felt the rough, warm flesh of Amie's back and she pushed the girl out of their embrace. _Why is her back so… bumpy or rough? And how can I feel her flesh? _She held Amie away at arms length, her hands resting on the slumped shoulders, as she inspecting her front up and down, ultimately regretting doing so. _She's naked! Well, practically, at least._ The sight caused her to swallow the fluids in her mouth, clearing the path for her words to flow again, and she removed the toothbrush clenched between her lips. "Amie, you're naked," she stated bluntly. "Or close enough anyways."

Amie's tears continued to pour and she lunged again for Raven's touch, reattaching herself to the dark sorceress. "Raven," she cried, sniffing back. "It's horrible. I'm sorry to disturb you but… but I just needed someone to talk to."

Raven held her arms out, feeling a little awkward to envelop them around the topless, crying girl again. "You know, Amie, Starfire is much better at the comforting thing than I am."

The weeping being pulled herself in closer against Raven's body, not wanting to ever let go and she sobbed, feeling somewhat crushed that Raven wanted to brush her off like that. "No," she bawled. "I can't go to her. She likes him too much… and it would crush her to know what he did. To know how he's a monster like that. And I feel safest with you. I know you can protect me. If you wanted to."

Raven felt touched by Amie's last comment but then something she said hit her. "Starfire like him? Likes who? The only person she likes is Rob…" She started to fill with rage and she yanked Amie off of her once again, looking deep within the silver, watery eyes. "Amie, what happened? What did Robin do?" Her words grew in volume but preserving her seriousness.

_Oh no. What have I done? Now she'll be angry with him. Why do I keep causing trouble? I don't want anyone mad on my behalf. I don't want anyone to fight._ She stopped her tears and wiped the evidence from her face. "Nothing," she replied weakly, her voice wavering. "Never mind. Just forget about it. Really, it's nothing." She felt as though she was trying to convince herself more then the questioning gaze in front of her. She buried down her feelings, her desperate need to cry some more, as she was used to putting on a fake, happy face all the time.

Raven wasn't so easy to convince. "Did he hurt you?" Amie looked into Raven's purple eyes. They were overflowing with a pleading want and concern and Amie had to shift her gaze away from the worried stare.

"No," she lied, making sure she kept her readable eyes away from the heroine's sight. Raven knew this was a lie, she knew before Amie had even opened her mouth to say it, but she didn't bother to pressure her into saying anything she wasn't ready for yet. She'll find out eventually, in some way or another.

"Alright, but if you want to talk about it, I'm here." Amie smiled thankfully, her eyes nearly dry now, and they searched around the room uneasily. Raven noticed Amie's body was shaking, either from the disturbing experience or from actually being cold or both, she didn't fully know. The purple-haired girl reached for the red and black clasp of her cloak near her collarbone, to remove the cape and wrap it around the shivering brunette, forgetting she wasn't wearing it. After grasping at nothing, she looked down at her ensemble and sighed. "Ugh, Lust and her new fashion design for me," she whispered, annoyed.

Amie refocused her attention on her comforter. "What?" she asked, just catching a bit of Raven's silent whisper.

"Oh, yeah, well…" _I suppose I should explain myself about earlier._ "Listen, about earlier… in the kitchen… I wasn't really myself." _That's not entirely true. You were just a part of yourself._ "I'm sorry if my behaviour caused you any… uneasiness. Especially after we had…" she choked back the word, and wiped a thin, pale hand over her face.

"That's alright," Amie replied, her voice showing her obvious disappointment at the almost mentioning of their kiss. _Still disgusted by me?_ She hung her head low and played with her fingers, twisting them over each other. "Why weren't you yourself exactly?" she asked, hoping the question was not too daring.

Raven shrugged and walked over to her dresser, removing books from their piles one at a time. "Take a seat," she ordered over her shoulder. _I think I can trust her. Besides, Cyborg and Beast Boy already know from their little tour and if they can be trusted, anyone can._ Amie sat down on the bed and her heart sank as she realized where Raven was digging around. She swallowed down the lump that formed in her throat and waited, with her eyes shut tight, for the yelling to commence once Raven would discover her broken mirror. But after a few moments of silence, she reopened them to find the dark mistress sitting on the bed beside her, just to her right. Raven took the cloak she snatched on her way past her closet and placed it carefully over Amie's bare shoulders. She grasped it happily and pulled it closed to hide her naked chest.

"This," Raven started to explain, holding up a silver hand mirror for the other girl to see into, "is a special mirror that I use for meditation purposes." Amie studied the glass before her, shocked to find no cracks or fractures, but merely just her own reflection. _The glass… its… But how can that be? I didn't get a chance to fix it yet._ Amie started up her breathing again; releasing the wind she was holding in while she was waiting in fear. Raven pulled the mirror away, after she was sure Amie had gotten a good look at it, and placed it at her side, face down. "It's a gateway into my mind. And in there, my emotions run free as their own persona." She freed her glare off the mirror and glanced over at Amie, making sure she was following along. Amie nodded her understanding and Raven pressed on, "Today there was a slight problem. Somehow a portal had formed in my mind, allowing access for my emotions to gain control over my exterior self. Well, in the kitchen, you happened to meet Lust. I apologize for her actions. She can be a handful to manage."

Amie furrowed her brow at Raven's story. "I thought something was wrong but I didn't know what. I mean you really spooked me when you pressed up close to me. I thought you were going to kiss…" She stopped herself from finishing the thought. "But now… now I know that what happened was my fault." Her crying commenced again and she covered her shame and face with her hands.

"You're fault?" Raven questioned, confused by her statement and weeping again. She put a consoling hand on Amie's shoulder and lifted her chin up to peer into her eyes.

"Yes, my fault. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to but… I wanted to talk to you and I knocked and then the door just opened and so I came in thinking you didn't hear me but then I found out you were in the shower so I turned to leave but I saw your mirror and I was curious so I picked it up and then when I put it back down it sort of cracked. I didn't mean to! It was an accident and I was going to fix it as soon as I had a chance. I didn't know it was special like that. I thought it was just an ordinary mirror and… and now you hate me even more than before, don't you?" Amie rambled off in long sentences, talking quickly until her lone breath wore out and she had to stop to inhale again. She kept her vision on her hands and she rubbed them nervously. _She hates me now. Well, no. She hated me earlier, now she probably despises me. I'll get kicked out of the tower. First Robin will be mad that I ran away from him and now she'll…_ She looked up, bracing herself to meet an infuriated expression but instead found a heartwarming smile plastered across Raven's face.

Raven leaned in closer and hugged the sobbing girl tightly and encouragingly "It's okay, Amie. I understand; it was an accident. Thank you for telling me the truth. I appreciate it. And I don't hate you. I never did. What gave you such a foolish idea?"

Amie wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged Raven back. "Really?" she asked in disbelief. "I don't know. I guess I just thought you did since you were acting all weird to me after we… you know… kissed by accident. I could tell you were disgusted by me. Everyone usually is."

Raven ended their lingering embrace and studied the brunette. "Disgusting? No, I don't find you disgusting. It was just that you threw me off guard and I wasn't expecting it. I've never really kissed a guy before, let alone another girl so I didn't know how to react. But I'm certainly not disgusted by it."

"It?" Amie inquired, curiously.

_What? I said 'it'? Oops. Damn it, I meant 'her' but not like that way… right?_ "I meant you. I'm not disgusted by you," Raven quickly tried to correct herself.

"Oh, okay." Amie sighed in relief that the air was now a little clearer between the two of them. "Raven?" she said, hoping she could get something off her mind.

"Yeah?" Raven replied, her tone warmer than her usual emotionless one.

"How do you do it?" She sat crossed legged, her body now fully facing Raven's.

"Do what?" Raven mimicked the shorter woman's actions and sat in a similar pose, the same way she sits in when she meditates.

"How do you keep such control over you emotions? I lose mine so easily. I wish I had the same power that you do."

Raven smirked slightly and uttered her simply response, "I have to control my emotions. My powers are driven by them and if they get out of hand… well let's just say no one will be around to see that happen. But trust me, you don't want to have to force your emotions to the side. It isn't easy. It can be very lonely. A lot of people think I come off as cold hearted."

Amie was stunned by this idea. "Cold hearted? How could they? I never thought that when I met you. I know you're a kind, caring, wonderful person. But see? Look at me. I'm bawling left and right."

"It's okay to be sad and show it. It means you're human. You've had a rough life and you deserve to shed a lot of tears." Raven took her into another soothing hug, rubbing her back to calm her down and comfort her.

Amie returned the gesture and rested her head on the heroine's shoulder. "Raven, can you promise me something?" she asked, whispering in the young woman's small ear.

"Yeah, what is it?" she whispered back.

"Promise me you'll protect me."

"Protect you from what?"

"From anything and everything."

_I can't promise that. Anything could happen and if I'm not there… But she needs to feel safe. She deserves to. Sigh. If it will make her happy._ "I promise. Now how about you run off to your own bed now, so we can both get some sleep?" she offered.

Amie stroked the smooth material of Raven's cloak enfolded around her body and timidly begged, "Is it alright if I stay here? I don't want to be alone… tonight." _Please don't make me leave you. I need to be with you, under your care and protection._

Raven caught a glance of Amie's sad puppy dog eyes and melted. _Damn those eyes. Who can possibly resist them? Am I going soft?_ "Fine," she muttered, trying to show that she was regretting this but secretly glad the silver-eyed girl wanted to stay with her. _That's weird. Why do I want her stay with me? Why am I glad she begged to sleep here? I'll have to mediate on that later… or now._ Amie beamed an overjoyed smile as she resisted the urge to hug her comrade for another time that night. "You can sleep in my bed. I probably wasn't going to get any sleep anyways, so I'm just going to meditate quietly, okay?"

"But won't you need to sleep?" Amie urged, hopeful that she would have a bedtime companion to keep her company.

"No, I'll be fine. I rarely sleep anyways. You go ahead though. I'll watch over you. I promise." Raven picked herself up off the bed and stood, waiting for Amie to acknowledge what she said.

_I guess she's right. Maybe she just feels uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as me. I almost forgot I'm not wearing anything. That's the reason and that's fine._ "Okay. And Raven?" she regained the sorceress's attention, wanting to add something important before she would fall asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Amie." As Amie adjusted herself within the bed, shedding the blue cloak once she was fully under the covers, Raven slipped into the washroom, changing into her own nighttime apparel of a simple black top and shorts.

Upon exiting her little change room, Raven tossed her torn outfit into the small trashcan and found a clear spot on the ground to begin her meditations. _I hopefully won't need that outfit ever again._ She sat with her legs crossed over one another, her hands resting peacefully, palms up, on her knees, and she closed her eyes, breathing in and out slowly and calmly. She began her meditation practices hoping to restore her used energy that way.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

Robin was in a foul mood that morning, as he stormed around the main room, grinding his teeth. He was waiting for Amie to wake up and join him in the large room. He needed to talk to her, to explain himself and about the previous night. _Why hasn't she woken up yet? Maybe I should go knock on her door… No, she might scream at me and lock me out. I need to confront her in an open space._ He paced back and forth as the green changeling watched him from the safety of the couch.

"Dude," Beast Boy berated, "you're gonna burn a hole in the carpet! Stop walking around in circles like that! You're making me dizzy."

Robin halted his movement for a moment, removing his hand from its thoughtful place on his chin, and he glanced towards the scolding voice. He opened his mouth up to say something but no words came out and he continued his frantic scurrying about. _Come on, Amie. I need to talk to you._

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

Raven peeled her eyes open slightly to a dim room, a streak of light pouring through the partially opened curtains. She groaned in frustration and closed her eyelids again loosely, trying to remember when she had slipped into bed and fallen asleep. _I remember meditating and I guess I must have been too tired to continue and climbed into bed. But why did I not want to sleep in my bed in the first place? This feels so wonderful. It's all warm and cozy. How could I possibly not want to sleep in my bed last night?_

As Raven searched her mind for a fragmented memory, which was temporary lost, a small coo near her answered her questions. She reopened her eyes reluctantly and tilted her head down as much as she could, something preventing her from sitting up to get a better view. Raven discovered the petit brunette sprawled across her body. Amie had her head resting upon Raven's chest, listening intently to her soothing heartbeat, and she cupped the pinned girl's right breast with her small left palm.

_Oh great. This can't end well. But it feels so good and right. Wait. What? No. No, I didn't mean that. Did I? No, of course I didn't. My mind must still be a little messed up from before. Maybe I should wake her up._ "Amie?" her voice cracked with a tinge of desperation to get the girl up and off of her from their provocative position.

She didn't receive a response for several seconds and she started to give up hope that the figure would wake up. Her disappointment ended shortly when her ears were filled by a soft, dreamy whisper, "Oh, Raven."

"Yeah?" she echoed back, relaxing a little now that she heard Amie's voice.

"Don't stop what you're doing," the whisper insisted.

_Don't stop what I'm doing? What is she talking about? I'm not doing anything. Unless… Of course! She's dreaming! I forgot that she talks in her sleep. But if she's dreaming… what the hell is she dreaming about? Do I even want to know?_

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

**Amie sat still on the bed, staring patiently up her guardian angel with her silver, loving eyes. For some reason, she didn't know why, nor did she care, she was completely naked in front of Raven, even her green boy cut panties gone now. Raven didn't seem to mind either and there was no sign of any embarrassment or awkwardness because of it. She felt natural and free, liberated despite the fact that she was enclosed in the bedroom. She kept her eyes fixed onto the purple orbs and felt the compassion pouring out of them and covering her absolutely.**

**"Raven," she whispered shyly, "I don't know how to explain this but I just have this weird feeling when I'm around you, you know? It's hard to describe. My stomach kind of flutters and I feel like I'm going to be sick but I enjoy it. Sounds silly, doesn't it?" As she spoke, she could hear a loud thumping, as if from a heart beating, close to her ears.**

**Raven leaned in close to Amie and put a caring hand to her cheek. "I know exactly what you mean. I feel it too."**

**"You do?" Amie gulped out, feeling a little nervous now that Raven was so much closer to her face.**

**Raven nodded and pressed her lips softly against the brunette's pair, holding her head steady from moving around. At first Amie wasn't expecting such an action from the dark sorceress, it seemed too sudden of a feat for something she would do, but she decided to ignore her mind's thoughts and kissed her back passionately. _Oh, her kisses are like little drops of heaven. I want more. They're not as hard and frozen like Sir's, or clumsy and slimy like Robin's. They're perfectly soft and gentle._ They're tongues slipped into each other's mouths and danced around within the small space, brushing up against anything and everything. Raven slowly lowered Amie backwards, laying her flat on her back on the messy bed.**

**After several moments of absolute bliss, they separated, taking in deep breaths that their lungs were aching for. "Oh, Raven," Amie cooed, smiling delightfully. **

**Somehow Raven's tattered clothes melted away, leaving her leaning over the young woman in only her black, satin panties and matching bra. Her purple hair fell over her face as she lowered her head to Amie's neck. She kissed and licked and nibbled all over the skin from her ear lobe to her collarbone and back up the other side.**

**"Don't stop what you're doing," she ordered in quiet, joyful sigh. She could hear the heart beating pick up in its pace slightly, growing louder as Raven moved along her body. _Is that my heartbeat? It must be. But maybe I should ask if Raven can hear it. _"Raven?"**

**Raven stopped her sucking of Amie's left ear lobe and raised her head to gaze into the magnificently beautiful, silver eyes, flinging her hair back as she did. She grinned devilishly and replied, her tone thicker than usual, "Yes?"**

**"What's that noise? That thumping sound? It sounds like a heartbeat. Can you hear it?" Raven was sitting on top of her hips and for the first time in her life, she didn't mind the extra weight there. It was calming.**

**Raven returned her head besides Amie's and chided in her ear, "That's the sound of my heart beating its undying love for you." She wiggled her slick tongue into the ear surrounded by brown strands and ran a hand through her hair. Amie giggled from the sensation; it tickled but pleased her greatly. Upon hearing her cue, Raven removed herself from that section of Amie's body and went a little lower, tracing a slow finger across and in between the milky breasts. **

**Amie moaned her desire, never feeling this way ever before when someone touched her there. "Raven, I…" she stammered, trying to get the words out. "I don't think I can… I can't ever enjoy this kind of stuff again. My mind is too traumatized from all the times before. I don't want to be hurt but more importantly, I don't want to hurt you."**

**Raven was messaging Amie's chest delicately with her smooth, pale hands and didn't halt her movements at Amie's protests. "It's okay, Amie," she comforted, her voice light and caring. "I won't hurt you and you won't hurt me. I'll stop if you really want me to but this is different than those other times. This time you have a choice and it's with someone who loves you."**

**Amie's heart melted at the thought and she smiled brightly. _She's right. This is different. I want this._ "You're right. Thank you so much, Raven. I love you too."**

**Oblivious to the two occupied girls moving on the bed, a shadowed figure of a man stood in a dark corner of the room, watching with a huge, evil grin streaked across his masked face. _Oh, Silver Tigress, you are good. Better than I could have ever hoped for._**

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC**

Ending Author's Note: Yes, yes, a lot of you are probably pissed that I didn't make Amie and Raven do anything in actual, real life yet. And I didn't have much of a lemon/lime. I apologize for that but I stand behind my decision for nothing to YET happen. I need to build to it, I can't just lunge Raven onto her; it needs to be set up perfectly. Plus it was getting kind of long. But have no fear, 'something' will definitely happen next chapter. Just be patient with me and you'll be much happier with the results.

Although I do this individually, I would also like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and sending me their opinions for me. Much appreciated! And it seems that I receive more reviews when I have a little assignment for you people. Well, I have no things that I need your input on so… how about I just have a little 'contest'. The question will be: What is my favourite colour? There is a subtle hint of it in the story so try and find it (not as obvious as Amie's eye colour). Tell me in your review, and please don't be shy to review (I live for them) and who ever gets it right (even if it's more than one person) will get… hmm… I can't give you my undying love, I sent it away to someone and got it returned, unopened and broken, so I haven't fixed it yet. I know! A good shout out at the beginning of next chapter AND in my profile! That could be fun… right? Well, it's the best I can do.

DBZmotoko: E.J.! What an awesome name! Er… well, initials! Thank you for the compliments and the opinions. Sorry for making you wait. Adios to you too!

oBsEsSiVe AnD hYpEr: A threesome would be fun to do, but hard, I think. Yeah, onamonapia is a major pain in the butt. Thanks your opinions!

ttitansnbc: Good to hear from you. I remember reading your name on some list, like story or author alert or something. Thank you for your opinion!

kairistwin: I try to get them out there as soon as possible for people like you. And yes, you must say it lol. Thank you for your opinions and loyalty!

silverfox: I appreciate your offer to help and I'll keep it in mind. Thank you for reminding me about Raven's outfit (I forgot). Thank you in advance for everything!

DuosGal18: Wow, I'm truly flattered that you think I'm a great writer. I like your little comment of looking back at the top (cute, in a good way). Thank you!

D. Montgomery: And I love your reviews! They always brighten my day with all your enthusiasm. Thank you for your opinions and compliments!

sha-kenren: Yeah, I was trying to lead those two together but I wanted to make sure people agreed. Everyone has someone/something, except BB. Thanks!

AsiaRe: Awesome in capital letters? You know my one weakness, capitals! I'm thrilled to hear you're with me to the end. Thank you for your opinions!

TheReveiwer: I'm touched that you would put my story up there with your top fav five. And I'm thankful for your faith in my writing. Thank you greatly!

Rabid-Gouki817: I can't help but make Robin a jerk in this; I truly loathe him. But it'll right itself out in the end. Thank you for the excellent review!

Wolfsbane's Ego: I appreciate your insight about the pairs and the lemon question. I hadn't thought of CyBee in mine, but its good. Thanks for the opinions!

ravenbirthmark: It doesn't matter that I don't know you. I love long reviews! Good ideas you cooked up for me. Thanks for the compliments, opinions and luck!

inu-yaha 1234: Aww, I can always count on a good review from you. They're short but always sweet. Thank you for your input, much appreciated!

sweetnsexy2688: Short and sweet, clear and perfect. Those are good words to describe your review. Thank you for you opinions and review!

vinnie the geek: Sorry for disappointing you by cutting out all the sexy aspects but it must be done. I'll add some sugar. Thanks for the tips and insight!

JerzeyBabii: Thank you profoundly for the congratulations on my 50th. I love a good edgy, complex story. It makes you think. Thank you for your words!


	10. Rising Temperatures

**Broken Lines Of Silver**

Author: ChristinaRoss

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and its characters are not mine. Amie, my sweet Silver Tigress, is, however, mine and I've grown to love her… and hate her. She reminds me of someone who stole my heart away who I also love/hate, the similarity is purely accidental, I hope.

Author's Notes: Many of you are probably thinking that Robin is evil is some way. Well, he is but that's besides my story. No, in my story you shall see the good reasoning behind his actions, and the others' too. There is method to my madness (isn't something like that from Hamlet, I don't pay attention in class). Sorry for always starting out a could-be sex scene and then abruptly stopping it, I start it off to write one and then chicken out. And sadly, my story doesn't have a lot of chapters left, I think. I'm more then half done it. Soon the climax will happen, I can't wait to write that part, which will be maybe next chapter or the one after that! But, I've been doing some thinking and figuring of the plot line and events to happen and I could make it a possibility to have a sequel. But no hopes up yet. I still have to see if it all unfolds properly. And lastly, again a bit of yuri (do I even need to say it anymore?). Read, Review, Enjoy!

Thank you to all who participated! The answer to my question 'What is my favourite colour?' is indeed green! The answer lay within Amie's 'pajamas', which was inspired by (or is exactly) my 'pajamas'. She wore green underwear. Green rocks! It's the colour of frogs (which also rock)! So The Super Rockin', Kick Ass Winners Of My First (And Only, due to its lack of participants) Contest Are… (drum roll):

DBZmotoko

TheDenied

These people guessed correct! So... my SHOUT OUT! I love them both (well,I love everyone but these people especially for guessing correctly)! HOURRA for them! Everyone must now bow before them as they bow before me! Another, hopefully better, SHOUT OUT of this will be in my profile.

_Chapter 10:_

**Rising Temperatures**

The large door swooshed open and the tall, robotic man treaded into the main room. His eyes gazed upon the scene unfolding in front of him; Robin looked up at him with hopeful eyes but after realizing it was not who he was waiting for, he lowered his gaze to the floor again, and Beast Boy crouched on the couch, observing the Boy Wonder from a reasonable distance over the back of the sofa. "What's going on?" Cyborg asked, curious about the two boys' actions.

Robin didn't answer him; instead he continued his anxious scurrying in circles. Finally, Beast Boy piped up, answering his friend's question carefully, praying that Robin wouldn't get mad at him, "Robin's just uptight about something. He's being driving me crazy with his constant pacing. It's giving me a headache!" He clutched his head, pulling on his short, green hair slightly to demonstrate his discomfort.

"What's he so anxious about?" Cyborg furthered, now joining the changeling on the cushions.

"Dude, I don't know. I think he's waiting for someone but I didn't bother asking. I'd like to keep my head, thank you very much." _Who could he be waiting for? Starfire? Maybe. Raven? Hmph. Not likely. Amie? It better not be her._

"Interesting. Well, how about I find out?" Cyborg offered, grinning at the smaller boy.

"Sure, if you don't mind risking your life. Go for it."

Cyborg turned to stare at the masked leader once again and shouted, "Hey, Robin. Who, may I ask, are you waiting for exactly?"

Robin stopped, dead in his tracks, and tilted his head in the direction the voice bellowed from. "No one," he snapped, flinching at his own harsh tone. He quickly tried to fix his mistake, adding softer, "Just… just Amie, okay? I need to talk to her."

_Damn it. He wants to talk to Amie! Well, if he thinks he can charm her away from me, he's wrong. I know she likes me, I mean come on! I'm adorable, what girl doesn't want me? Plus she likes video games as much as I do. She has to pick me._

Cyborg held up his hands in defense. "Hey, hey. It's okay. I got it. It's cool. Is it about the 'Sir' guy?"

Robin was distracted momentarily. "Hmm?" he uttered, trying to pull himself back to what Cyborg was saying. He had forgotten completely about her tormentor lately and he mentally kicked himself for it. _Right. Sir. Almost forgot him. I'll get back onto that as soon as I get to talk to her. Where the hell is she?_

"Sir," Cyborg brought the spiky, black-haired boy back to himself. "Did you want to ask her more questions about this 'Sir' guy or not?"

"Oh, yah. I mean no. No, it's something else. And before you ask, it's none of your business so just drop it," he snapped again, his voice threatening and hostile.

"Whoa, chill, Rob. I was going to drop it. Sheesh, someone's in a mood today. Had a rough sleep last night, did ya?"

Robin's muscles stiffened at the mention of the previous night but the queasy feeling developing in his stomach was pushed aside by utter rage. "Don't you talk to me about last night. I'm not in a bad mood. You two," he pointed to the pair of shocked faces, "are just jealous of mine and Amie's relationship!"

"Relationship?" both voices yelled in unison. Beast Boy took over the interrogation. "Whoa, dude, you are so not in a relationship with her. You think chatting with her a couple of times makes you guys a couple? You are totally messed up in the head to think that she likes you."

"Take that back," Robin ordered, infuriated.

The green hero boldly stood up to Robin, puffing out his chest to make himself appear larger than he actually was. He was angry now too. "No," he answered back, smirking at his bravery. "If she likes anyone in this room, it's me." He pointed to himself and beamed proudly.

"You?" Robin hissed. "That's absurd." The two fighting boys came in close to one another, showing off their tough exteriors.

Cyborg sighed and decided he needed to jump in on the manner before all hell broke lose. "Okay, calm down guys. Let's just talk this through…"

"Stop it," Beast Boy interjected. "You want her too. I know you do. You're both out to steal her from me."

"What? That's crazy. I don't like Amie… well, not in that way. She's a friend, someone needing our help. You two are getting completely paranoid," the half robot defended.

"Come on, Cyborg. We know you like her just as much as we do," Robin threw back at him. "And what better way to help her than to make her feel comfortable in my arms." He grinned mischievously.

Cyborg couldn't take it anymore, losing the cool he tried so hard to maintain, he joined the boys in their bickering. "Shut up, Robin. You think you're so hot being leader and all. Well, I've got news for you: you're not. You're just some punk-ass, whiny, egotistical, pompous showoff. Both of you are nuts for thinking Amie likes you. She's not interested, okay? So move on."

The heated debate between the three juveniles continued to crash throughout the early morning, soon drawing in some interesting attention.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Amie felt the comforting feeling of warmth beneath her flesh and she sighed happily, a smile forming across her face. _That was an exciting dream. Did I enjoy it? I must have if I can still feel it around my body, the affection and absolute ecstasy. I never want this to end._ She exhaled loudly in satisfaction and delightfully burrowed her head deeper against the body she was unaware she was lying on.

Raven, becoming aware of the girl's consciousness finally from her stirring, greeted her to the morning, "Glad to see you've joined the living again." Amie snapped open her eyes and raised her head, silver meeting with purple. The sudden realization of her current position hit her and she leaped backwards off of her crushed victim. A small flush crept across her cheeks and she stuttered weakly, "Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm awake now. When did you come to bed?"

Raven blinked blankly, still unable to recover that missing memory. "I don't remember. Must have been more tired than I thought. So… had any interesting dreams… say, this morning?"

Amie's eyes grew wide and her heart skipped a beat. "What?" she asked, terrified. _How does she…? How does she do that?_

Raven grinned slyly, lifting herself up onto her elbows to a more comfortable stance. "You talk in your sleep, remember? Not to mention you sometimes reenact some of your actions," the sorceress reminded her.

Amie's body burned hot and she blushed a deep crimson from head to toe. "What did I say exactly?"

"Enough."

The brunette cowered to the far side of the bed, wrapping the black sheets tightly around her bare body. "Oh," she uttered, embarrassed. _Just when things were getting back to normal and the awkwardness was ending… Damn it! Me and my stupid mouth and dirty dreams! _Amie was fretting over her thoughts so much that she hadn't noticed the pale girl slip close to her.

"It's okay," Raven consoled, touching a naked shoulder. She then recalled something from the night before, when the sad girl came to her room in tears. She brushed a hand against Amie's back to ensure her senses were not playing tricks on her late last night. _Yeah, it's_ s_till bumpy._ "Amie, if you don't mind me asking, what's on your back? It feels…"

"Scarred?" Amie offered, thankful for the shift in topic. "They're years worth of endless wounds from Sir. He liked to whip me sometimes when he was really angry." Her light voice revealed her obvious depression at the recollection of the painful memories and she lowered her head in self-shame.

Raven leaned in closer to the young woman and lured her into a compassionate hug. "It's going to be okay. I promise, Amie. I won't leave you."

Feeling an overwhelming desire to, Amie released herself just enough from Raven's cuddle for their faces to be merely centimeters apart. With an instant of hesitation, Amie lunged her lips onto Raven's thin ones, locking the pairs in a passionate kiss. To her surprise, Raven didn't try to pull away. In fact, she embraced the act, returning the gracious favor and placing a small hand on Amie's cheek.

Unwillingly, Amie broke apart from the locking lips and gazed deep into Raven's eyes to show her seriousness of the manner. She gulped and shyly stated, "That one wasn't an accident."

"I know," Raven replied. "I meant it too." She brushed back a couple of brown, loose strands behind Amie's ear in a loving motion. _What is this feeling? I'm not supposed to be driven like this. I'm supposed to have control. It just sort of snuck up on me and now I can't seem to hold it back._

"Look," Amie said nervously, keeping her eyesight down while she fiddled with her hands. "I know we haven't really known each other for a long time but I've kind of been thinking. Every time I'm near you, I get this wonderful feeling and… well, I guess what I'm trying to say is…" _I think I love you. But how can I say it? Do I actually mean it? Can I make such a declaration and then retract it? I could be wrong. How can I love someone? I've locked up my heart too tightly. I don't want to get hurt. But if I don't say it, even if I'm unsure of it, then I might regret it. Damn, this is just so hard._ A lump formed in the back of the brunette's throat and she swallowed it done clumsily. She inhaled deeply and continued on her trail, though Raven was sure by now where her little speech was leading, hearing bits before from the girl's slumber. "I think you're great, and I owe you so much because I trust you and I feel so secure when I'm with you, and I think I might be…"

Raven placed a finger in front of the rambling girl's lips, stopping her from saying anymore. "Shh," she quieted. "You don't have to say anything yet. I understand. Let's just enjoy what we have right now and worry about details later."

Amie nodded in agreement, smiling thankfully and happily.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Starfire combed her hair thoroughly, making sure every strand was in its proper place, and she smiled, pleased with her success. She started to head away from the mirror when a cluster of yells echoed throughout her ears. _Oh dear! What could that have been? I hope everyone is in good health._ She flew out of the room as fast as she could and headed towards the origin of the heated sounds.

Upon arriving at the scene, Starfire became utterly confused as she levitated and surveyed the area from a distance. The three male Teen Titans stood in a circle and were barking and waving their arms at each other. It was clear they were upset about something but the innocent Tamaranian princess hadn't a clue as to why.

After several minutes of waiting and watching, she decided she'd best interject. "Excuse me," she cried, trying to catch their attention. The boys didn't notice the redhead floating nearby and continued their bickering. Starfire frowned and raised her voice to over power theirs, "Excuse me! Why are you all yelling? Is this a new recreational pastime or are you all truly mad at one another?"

The heroes halted and focused onto the purple-clothed girl's words. Cyborg replied coldly, "Never mind, Star. Just stay out of it. This is between us."

"But I wish to help you settle your argument and…"

"Butt out, Star!" Beast Boy retorted sharply.

Crushed, Starfire floated over to the kitchen and took a seat, still listening in on the dispute in front of her, hoping she could still save them from it. _Why are they fighting? Friends should not fight like that. I did not enjoy being yelled at._

Robin was taking over command of the quarrel. "If Amie doesn't like me, then why was she in my bed last night… naked?" he taunted.

Starfire's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. _Amie was in Robin's room… unclothed? How can that be? She knows I like him, does she not? I told her. But this pleased Robin? Why?_ She marched up beside the Boy Wonder and spoke softly, "Robin?" He wasn't answering. "Robin? I wish to kiss you." He still didn't pay her any attention so in frustration she took Amie's advice and did what came naturally.

She grabbed the sides of Robin's face and twisted his head to face hers. "What are you doing, Star?" he protested angrily. She answered his question with her actions instead of her words. She forced her lips onto his and reenacted the scene from the romantic movie she watched the night before, only a little messier. The kissed victim was not complying with his attacker's wishes and pushed her off. "Get off," he barked. "What's wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?" Starfire screamed loudly. "Perhaps you would have enjoyed that more with someone you actually love, such as Amie. Unfortunate for you, she does not like you in that way as I do. Or should I say did?" _How could Robin be so mean? He used to be so nice and sweet and now? What has happened to him? He is not the boy I fell in love with. Ever since Amie arrived… but this is not her fault. This is… his!_

Robin stood stunned. _Great! Now she's gone crazy too! She's joined their side, saying that Amie doesn't like me. They know nothing!_ "Everyone of you is just jealous!"

The fight continued to blare on with the new addition to it. Starfire was mad at Robin, Beast Boy was mad at Robin, Cyborg was mad at Beast Boy and Robin, and Robin was mad at everyone.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

_Why am I always the one who doesn't have control over this?_ Raven was leaning Amie back down on the bed as the brunette slowly resisted. She stiffened her body, in hopes that Raven would take the signal and stop her force.

"What is it?" Raven questioned, hopeful she hadn't offended her love interest by forcing too far too soon.

Amie sat straight up again and whispered, "I'd just feel more comfortable if I had control, you know? Then I know I could stop whenever I wanted to. I've never been the leader in this before."

Raven grinned. "Of course." With that approval, Amie, for her first time, descended upon her prey, gaining the power over the act. "Surprisingly, this doesn't feel weird to me," Raven noted.

"Me neither," Amie agreed. She sat on top of the heroine, straddling her hips in her own, both of them still in their nighttime apparels. She lowered her head to Raven's neck and planted sweet, small kisses along the bones. Raven released a satisfied moan, which encouraged Amie to enhance her actions, moving her hands leisurely down the black-clothed figure. Her hand hovered at the borders of Raven's top and shorts, as if determining which direction to proceed next. She chose carefully, sliding underneath the soft material of the shirt, and glided up, inching closer to the pale girl's breasts. She lowered the weight of her body onto the dark sorceress's and rested her head flat on her chest while she kneaded the mound of flesh. "I want to stay like this forever," Amie sighed, living in absolute bliss, finally allowing herself to feel for another person.

"Me too." Raven ran her fanned fingers through Amie's feathery hair and rubbed her back esuriently.

Amie wanted to go further, but before she could fully raise her head to continue pleasing her new lover, both girls were shocked to hear voices yelling from the main room.

_Damn it. No, I want to stay here with Raven. I want to make love when love is actually involved in it this time. What could possibly be the cause of this interruption?_

_What the…? What was that? Just when things were getting good. What's wrong with me? I never let anyone have this power over me before, let alone another girl. But it doesn't matter. I love these feelings too much to question them further. _"We better go find out what's going on," Raven offered, her tone wavering in disappointment for their activity to abruptly end. "But I swear, if it's just Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games too loudly again, so help me I'll…" She left the threat unfinished, allowing Amie to use her imagination of the horrible acts she would do.

"You're right. We should check in on it. But can we finish this later?" she asked, hopeful.

Raven's scowl quickly faded away and was replaced by an encouraging smile. "You bet," she replied, lifting herself off the bed and holding out a hand for Amie to follow suit. Amie took the hand graciously and joined her friend in standing. The purple-haired girl, noticing the brunette's bare chest again, suggested they should first get dressed.

"Right. Good idea," Amie blushed, remembering she was half-naked. "Oh! But my clothes! I must have left them in Rob…" She clasped a hand to her mouth, stopping herself from finishing. But it was too late; Raven got the just of it.

"Robin's room? What are they doing there? Amie, what happened last night? You need to tell me, please. You can trust me. Please tell me," Raven begged, holding Amie by the shoulders so she couldn't flee her interrogation.

"Fine, but please don't be mad at him! It was my fault. I shouldn't have been there. I accidentally went into his room when I was sick and I thought it was my room. So I stripped down and went to sleep in the bed. Well, he came in and he must have thought I was there waiting for him, you know, sexually waiting. He just sort of started to… umm… well… kiss me and stuff."

"He touched you?" Raven demanded more answers in stronger details. She wanted to know exactly how much to be mad at the bird boy.

"A little. But, it's not his fault!" Amie stressed that point. "He just got the wrong impression, that's all."

"But did you tell him no?"

"Yes, but he must not have heard me."

"Come on, Amie. Stop defending him. This isn't your fault. It's his. If you said no, and knowing you, I'm sure you yelled it a couple of times, he should have stopped. A person knows when someone doesn't want to do something like that."

"I guess," Amie mumbled, lowering her eyes. The pair of young woman dressed in silence, Raven wearing her usual outfit and Amie, after sneaking back into Robin's room to retrieve it, sporting her only attire, and they bolted down the hallway to the main room.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

The four teens arguing didn't notice when the pair of females entered the room, concerned expressions crept across their faces.

"What are they fighting about?" Amie asked the girl beside her.

"I don't know," was all Raven could manage to say before the other voices drowned hers out.

The two cautiously approached the group of people, Raven angry herself at Robin for what she learned he had done to Amie, and listened in on the heated conversation. They could only pick up on some small fragments here and there, everyone cutting off everyone else before they could finish their thought.

"…need a new leader…"

"…Amie wouldn't be caught dead there…"

"…you are too blind, Robin, I like you and you…"

"…better off by myself…"

_Oh no. It's about me, isn't it? They're fighting because of me. I've caused nothing but trouble since I got here. _"Raven, do something," Amie pleaded, discouraged by the fighting and yelling.

"I will," she replied dryly. I have to stop this before things get too out of hand. Before a physical fight breaks out. The dark cloaked woman stepped forward, close behind the stiffened backs. "Everyone stop right now!" she ordered.

"This doesn't concern you, Raven," she heard a voice yell back, unsure of its source.

_I don't want to use force but if it's the only way they'll listen to me._ Raven recited her common chant while her eyes glowed a blinding white. Suddenly a black energy consumed each of the enraged beings, restraining them off of the ground, they fought to break loose. "Listen," she demanded, her own voice showing her irritation at their immaturity. "Stop fighting now. This is completely juvenile. Whatever you people are arguing about can be resolved with simple, quiet speech. Now, I'll let you down if you promise to stop yelling."

Four bewildered faces stared into their captor's gaze and she waited for their responses. Eventually Robin spoke up, forcing his voice to remain calm, "Fine. Now let us down from here."

Raven kept her word and lowered everyone after receiving agreeing nods from the others. Though once on the ground again, everything worsened. Cyborg placed an understanding hand on Robin's shoulder, in an attempt to apologize, but in Robin's current heated state, he mistook the action as a threat. "Get your hand off of me," he snarled.

"Wow, calm down. You're too uptight."

"There you go again insulting me! Well, I've had enough!" The spiky-haired boy pulled out a small metal rod and, in one swift movement, extended it to three times its original size. He held it out in a defensive manner, repositioning his stance similarly.

"So now you're going to beat me or something?" Cyborg questioned sharply, daring the leader somewhat to even try.

Robin clenched his teeth and flung himself at the robotic man, jumping in the air to land a powerful kick to his teammate's face. Cyborg caught his assailant by an ankle and held him there for a moment, teasing him. But Robin was prepared for such a move and he twisted his body clockwise, causing his free foot to kick the metal melded face. The sudden blow caused Cyborg to loosen his grip on the boy, Robin falling in a mass to the ground.

Despite her anger at him at the time, Starfire defended Robin's honor, forming glowing, green orbs in her fisted hands. "You will not damage him," she said angrily at Cyborg. "If anyone is to harm Robin, it will be me." She floated above the small crowd and readied herself to launch her mighty Star bolts.

Before the Tamaran had a chance to attack, a green goat bounded into the air and knocked her from behind down to the floor. The changeling transformed back into his human form, sitting atop the fallen girl, and grinned mischievously. "Don't even try it," he scolded.

From then on, everyone started battling against everyone, teammate against teammate, hero against hero, friend against friend. Raven and Amie gawked from afar, both ensure what to say or how to react next.

"What do we do?" Amie asked worried.

Raven stepped forward towards the clashing cluster once again, this time knowing full well she would not let them down. "Azarath, Metri… oomph." Raven received a punch in the stomach by one of her friends. Suddenly, she was thrown into the mix, fighting off whomever she could, trying desperately hard not to cause any serious harm to one of them, even Robin, though she really did want to hurt him.

Amie was drawn closer to the group, trying to spy her lover in the ball of loose limbs. A rogue hand accidentally flew for the unsuspecting brunette's cheek, slapping her hard, causing her to collapse. She sat there, frozen, holding her sore side, fear coursing through her veins. _No. Not more fighting. Not more violence. No more beatings. Please. I have to get away from here. I have to run! Amie picked herself up off the dirty floor before many feet could trample her and she bolted out the door without a second glance back. I can't be safe here. Not now. I'm sorry, Raven._

After knocking the green, scratching weasel down from her face, Raven chanced a glance out of the tight group to find Amie. She scanned the entire room, not finding a trace of the petite girl. She pushed her way out of the huddle to gather a better view but the result was still the same. "Amie?" she asked loudly. "Amie? Where are you?" Her voice was laced with fear for the missing girl. _Crap! Where the hell did she go? I promised I would protect her and this is how I act, joining in on the frenzy. I'm not doing a very good job._

Upon hearing Raven's desperate cries, the Titans ceased their feuding and cried out themselves for the silver-eyed girl. There was no response; Amie had already fled from the Titan's Tower.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Silver eyes darted from left to right, skimming the surroundings. The terrified girl raced down the crowded streets as the people tried hard to pay her no attention, not wanting to get mixed up in something they'll regret, and she hadn't a clue as to where she was heading. Her lungs aching for air and her muscles cramping from overuse, the young woman pulled over to the side, leaning up against a wall in an alleyway to stay out of the pedestrians' path. _Calm down. Slow down. Breath. Remember to breath. It's okay. Raven said she'd protect you but she can't if you're not there with her. Things will cool down. Just go back. Remember what Raven said, it's not your fault._

Amie regained her composure after reassuring herself several times over that things would be fine. She stood tall, holding her head up high to appear confident and in control. _One step at a time. _As she was about to follow her mind's directions, a familiar, eerie voice echoed behind her from the darkness of the passageway and it drained all the blood from her body, causing her face to appear ghostly pale.

"Hello, my Silver Tigress. How good it is to see you again."

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**

Please review, even if it's short, I promised myself I wouldn't beg but... I did get less reviews than last time, maybe because last time I asked your opinion. So... pretty please, with mushrooms (mmm... better than cherries!) on top, take a few seconds out of your time to review. I'm so lonely!

Rabid-gouki817: Yes, Robin does have quite the big ego. He deserves every bit of trouble he's gotten himself into. Things will really pick up now. Thanks for the excellent review!

DBZmotoko: It's okay that you're obsessed; it's the best compliment I've ever gotten. I get obsessed with everything (I mean really obsessed). Thanks for your awesome words!

oBsEsSiVe AnD hYpEr: I'm glad you liked it and not mad about my biased portrayal of Robin. It'll be righted in the end. I will read your things. Thank you for the review!

AsiaRe: Yeah, the best stories are of Robin going berserk. He's such a… well, I won't swear here. Red is my… third favourite, I think. Thank you for returning and writing!

inu-yaha 1234: I love your politeness; you always seem to say please and thank you when you want more. Blue is my second favourite. Thanks for participating and reviewing!

kairistwin: Sad to hear you might not be able to review next time. Robin and Sir should die (maybe they will?). Hourra for RavenxAmie-ness! Thank you kindly for the words!

D. Montgomery: Oh no! Not the cutest puppy dog eyes! Curses! Now I MUST write faster! The plot will be fully revealed soon though. Thank you for the awesome review!

Duos-gal-18: Nope, but purple is my… fifth favourite, though I love it together with my first favourite (I know, it's weird). I think I got what you meant. Thank you for review!

TheDenied: Yes! Let's burn him at the stake! We should form a band of people to hunt him down and destroy him. Thank you for joining my reviewers and the compliments!


	11. Painful Illusions

**Broken Lines Of Silver**

Author: ChristinaRoss

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and its characters are not mine. Amie, my sweet Silver Tigress, is, however, mine and I've grown to love her… and hate her. She reminds me of another someone who I also love/hate, me! I think it's the insecurities and sensitivities.

Author's Notes: Now all shall be revealed… ooh… mysterious. Here is the explanation for my madness, as promised. It will all make sense now, I hope. Flashback in **bold**. Sadly, there are only a small handful left of chapters for this story but I have decided to make a stunning sequel which will knock your socks off, hopefully. And I am forced to give my prop-ignition (she told me to use that word, she has powers beyond mine!) to my sis again for Amie's… "thing" in this chapter. She gave me, sort of, the idea and I just embellished upon it. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to my dedicated fan and beta reader, kairistwin! Read, Review, Enjoy!

_Chapter 11:_

**Painful Illusions**

The silver-eyed brunette whirled around frantically, toward the abyss, which lay behind her. _He's not here. I must be hearing things. He's not here. I'll just head back to the tower and everything will be fine. He's not here. Yes, it'll all be fine. He's not here. Or maybe Raven will notice I'm missing and she'll come looking for me. He's not here. I'll be safe. He's not here. I'm only hearing things. He's not here. It's just my mind playing tricks on me. He can't be here._

Her silver eyes focused deep within the darkness, waiting to hear any other chilling sounds but none came. She sighed in relief and turned to continue her journey back to her temporary home. From the shadows, a hand escaped swiftly placing itself upon the distracted girl's shoulder. The young woman would have leapt into the air if her body hadn't tensed from the touch. "Where do you think you're going?" a sinister voice asked from the shade. "Are you too busy on your little 'vacation' to even say hello? I'm crushed. Maybe I'll have to end it if you're not going to appreciate what I allowed you to get away with."

Amie's body began to tremble and she closed her eyes tightly, hoping that it would extinguish the tormenting voice behind her. Her attempt was a failure, as she could still hear his nauseating chuckles. "Leave me alone," she breathed crossly. "You don't want to know who I've made friends with. And once they find me here with you, you're going to wish you never set foot into my life."

The voice moved up close to her ear and whispered amusingly, "My dear, I know all about your new pals. And I am not the one who set foot into your life. I merely dragged you into mine." The mysterious, wicked man cupped a palm around the girl's mouth to prevent her from screaming and dragged her into the shadows, furthering her into the alleyway and out of sight.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

"We have to find her!" Raven exclaimed, panic burrowing itself into her heart. "She couldn't have gone far this fast. We should spread out and search the nearby area in sectors." The powerful heroine stood in front of her teammates, everyone calmer now than before and focusing on the speaker. It had taken her a while to settle the horde down to explain the disappearance of the person they were trying to protect. Her body and mind were tired from their earlier dispute. _Amie, how could you run off like that? Please be safe. I don't know what I'd do to myself if you weren't._

"We can break up into small teams," Raven suggested, not actually meaning for this order to be debated. "Robin can go with Starfire…"

"I do not wish to go with him. He does not like me and therefore I am obliged to feel the same way." The indistinctly looking strong woman folded her arms over her chest and flicked her head up to demonstrate her displeasure.

Raven sighed, discouraging herself. "Don't start this again, guys. We need to work together as a team to find Amie."

"I don't want to work together. Not with any of you," Robin announced, mimicking Starfire's previous actions.

"No. Listen, we have to stop fighting amongst ourselves," Raven was desperately trying to mend the shattered friendships among the teens, not only for Amie's sake but also for their own.

"For once, I'm with bird brain on this one. I bet I could find her by myself. If we work under Robin's command, we'll just end up running around in circles aimlessly, like we always do. Count me out," Cyborg threw in his opinion as he exited the room.

"Cyborg, wait," Raven said, frustrated beyond all repair at how the team was falling apart piece-by-piece. "Argh. You people are impossible!"

"I'm out of here too. I'm going to find her much quicker than any of you losers. I can turn into any animal I want to so I can search the skies and roads and seas all super fast. Later, dudes. Much later." Beast Boy followed Cyborg's preceding path, leaving the tower in his own search.

"Damn it. Don't you see what's happening to us? Robin, why aren't you stopping any of them?" pleaded Raven, eyeing the disgruntled lad.

"What's the point? The Titans are no more. It's over, okay?" he growled bitterly, exiting himself.

Raven turned to the remaining person, still pouting over her loss of Robin. "Come on, Starfire. It's just you and me. We have to find Amie…"

"Robin is correct, friend Raven. I am afraid we are no longer colleagues. We should depart our own separate ways. I am truly sorry but I will find our friend, Amie, by myself."

"But, Star…" With that, Raven was alone in the large building, talking only to memories. _Those foolish imbeciles! How could they leave like that? Break apart so easily? Fine. I'll find her. They'll be too busy with their own egos to find her but I will. I have to. Don't worry, Amie. I'm coming. I'll protect you. _As she left she heard the distinct sound of glass shattering and tried to get a reign on her loose emotions once more.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

The merciless predator hauled his innocent prey deep into his lair to devour her there. Sir threw Amie to the ground and took a seat behind his great desk. He placed his booted feet upon the fine wood and leaned back in his cushiony chair.

"Why do you want to keep me so badly? You don't even like me," Amie questioned from her spot on the cold ground, tears swelling in her silver eyes.

"Because you're actually quite useful. Besides, it's fun having something to toy with," Sir sniggered, amused by her suffering.

"Useful? You think I'm useful? At what, your perverted sex games? Or your petty thieving and dealing?"

"Don't be foolish," he said, sitting himself upright. "You have much more potential than that and you've proved it."

"What are you talking about? You know, never mind. I don't care. The Teen Titans'll save me soon. They'll take me away from you… you… you monster," she spat callously. She scooted back, as far as possible, from the evil man, pressing her back up against a wall and cradling her knees tightly.

"Don't throw around such harsh words, my Silver Tigress, especially when one could use them against yourself."

"I'm nothing like you. Those things you made me do were not my fault. I had no other choice but to obey."

Sir bent over his desk, resting his chin on his folded knuckles. "How right you are, my dear. But I am referring to something bigger, something far worse. I'm talking about how you managed to split apart the Titans," he chided charismatically, his voice dripping in delight.

Amie felt as if she had been physically slapped in the face again and she stared at the man's outline, stunned. "I did nothing of the sort! They were just arguing! They didn't split apart! It's not my fault!" she screamed, his accuse stinging her.

She could see the figure rise and fall as he snickered. "Oh, the Titans are no more by now, that I guarantee. As I also guarantee that you are the one to blame for this, crying shame. Well, you and you're psychic abilities, and of course a little of my help."

"Psychic abilities? I thought you were crazy before but now… now you're just insane!"

"No, Silver Tigress. You may not know it but you have the rare ability to manipulate minds. And this is the reason why you are at fault for the fall of the beloved Teen Titans."

_What the hell is he talking about, 'manipulating minds'? I have no special powers. He must have finally snapped after I ran away this time. He could be even more dangerous than he was before!_

Sir eerily grinned in the darkness, Amie unknown to this action, lost in her own thoughts. "I'm not insane, my dear," he assured her, pleased with his good efforts in spooking the girl. "You do have powers, you just never knew it. I wouldn't let you. How do you think the Titans started their disputing? You. You watered the tiny seed of jealousy and lust and pride within all of them, causing it too grow uncontrollably until it destroyed them all. You truthfully thought that Robin and Beast Boy were so madly in love with you? And Cyborg was truly that envious of the Boy Wonder? And Starfire was so easily turned from her friends and her love by just a mere mention of you? And of course, let's not forget your new girlfriend…" Amie's muscles stiffened. _Raven._ "You honestly believed that someone, especially Miss Raven, would ever love you?"

"Yes!" Amie yelled, enraged. "Why not?" _How does he know all this?_

"How absurd. It's really quite pathetic the way your mind works, unaware of half the things going on in there. Those people felt those feelings because you put them there. You implanted those urges, those emotions, those ideas. You set up a very large illusion for them. It's all fake. None of it real, not even Raven's love for you."

"You're lying!"

"Why would I lie to you? Don't you see? You're just as bad as I am. You hurt the Teen Titans. You hurt them all and they can't be fixed. And it's all your fault."

"Stop it! I'm nothing like you! You're lying! I can't control minds or feelings. It's not my fault!" Tears streamed from her eyes as she sniffed and sobbed.

"Believe what you want," he cajoled. "But it still doesn't change the truth."

He's lying! He must be. He's just trying to hurt me, trying to make me scared. Raven still cares about me. It wasn't fake, was it? It can't be! But what if he's right? Am I really to blame for their fighting? Even if I don't have these powers he speaks of, am I still the reason behind their argument? Is it my fault? Yes, he must be right. "How do you know all this and I don't?" Amie asked hatefully.

"I knew you'd ask that," he replied, his voice chilling. "I discovered your true powers ten years ago, a week after I first brought you into my home…"

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

**The man briskly strutted down the cold corridor, full of purpose, and his mind focused on the business he had before him. When he finally reached the middle of the long path, without warning, the dank hallway disappeared before his eyes, transforming into a charming apartment room. He stopped dead in his tracks and stood perfectly still, unsure if he should move, not knowing what was happening or why. _What the hell is going on?Isn't this interesting. How did this happen?I know I've seen this place before… recently. It's… that officer's place! Craine, wasn't it? …The girl's._ **

**A familiar scene danced in front of him, a bulky man and petite woman collapsing to the ground and life seeping out of their frozen bodies. The man was shocked, seeing this similar event occurring only about a mere week ago. It was almost identical to what had actually transpired but instead of himself standing in the shadows, all that could be seen piercing through the blackness were a pair of glowing, red eyes and a set of sharp, white fangs. The unnerving, memorable sounds of blood curdling screams and gunfire echoed through his ears. **

**He waited patiently for several minutes while the incident completed itself and the memory faded away. The powerful man was returned to his hostile hallway, doubting he had even left the location at all, and he made his way urgently to the little girl's room. He didn't bother to knock, she would have nothing to hide from him and privacy was a privilege she didn't deserve to have while in his headquarters. The door whisked open and he marched in, scanning the room with his irritated eyes for the small, brown haired guest of his, a nuisance he was soon going to rid himself of but now had doubts about that previous decision. **

**The seven-year-old girl was crouching in a corner, her bony knees drawn close to her skinny body, and she was weeping softly into her folded arms. The egotistical man made his way over to the crumpled figure, his path bare due to the lack of furniture in the girl's appointed room. Before he could reach his target, the gloomy room disappeared, just as the hall had, and was replaced by the murder moment being replayed again. It swished by him faster this time, the painted world whirling rapidly around, objects and faces in a complete blur. Yet, in spite of everything, he could faintly make out the brunette's outline a few steps away from him in its folded form.**

**He pushed his way through the illusion and managed to reach the girl's side, bending down to look more closely at her buried face. She was still crying profoundly and he placed a rough hand on one of her bare shoulders. Her head snapped up, surprised by the company she failed to notice she had. The vision vanished once more.**

**"I want my mommy and daddy," the girl whimpered to him, her silvery eyes glistening from their moisture. She was completely unaware of what had just taken place in her room, the reenactment of her parents' murders.**

**"You can't see them," he replied coldly, not caring if his words hurt the girl. It's strange. This… thing seems to have her own special abilities and she doesn't even know it. She is too young to realize what power she holds. I wonder what she can do. Perhaps I should keep her around. This skill could come in hand for me… but I must know more. Know the full extent of her abilities. He lifted the girl up by her scrawny arm and hauled her out of the room. "Come with me, my dear. We're going to do some tests. You like tests, don't you?" he smirked, not looking at her as he spoke.**

**The girl shook her head. "No. I like games."**

**"Well, this will be like a game. What you have to do is behave and do exactly as you're told."**

**"Then what?" she asked, wiping the tears from her face with her free hand, her mind temporarily off of her homesickness. **

**"Then, we get to decide if you get to stay or not. And if you make me happy, you'll be able to see your parents again real soon," he lied, placing the perfect bait for the girl to comply with all his wishes. The man grinned and led her down to his abundant lab, which was occupied by many hardworking men in white coats hunching over different machines and substances. **

**They spent the entire day running test after test on the child's mind and she tried her best to be quiet and not anger the dark man. _The man looks happy so I must be doing a good job at playing the game. It's not a very fun game but I won't tell him, he might get sad. Then I won't get to see mommy and daddy again. He promised I could see them if I made him happy and he is happy, so I can see them soon._**

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Raven fluttered frantically through the air in unsystematic directions, unsure where to go, only knowing she had to look somewhere. _Where are you, Amie? How could you leave like that? I need you. Do I mean that? Do I really need her? It's like she has me under a spell or something. I do need her. I have to find her. She has to be safe._

The heroine searched for over an hour and panic began to take its toll on her body. _Where the fuck is she? Those pig-headed bastards are trying to find her on their own, when we needed to look for her together! I wonder if any of the others found her yet? Maybe I should radio them and ask. What else can I do? I've searched high and low with no success and time is running out._

She settled herself onto the hard ground and reached to for her communication device, switching it on. Maybe it was a bad idea to turn it off in the first place, they could have found her a long time ago and have been trying to contact me this whole time.

A crackle on the other side of the communication link interrupted her hopeful thoughts. "Who's there?" she asked hurriedly, her voice showing her obvious excitement.

"It's me… Amie. I… need your… help," the device sputtered back in response.

Raven's heart raced simultaneously in excitement and relief at hearing the girl's sweet voice. _Amie! Thank goodness. My help? Is she in trouble?_ "Amie, where are you? Are you in trouble?"

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

"I'll admit, it took me a considerable amount of time to fully comprehend you're talents and even more time to establish a way for me to harness your power," Sir said as he paced around the room with his chest puffed out in pride. "But once I gained control of it, things were a lot easier for me and my… interests, should I say. I was no longer dealing in petty drugs and stolen merchandise. I branched out and expanded my business affairs to include far more rewarding tasks. I built up my empire into what it is today and created an army of minions to do my bidding. I became a notorious villain that the Teen Titans try so hard to defeat."

_He certainly does love the sound of his own voice, doesn't he? Wait. What did he say? The Teen Titans? They know him? How? Who is he really? Why hasn't Raven come to save me yet? I must have been gone for over an hour now. Does she know I'm in trouble? I miss her so much._

"And it's all because of you. I suppose I should thank you, my Silver Tigress, but that's not my style."

"I fail to see the link between me and the Titans besides me staying there for a few days to get away from you," she spat coldly, gazing at him._ I still can't believe the shit he was rambling off to me. Powers? Invoking illusions into other people's minds? How is that possible? Raven, I'm scared._

Sir chuckled, amused by her ignorance. "My child, yes you ran away from me but it never struck you as odd that I didn't immediately come and retrieve you? I wanted you to go there. Everything that happened in that tower, around that team, was all planned out months, even years, before. I was waiting for the perfect moment to let you free, allow you to seek safety out within their hands, and it was now. I have the capability to use your powers as I want you to. I made all my dealings go easier, ripping off the other party, by getting you to portray a better deal in their minds. And when you fled to the Titans, every single thing you did, I made you do. I know everything that went on, and I should, I did plan it myself in precise details. I used you to make Robin and Beast Boy drool over you. I used you to fuel the flames of Cyborg's jealousy over Robin's leadership. I used you to cause Starfire to long over Robin and become angry with him for not complying since he lusted for you. I used you to play with Raven's emotions, at first sending them erratically free, until she mended that problem, and then causing her to also fall for you, ultimately triggering confusion and an emotional draw back. You are the reason the Titans have split apart and now they will found out themselves just how horrible you are as they end up battling each other in the final showdown to the death."

"No!" Amie screamed, reaching up to grab onto him as he passed her by. "No! You can't do this. It's all a bad dream. You can't! You can't just use me like this! I'm not to blame! I'm not! It wasn't fake!" A flood of tears flowed from her eyes and she blubbered pitifully. _It can't be! I love her too much and to have it just be a trick to have her feeling the same way I do… it's not real. It has to be real. I don't want to get hurt. I've been hurting for too long and then finally I met Raven and all the pain went away. I was happy. But now… now if it's just a lie then I'm all alone again. Alone with him. Raven…_

Sir smacked her back to the ground and bent next to her, pulling her face close to his by her hair. "I can do this and I will, as long as I have this control device right here." He pointed to a black, thick bracelet-like device strapped around his forearm. "You are to blame, my dear. Face it. You are no better than I am. If it weren't for you, the Titans would still be together and they wouldn't be dying so soon. You are such a disgrace. I could have offered you the ultimate power over the world with me but I knew you'd react this way. You're weak and disgusting. No one loves you, not even Raven. It's all just a fantasy. You lied to her and you used her. Now you will hurt her for good. All five of them should be getting a distress call from you right about now and they'll all come dashing to your rescue only to meet their own doom amongst themselves. And after those pesky teenagers are out of the way, I won't need you any longer." He released his tight grip of the brown strands and left the room without another word, preparing for the super heroes' arrivals.

"No," Amie whispered weakly, "No. It's my fault. All my fault…"

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

After receiving some vague instructions and information, Raven found the location Amie described to her over the communicator and sneaked into the shifty building, entering a large, open room with only a couple of broken machinery lining the walls. She walked around, skimming the surroundings, looking for any trace of her close friend, her love. "Amie?" Her voice bounced loudly off the walls and rang back in her ears. "It's Raven."

Behind her, a crash boomed as pipes and metal scraps clattered to the ground. She spun around swiftly, her eyes glowing white from within her hood. "Who's there?" she growled, ready for any threats so long as it would get her closer to finding Amie.

A plump, green goose waddled out from behind the mess and morphed into a grinning lad. "Oops. Sorry, Rae." He rubbed the back of his head nervously and then frowned. "Why are you here anyways?" he asked in a casual tone.

Raven lowered her hood and was about to answer his peculiar question, when another hero decided to join them. The redheaded woman floated from the shadows and landed between her former partners. "Greetings, Beast Boy. Greetings, Raven. I have been informed that friend Amie may be in some dire dilemma somewhere in this place. I have come to…"

"What are you guys doing here?" a young male voice interrupted, flaring with a bit of annoyance. Robin and Cyborg stepped into the light and rested next to the others.

"I'm here to save Amie," Cyborg informed seriously.

"No way, dude! That's why I'm here!" Beast Boy exclaimed, flailing his arms about.

"I am also here to rescue her. She has sent me a message informing me of her whereabouts. She said she was in some sort of trouble," Starfire added her reasons, worried.

"I got that too. She was pretty vague but I got here as soon as I could," Raven stated dryly.

Robin pushed his way to the center of the crowd and announced, "Well, you guys came here for nothing. It was me she was calling and I'm here to save her. So you can all just leave now."

"I'm not leaving. She wants me to save her. Not you," Beast Boy poked Robin's hard chest in a mock intimidation.

"I wish not to depart either. She is my friend and I want to help her," Starfire pleaded sadly.

"Yeah, me too. So get off your ego trip and push aside, bird boy. Let a real man show you how it's done." Cyborg brushed past his ex-leader and glanced down at the mini display on his forearm.

"You're going to use your sensors to scan for her? Oh, how manly," Robin spat sarcastically.

Raven observed from a distance as their previous argument rose again. _Idiots. They're forgetting completely about Amie again. Well, I'm not sticking around here to see this fight again. I'm going on my own to find her._ The dark sorceress disappeared within a black portal beneath her feet as she went to search the rest of the building for the lost soul.

Just as Raven left, a man stepped out of the shadows, grimacing at the squabbling teens. "Hello, Robin… and others. How good it is to see you again."

The former Titans broke apart from each other's necks and gasped at who stood only a few feet before them.

"Slade," Robin hissed.

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**

DBZmotoko: Yes, congrats on your victory! I can't promise anything bad won't happen to Amie. There will be many more if a sequel! I'll keep up the fast updating. Thanks!

sexychicky862: Order of my favourite colours are: Green, Blue, Red, Orange, Purple, and Yellow! There is reasoning for Robin's reaction, it will be righted in the end. Thanks!

The Sacred Rose Forgotten: It's alright that you didn't review last chapter, I just died a little inside, that's all. Where from this grand country, Canada, are you from? Me: Ottawa! Thanks!

ZackSamurai: I cannot guarantee Amie's safety; you'll just have to see. I have read your story and thanks for the tip. I like reading my reviewers stuff. Thank you and come again!

D. Montgomery: There will be a very good reason behind Robin's reaction, besides the fact that he's a jackass. I love your enthusiasm. Thank you for compliments and review!

Rabid-Gouki817: I'm glad I could catch the essence of males feuding over a female. I would have made Raven do that but I needed Amie to get hit accidentally. Thank you!

AsiaRe: I shall not make you wait long then. I love leaving a chapter with a good cliffhanger; it almost guarantees people to return to conclude. Thank you for the review!

sweetnsexy2688: Why do you people make me cry? I sat waiting by the computer all night! That is a butt load of pleases. I guess now I'm obliged to write more soon. Thanks!

inu-yaha 1234: Ooh! A longer response from you! I'm honoured! Perhaps 'Sir' will be killed, perhaps not. And Amie with powers: you've jumped ahead of me. Thanks!

Reya Guardian of Azarath: Word about my weakness to capitals really must be spreading around. Your stories rock too! Thank you for the rockin' review and compliments!

FeelinIt: Ooh, how will this tale unfold? What will happen next? I'm glad to see I have you on the edge of your seat. Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story!

kairistwin: Excellent job on sneaking. Die Sir and Robin in a horrible death! There shall be more RxA-ness, I think. Thank you for your time and money! (oops, that slipped out.)

TheGirlWithDemonicTemper: Wow, a demonic temper? I don't want to tick you off then so I will update, update, update (I tire too easily) soon! Thank you very much!

vinnie the geek: Good to hear you forgive me and are not disappointed by the small teases throughout. It's okay about the lateness. Thanks for the compliments and reviews!

Mephisto2022: I've been thanked for what I do! I don't know why you haven't found it sooner, but I'm glad you found it eventually. Hope the special feeling was a good one. Thanks!


	12. Faded Memories

**Broken Lines Of Silver**

Author: ChristinaRoss

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and its characters are not mine. Amie, my sweet Silver Tigress, is, however, mine… well, and Raven's (I had to include her)… and Slade's (he thinks so).

Author's Notes: Sadly my wonderful followers but this… this is the end. The last chapter of BLOS. (sniff, wipes tear from eye) But there will be a sequel, I promise. I'm sorry for the lack of fighting scene(s) but the story just went in its own direction and adding one didn't seem to fit in anywhere. But I promise (or else I will… show up naked at Disneyland in only a set of Mickey Mouse ears, someone (who shall remain nameless)'s suggestion) that I will write a good, long(er) fight scene in the sequel. AND maybe a great lemon too… maybe… depends on how things go. I successfully snuck the title into my story so it makes sense some more… I hope/think. This chapter is dedicated to me for doing a great job at my first fan fiction! Hourra for me! Thanks! Read, Review, Enjoy!

_Chapter 12:_

**Faded Memories**

"What are you doing here?" The spiky-haired boy asked his arch foe sharply.

The notorious Slade strolled past the bewildered teens, smirking at them. "What am I doing here?" he repeated the question, emphasizing all of the words. "This is my newest home. Do you like it? I decorated it myself." He expanded his arms out to draw their attention to the room's setting.

"Dude, no way. This place is a dump. Don't ever try to make it a career. You stink," Beast Boy proclaimed, unaware of the fact Slade was being sarcastic.

Robin returned the conversation to its previous track. "If this is your place, then you're… you're Amie's 'Sir'?"

"Very good detective work, young Robin," Slade teased, clapping.

"Where is she, man?" Cyborg jumped in.

"Oh, she's around… somewhere."

Robin hopped forward, retrieving his compacted staff from its hiding place and extending it. He then stood poised for battle. "I'm taking you down, Slade," he muttered, waiting for his opponent to reply with something witty.

"So, Robin, you'll be the one who saves your new friend then, by defeating me?" Slade carefully asked, seeing if it could make the teens in front of him, angry.

"What? He's not getting the credit for saving Amie, I am! I'm gonna defeat you, Slade!" Beast Boy stated loudly and morphed into a snarling wolf ready to pounce.

"Oh no you don't, B.B. I want this one," Cyborg instructed, ignoring Robin and his wants completely.

Starfire, who had been quietly watching from the side, stepped into the conversation. "I wish to bring justice as well for friend Amie's sake."

The never-ending quarrel between the Titans rebooted itself and shouts rang throughout the empty room.

Slade chuckled, amused at how easy it was to start their squabble again. _My Silver Tigress certainly did a fine job. It's a shame I'll have to get rid of her after all this but she'll be too volatile for even me to control. All those wild emotions flaring up, she might actually be able to use her power all by herself again._

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Amie closed her eyes as she rested her head on the wall next to her body. She stopped crying before but her heart still ached from guilt and depression. _I'm horrible. Raven must have figured that out by now. That's why she hasn't come for me. Sir is right; I'm just as bad as him. Raven doesn't love me._

A soft, cool hand placed itself upon Amie's hot cheek, the one away from the wall, and pulled her head onto a cushiony chest. "Amie, I was looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?"

Raven's voice comforted Amie's sorrow slightly until she remembered that Raven's feelings were all lies. "I'm fine" she mumbled, keeping her eyes closed, unsure if she could bear to look at the one she deceived so greatly.

Hearing Amie's timid tone and seeing her shattered form, Raven was skeptical about the girl's answer but decided she'd question it further once they were in the safety of the tower. "Well, come on. I'll get us out of here. The rest of the team is downstairs."

"I'm not going," the brunette stated seriously and coldly.

Raven was thrown back, not expecting such a reaction from the frightened girl. "What? What are you talking about? Why not?"

"I… I can't," she replied shyly, regretting what she was saying but knowing she had to. _I want to go, Raven. I really do. But I can't._

"Are you hurt? I can carry you if you want," Raven's voice wavered with concern.

Amie pulled her face away from Raven's questioning gaze, or of what she thought was Raven's gaze. "I'm not hurt," she lied, her voice becoming sadder with each word. _The physical pain is nothing compared to the feeling of my broken heart._

"Then what's the problem?" Raven asked, still confused at why the girl was refusing to follow her.

"I have to stay here… with Sir." Amie had tried to choke back the last words but she had failed and allowed them to slip out.

"No you don't. That's why I'm here, to take you away from him forever. To protect you, like I promised I would."

Amie couldn't stand the pleading in Raven's speech and she hesitatively opened her eyes to meet the purple ones in front of her. "Raven," she sighed. "You don't understand. I have to stay here with him because I'm just like him. I'm wicked and I don't deserve your protection. Even if I did, you can't protect me from myself. You should really be protecting yourself from me. It's my choice and I want to stay."

"Amie, snap out of it. I'm not in the mood for this shit. Has he had you brainwashed or something? You're not evil. He made you do all those things when you were younger. Don't you see? He was preying on your vulnerability. Don't believe anything he tells you!"

"Stop it!" Amie screamed at the purple haired girl. "Just stop it. You don't love me, okay? You never did and you never will! It's all a lie! All the feelings, it's a sham! Leave me alone! I don't… I don't want to hurt you or the others anymore."

Raven's anger towards the stubborn girl grew and the sound of drawers flinging and dropping from the desk filled the room. "Amie, I don't know what the hell you're talking about but whatever it is, you have no right to tell me how I feel! You can't keep feeling sorry for yourself and the life you've had. Yes, it was horrible and sad and no one deserves something like that, but you have to move on and learn from it! Sulking and waiting around for someone to save you will not help! You have to save yourself too. I love you and no matter what you say can't change that. And because I feel that way, I'm taking you away from this place whether you like it or not. I made a promise to protect you and I don't go back on my promises. Now come on. I don't want to have to drag you." She extended a hand out for Amie to grasp and a half grin painted itself across her face.

"But…" Amie started to protest but seeing Raven suddenly frown gave her chills and she stopped. _She doesn't understand. She's wrong. She doesn't love me. She only thinks she does. I can't keep letting her live in the delusion I've created. I have to make her listen. But maybe I can try that after we get out of here. She won't listen until she thinks I'm safe._ Amie took Raven's hand graciously and hoisted herself up, dusting off her pants. The two disappeared within a circle of black energy through the floor.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

The argument had turned violent, every hero using their unique abilities and powers to attack the others.

Robin tossed four bird-a-rangs at the robotic man, causing a chain of mini explosions, sending Cyborg backwards.

As the smoke from the blasts billowed, through the gray haze a redheaded woman soared, launching green, glowing orbs of energy at the spiky-haired boy. The Boy Wonder defended himself by performing a series of flip and spins in every direction, dodging all the attacks. When he completed his acrobatic stunt and landed safely, a tiny fist smashed against the side of his distracted face and he flew to the side, collapsing on the ground semi-unconscious.

Starfire floated, pleased with her powerful punch but frowning at the fallen leader. Her fixation on her long-time crush preoccupied her while a green kangaroo bounded through the air and kicked her hard in the back. She tumbled to the ground and the marsupial took the chance to box her down harder with his tiny, speedy fists.

A blue, thick stream of light whizzed forward, heading for the transformed Beast Boy, hitting him. He buckled, falling off of the Tamaranian princess, his victim. "Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed at his victory shot.

The battle carried on in a similar manner, everyone fighting anyone and everyone: a wild free-for-all, forgetting completely why they were even in combat. Forgetting entirely about the real enemy, Slade and the real victim, Amie. No one said much besides their own cheers and taunts, the eerie silence usually filled with grunts and groans and the distinct sound of a devilish laughter all around them.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Raven returned to the initial room, where she had left her comrades, pulling Amie along out of the portal she created. "Come on," she commanded, holding the brunette's small hand firmly, "They're in here." The faint sound of the battle echoed within the two girl's set of ears and they knew what was going on. "Not again," Raven cursed under her breath.

_They're fighting again because of me... I put that hatred in their minds. I didn't mean to but… but I did. This is my entire mistake._ Amie sensed the familiar, evil being near her and she stiffened her muscles, not allowing Raven to tow her along any further.

Raven glanced back into the silver eyes and questioned, worried, "What is it?"

An uneasy yet charismatic voice escaped from the shadows. "Don't worry, Raven. She's just _so_ delighted to see me again that she's left speechless. Isn't that right, my Silver Tigress?"

Slade stepped out of the darkness and grinned under his black and red mask. "Slade," Raven growled, slow on the discovery since she departed before the mysterious 'Sir's' identity was revealed. "I should have known that you were Amie's tormentor, her nightmare. I'm going to break your bones and crush you into a compacted cube for what you did to Amie." The dark sorceresses' eyes began to glow white as she prepared to carry out her threat.

Amie stood still, baffled. _Sir is… Slade? Where have I seen that name before? How does Raven know him? Wait. Of course, in Titans Tower. On the walls in one of the rooms there were clippings everywhere of Slade. Of Sir._

Slade chuckled, not fazed in the least bit by Raven's anger and intimidation. "So you haven't told your girlfriend yet, have you, my Silver Tigress?"

Raven reluctantly lowered her outstretched hands, already filled with her black energy, and asked spitefully, "Told me what? That you've somehow convinced her that she needs to stay here and that she's a bad person? Well, you're wrong."

"Oh no, not that. She hasn't told you about her power."

"Power?" Raven chanced a glance down at her love, who shuffled her feet anxious.

"I tried to tell you earlier but you wouldn't listen." Amie lowered her head in defeat, knowing now she must confess everything and how she was involved in such a twisted scheme. "I can… manipulate minds," she whispered, scared of how her protector would react. Raven kept her serious expression and didn't respond so Amie elaborated, "I can put thoughts and feelings inside people's heads. That's why everyone is fighting and acting all weird. That's why…" She sighed, a tear slipping from a silver eye. "That's why you love me. You only think you do because I made you. None of it was real. I'm… I'm so sorry I've caused so much trouble."

_Not love her? But… but how can that be? I've never felt this way about someone and now she's telling me that it's not real? I… I don't want it to be fake. But is it? Do I just mean that because I'm still under her influence? If she even has any. I'm still not sure about that. I mean I knew something was different, special, about her when I met her but for her to have powers? Psychic abilities? Manipulating minds? I suppose it makes sense for explaining the others' behaviour but to be the reason behind my own feelings? No. No, it can't be. I love her. _"I don't care what powers you have. I love you and I won't let you stay here with him any longer," Raven declared, glaring angrily at Slade.

"Raven… I wish I could believe what you're saying is true and not just something I'm making you say but… I can't. Take your team and leave me now before you end up killing yourselves because of the hate I've created. Don't you see? This is what he wants you to do. He wants everyone to fight. He wants you to be emotional and therefore powerless. With all the things you're feeling, how can you control your powers like you used to? Go now, before it's too late. Forget about me. And…" Amie swallowed down hard and closed her eyes, only seeing darkness. _I have to say it. Maybe it's the only way she'll leave and forget about me. It's for her own good._ She reopened her eyelids, the silver orbs shinning with determination and weightiness. "And I don't love you," she said unemotionally.

Raven grabbed Amie by her shoulders forcefully and pressed her lips firmly onto the other girl's, kissing her passionately and wrapping her arms tightly around the slim body. The energetic kiss lasted for a few moments and when they broke free of each other, Raven persisted urgently, "That was all me, not you. It doesn't matter whether you think I don't truly love you or whether you truly love me. I make my own choices for myself. You're still an innocent victim and I'm still a hero. I have to save you. We've fought Slade before. I can handle this, I promise. I could never forget you, no matter how hard I try." Raven removed her focus from the crying girl and glared at Slade filled with rage. "You've gone too far this time, Slade."

"And what are you going to do about it? You should also be mad at her. You've heard her. The Titans' end is her fault. I merely pointed her in the right direction. Besides, look at your former teammates over there, battling it out. They're too distracted trying to kill each other that they won't fight me. And in your current state of mind, there's no way you can defeat me by yourself. Give it up, Raven. It's over. My Silver Tigress doesn't love you and you don't love her. Now join the others in their sudden death like a good little girl."

"I'll kill you!" Raven screamed as her body began to rise off the ground and her cape fluttered behind her. Red flashed from within the hood covering her face, as Rage consumed her, and she raised her hands, preparing for her attack. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Suddenly the room was engulfed in gloom, objects whipping violently around the dark sorceress, and she clenched her mouth sourly.

The abrupt change in their surroundings alerted the other four Titans to the trouble occurring. They immediately stopped their feuding, their anger disappearing as the light had, and they dashed over to the faint, red spots glowing in the darkness that were Raven's eyes.

"Raven!" Robin yelled, trying to catch her attention to stop her. "Don't try it! You're too unstable! You'll bring the whole building down!"

Starfire formed two glowing, green orbs in her palms to illuminate the nearby people and Cyborg stood close to Amie once he found her. "What's going on?" he asked her, concerned. "What's wrong with Raven? I've never seen her act like this before. It's like she doesn't have control over her powers anymore. Her emotions."

The confused beings ducked several times to avoid getting hit by the flailing objects and Amie backed away from the group. "It's my fault," she repeated, the sentence burned inside her mind permanently now.

As the Titans discussed aloud how to stop the half-demon before it was too late, Amie watched helplessly from a far. _Raven, don't do this. Stop, please. I am to blame for all of us going to die now. I wish I could make you forget I ever existed._

All of a sudden, a searing pain burned within Amie's abdomen and it shot its way up through her body intensely. She opened her mouth to scream out in horror but only blood poured out. She clutched at the object protruding from her stomach and looked up to see Slade standing in front of her, holding the other end of a sharp dagger. Amie's eyes filled with tears and they pleaded the man for answers, her voice unable to perform the action.

"Sorry, my dear, but your little girlfriend's out burst is putting a damper on my plans. I have to make my getaway while I still can. I can't possibly leave you behind alive, not now that you know what you can truly do. You understand, don't you? And tell your parents 'hello' for me, won't you? Goodbye, my Silver Tigress. It's been… interesting." The evil man twisted the blade inside of her body causing her to wince in silent pain and he removed the sharp edge; Slade scurried away before the other teenagers had noticed the vicious attack.

Amie collapsed to the floor, coughing up blood and holding her fresh wound as the blood gushed swiftly out. It was then that one of the heroes noticed their ultimate failure.

"Amie? Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, kneeling down beside the crumpled figure. He spotted the blood and his heart raced. "Whoa, guys! Amie's hurt! Hurry up!" He brushed back the brown strands falling over the young woman's face and tried to put on a calming expression. "Amie, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

The three others joined their green friend and inspected the bleeding body carefully, while Raven remained hovering above, the building starting to rumble from the immense damage to its inners.

"What is wrong?" Starfire asked, confused and scared for her friend's health.

Cyborg slowly rolled the wounded girl over to lay her flat on her back. He cautiously moved his hands to where her small, red stained hands were covering. "Oh, man. This isn't good," he announced gravely.

"What is it?" Robin asked bending down to take a closer look for himself.

"She's cut. Deep. I don't know if we could even get her back to tower in time, let alone save her if we did."

_I'm dying. I can feel my life slipping away through their fingers. There is nothing they can do._

"We must do something," Starfire cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"Dude, doesn't Raven have some freaky healing powers?" Beast Boy inquired to no one in particular.

Everyone looked over to the caped woman, still floating and entrapped within her own spell. "Raven!" Robin shouted, trying to grab the girl's attention off of her consistent chanting.

Starfire flew around the whizzing items and made her way to Raven's side. She shook her comrade's shoulder vigorously but the purple haired girl was not awakened from her trance. "Raven, please. Stop this now. Amie is hurt and in need of your assistance."

Raven's ears perked up at the mention of the silver-eyed girl's name and her mind began to take control once again. _Amie? Hurt? No. No!_ Her eyes receded from their red glow and returned to their original amethyst hue. The darkness vanished, allowing the teens to see once again, everyone noticing that Slade had disappeared as well. Her body gradually lowered, planting her feet firmly on the floor, and she blinked quickly and tightly, shaking her head to regain herself.

"Amie's hurt?" she asked, her voice cracking from fear and anxiety as she lowered her hood, revealing her face to see better. She didn't wait for an answer but instead rushed over to the dying form. Tears filled her eyes and the objects that once flew around the room imploded simultaneously. She sat down on the ground and took Amie away from the metal man and into her own comforting arms. "Amie, it's Raven. Can you hear me? It's going to be okay. I can heal you but it's going to be somewhat painful."

Amie somehow found the strength to shake her head and she coughed hoarsely. "No. Don't," she demanded, her voice frail like her body, and she swallowed down the pool of blood forming in her mouth.

"What? Amie, not this again. I'm not leaving you." Raven remembered the audience they had surrounding them and she talked to them over her shoulder, without pulling her sight off of the drained brunette. "Can you guys give us a minute alone, please?" She pleaded, sadly.

The others took the cue and hesitantly gave the two women their privacy.

Raven picked up her previous thread of thought. "I love you and I don't care if you don't believe me but I'm not just going to let you die like this. I promised I would protect you but how can I if you don't let me. I can't bear to be without you." She softly hugged her, wanting to pull her in tighter but fearful of harming her further.

"Raven, it's okay. You've already protected me enough. I'm…" She stopped to cough again, blood splattering from between her red-tinted lips. "I'm sorry if I hurt you or the others but it's… it's my time to go. You have to let me just die. I don't mind. You gave me something I haven't experienced in ten years, happiness. And even more so better, you gave me something I've never experienced, love. I need you to just let me go and move on. Please just forget about me." Amie reached up a hand and caressed Raven's smooth cheek lovingly.

Raven smiled warmly, leaning down, and kissed Amie on the lips tenderly for a few seconds. She stared deep into Amie's eyes, which suddenly looked shattered and formed into broken lines of silver instead of the usual solid orb. "I can't forget you, Amie. I won't ever. I just don't understand why you won't let me help you. You might be able to live if I could just…"

Amie put a shaking, crooked finger to Raven's rosy lips to silence her. "It's fine. Don't even try. I can help…" She gritted her teeth, trying to hold in a scream rising up from the excruciating pain. "Help you forget." _I must do this. For her sake, and the others, so they won't be hurt anymore. It'll be like they never met me._

"What are you talking about, Amie?" Water droplets fell off of Raven's face and landed delicately onto Amie's face below.

"I love you," Amie whispered the last words that the Titans will ever hear her say and then she concentrated hard. She closed her eyes loosely and slowed her breathing down to an almost dead stop.

Raven panicked, sure that Amie was certainly dying now and she screamed through her sobs, "No! Amie, you can't die on me! Not now! I won't let you!"

_Focus. Concentrate. Wash away the memories. Wipe away the pain. Remove the illusions and create a new one. One in which I never existed. The past few days never happened to them. As though it was just a bad dream. Gone forever. Focus. Concentrate. For Raven, my friend, my love._

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Raven ceased her wailing in a mid-cry, opening her eyes and releasing the body resting in her arms. Her mind was suddenly blank and she looked around perplexed. She noticed her teammates standing off to the side, huddled together, with the same confused expression on their faces. _What am I doing here? How did we get here? What happened? I don't remember a thing. _She raised herself from the dirty floor and the puddle of blood by her knees, ignoring the cold, lifeless body below her and walked over to her friends. "What are we doing here?" she asked all of them. She only received shrugs and head shakes. _Something… something happened but what? Argh! I wish I could remember. Hmph… well, it must have not been too important then if I can't even recall it._

Raven followed the others out of the shaky, dank building and glanced quickly back for one more stare. Her vision completely surpassed the girl's body on the ground and she shrugged. _Oh well. I'm tired for some reason and I just want to get back home. I need to meditate._

The Teen Titans made their way back home, not questioning the missing incident any further; everyone of them forgetting all about the silver-eyed girl named Amie, who had begged them for their help.

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**  
**The End!**

Don't be pissed, please. Review and tell me what you thought and don't forget to check out my sequel when it comes out! Thank you to everyone!

kairistwin: No problem! Quite the embarrassing moment with your outcry. 'Sir' is better to go by. Far too many P.S.'s. Yay you! Yay me! Thank you for review and compliments!

inu-yaha 1234: Not the double team of puppy dog eyes AND pout-y lips! How can I argue with that? I can't! Thank you for your review and adorable puppy dog eyes!

sweetnsexy2688: Short, sweet and to the point. And positive which is always a total bonus for story reviews. Thank you very much for taking time to read and review!

TheGirlWithDemonicTemper: Curses! Not more puppy dog eyes! My poo heart can't take it! Oh, wait… it did! Thank you for your review and cute puppy dog eyes!

DBZmotoko: I'm super thrilled that you didn't get confused because I wasn't sure if that part made sense. I can't wait to start the sequel but first to finish the first. Thank you!

Duos-gal-18: Congratulations! You wrote my 100th review! I will write more so you're forced to add me (laughs evilly). Glad you're super excited about this. Many thanks!

ZackSamurai: No problem about reading your story, anytime. I really liked it and hope you write more. Thank you so much for returning and reviewing and the compliment!

The Sacred Rose Forgotten: Ooh, BC! That's my dream place to live (the rest of Canada is just boring)! I'm sorry you're depressed. You're review brought the dead piece back to life. Thanks!

Reya Guardian of Azarath: Cookies! Finally some solid reward for all my sleepless nights! What kind of cookies exactly? Thank you for the encouragement and review!

D. Montgomery: That is a lot of very's! I very hope I very can very write very fast for very you. Very! Thank you very much for the very good review and compliment! Very!

Rabid-Gouki817: Score! Another perfect! Head games are my personal favourite too; they add a nice touch. Thank you for the review and perfect score and compliments!

Anna 'Re: Oh, I'm so sorry that it got cut off there or something. Can I make it up to you? I hope you get to read the rest later. Thank you so much for the review and compliment!

Timid: Oh, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. Now I'm riddled with guilt. Well, it's a fair trade because I had to stay up all night most nights to right this story. Thanks for the review!


	13. Notes And Thank You

_**Broken Lines Of Silver**_

Author: ChristinaRoss

Author's Notes: Okay, well I was just going to do the whole thank you stuff at the first chapter of the sequel but I figured I'd do them here because there are some things I should clear up and explain in good details.

Firstly, I'm sorry for such a tragic ending but it was needed. I do have good reasoning behind it but you will just have to trust me on that. You shall see in the sequel. I loved and hated Amie both, she was kind of a part of me but have no fear, read the sequel and I think you'll forgive me… I hope.

Secondly, the reason why they didn't notice or care about the body was because Amie made it so they wouldn't. She didn't want things to be confusing if they saw her dead body and then they would question it further and it would get into a big unexplained mess so it was just easier if they couldn't really see her body. I hope that made sense.

Thirdly, I will not be writing an epilogue but the sequel is like an epilogue except longer and better. So be sure you read that once I write it.

Fourthly, about Raven and Amie's love… was it real? Will that ever be answered? Do I even know the answer? Answers to these questions and more in the awesome sequel, of course sequels are never as good as the originals. Let's hope mine doesn't follow that rule of thumb.

Fifthly, I'm also sorry for the suddenness of the ending. I thought I would have a couple of chapters left at least but as I wrote chapter twelve, well it just didn't turn out that way. Now my story feels to short in a way. Oh well, nothing to be done about that, it's over.

Sixthly, I know you are all used to me updating in like the most a span of four days but since that puts a lot of pressure on me to keep your expectations, and since I was, well sort of, a job now, I decided that the sequel will follow a span of a week at the most. Now that is the most remember and I'll most likely get so into the story that I'll write fast and just end up updating fast again anyways, but we shall see. So, if it's been like five days since my last update, don't freak out and don't re-review me to tell me to get my butt in gear. I can never forget to write more, it's in my blood.

Seventhly, I wish to personally thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read and review and enjoy! I love you all with as much love as I have left to give, which sadly isn't a lot but better than none. So… THANK YOU, THANKYOU, THANK YOU, THANKYOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, AND THANK YOU!

Eighthly, I am putting some review replies here to lessen the amount I have to do on the first chapter of the sequel, yet to have a title. If you do not see yours here, don't fret. I just got it after I posted this so it will be included in the sequel. I won't forget anyone. And if I replied here for you, don't re-review about this non-chapter unless important because I don't want to have to re-reply in the sequel, it just takes up precious space.

I think that is about it, I apologize if I forgot something but if I did I'll just write it in as a review by me. But I don't think I missed anything. Onto the review replies!

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**

blackrider11: Of course it won't just end there. That would just be pure evil! And although I am somewhat of an evil person, (muhahaha) I won't torture you like that. Though as said above, I'm not doing an epilogue. I am doing a sequel, which will be better than some lame-ass epilogue, oh trust me on that one. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading and the suggestion!

ttitansnbc: Ooh! I can't wait either! Maybe I should get to writing it but I'm kind of in a slow mood today… I need some coffee. I'm super glad that you thought my story was great, not just the chapter! You don't seem disappointed about the ending, which is good to show that you have some open-mindedness. Thank you for being one of the first to add me to an alert! And of course thank you for the review and reading!

DBZmotoko: I know, it's so sad! I wasn't expecting it either and I'm the author. I'm so ashamed. I would love to hear about the different endings you thought of. I couldn't really think of any besides this one, well, when I knew I would be doing a sequel. Email me them if you want or don't mind. Yah, it was a little risky to do no one caring about her dead body but… had to be done. I'm glad you'll return! Thank you greatly for all of it!

The Sacred Rose Forgotten: Oh no! I'm so sorry for making you cry… and swear. And I'm really sorry for making a part of you die along with Amie. A part of me died too but I had to do it. I just had to! You'll find out in the sequel and maybe, hopefully, that part will come back alive. But it's kind of exciting that someone who's not very emotional is so… 'emotioned' by my story. Thank you for your review and reading!

Rugsrat: Of course I'll write a sequel. Not writing one would just be plain cruel. I'm glad you like my OC so much! That shows I did some good characterization or at least made her sound pathetic and sad enough. She was a little, not a lot mind you, based on me, just the emotions; I'm pretty emotional person. Eek! Flying monkeys! How horrible! I better get to writing it soon then. Thank you for reviewing, reading and threatening!

ZackSamurai: Sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting. I couldn't picture the story ending any other way. If you don't mind and you like to, I would love to hear how you thought it was going to end. Email me sometime. I can't wait to read your update on your story, I have been waiting patiently and now I shall wait on the computer all day for it! I love promises. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Rabid-Gouki817: Who would have thought indeed? Oh wait! I would have since I wrote it (hehe). Yah, I hope that did explain all the crazy, angry behaviour that was flying around, I fill it did somewhat. I hope the love was real too… but was it? Who knows! Oh, I guess I should know, right? I'm glad you liked my ending and the chapter! I won't let you wait too long for the sequel. Thanks for reading and reviewing so many times!

Duos-gal-18: Sorry for making you cry out like that in frustration. Had to be done. And sorry for making you add me to your favourite authors but thank you kindly! I'm all bouncy to write the sequel so I won't let you bounce around for too long. Super thanks for all the congratulations! I couldn't have done it without you and the other reviewers/readers. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

D. Montgomery: I'm sorry about the ending. I felt like it was rushed to but to the people who had a sneak preview of it, beta reader and sister, they said that it was fine so I went with it. I tried to get more chapters out but it didn't really work. That is a very good idea about the sequel and you are kind of on the right track as to what I plan on doing with it. I hope you like what I come up with. Thank you very much for your reviews!

inu-yaha 1234: I'm so glad you stayed with me to the bitter end and I really hope you continue to follow me along with the upcoming sequel. And I'm ecstatic that you loved my story! Sorry about the sad ending, I seem to be apologizing for that very often lately, but it will get better and perhaps even happier in the next story but I won't ruin anything for you. Thank you for all your reviews and reading and just everything!

vinnie the geek: Thank you on complimenting my set up and I love how you review each chapter separately! Sorry to make you cry but it's good to know that my writing was good enough to invoke such emotions. Yah, well sometimes people need to be a little disappointed and cheated but have no fear, my sequel will surely make up for such a sad ending. Thank you for all your support and reviews and your booyahs!

kairistwin: Sad endings are the best, if done properly, which I think and hope I did. Amie is dead, as dead as… something very dead. I'm glad you are keeping an optimistic point of view about the ending and sequel; many people don't trust me it seems. It is sad about the last chapter so soon. I'm glad I brought such joy of loving my story into your life. Yah, it just wouldn't be the same without your P.S.'s. Thank you greatly for everything!

Anna 'Re: I'm overjoyed that it finally worked for you and that you stuck by to read it all after that little screw up. I have a very good reason for Raven forgetting about Amie… well Amie did have great powers, even able to conquer the power of love and also, who is to say that the love was real, hmm? (raises an eyebrow) I'm also delighted that you loved my story and I hope you like the sequel too. Thank you for reviewing!

TheDenied: Aww, I'm sorry that you had such an unpleasant surprise for you when you just arrived back from your vacation. I hope you had a good vacation though. Wow, I'm pleased that my story was one of you favourites; very flattering. I'll try and write the sequel as fast as I can but since I now have a job… that won't be as fast as I'm sure you would like. Thank you for returning to read and review and please come back!


End file.
